Anakin & Arthur Story: I Will Never Be Afraid
by sexystarwarslover
Summary: Two brothers, Prince Anakin and Prince Arthur, grew up in the beautiful stunning, grandest kingdom of Camelot with their father Uther Pendragon. They enjoyed their playful, competitive games together and train to become strong minded princes to help protect their kingdom. However, there are forces who will seek to destroy Camelot, and target the two princes. Will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**Star Wars and Merlin Crossover**

"_I Will Never Be Afraid"_

I forgot to mention in the introduction, that this fanfic series is inspired by a video series I started on yt. This series takes place before the first video but here is the link to view the video:

watch?v=V4q3ieYe9pw

**Introduction**

The King was broken. His beloved wife Ygraine was dead; she died giving birth to their son. A son they named Arthur and he saw how happy she was to hold the precious baby boy in her arms before she grew weaker from the amount of blood loss during the labor.

Gaius, the court physician and his friend, did everything he could but it was too late. The Queen was dead, leaving Uther with his newborn son, however unknown to Arthur; he had a brother-2 years older than him, born to another woman. Uther always wondered if he would ever meet this boy, having only met him once shortly after his birth. Little did he know that day had come.

* * *

The hooded cloaked figure stood at the footbridge leading to the giant, looming castle ahead of him. In his arms, he held a small child, no more than 2 years old, cloaked by his own hood. Tears had stained his pale cheeks as he now rested his head on this man's shoulder. Mere hours ago, he had seen his mother killed before he was rescued by this stranger. Where had he taken him?

The cloaked man approached two guards at the foot of the stairs at the end of a large courtyard. They watched this figure approach;

"Halt!" one spoke "State your business" he demanded as the man raised his head

"I must speak with the King. It is a matter of urgent business" he insisted as the second guard approached them

"The King has ordered that he is not to be disturbed at this time, so you may leave" he explained.

Obi Wan took a deep breath. He sensed why. He sensed the King was in pain, something horrible has happened and he hated to bring more terrible news.

"The King will want to see me. I'm an old friend, take me to him" he spoke in a bold voice. The first guard was about to retort before a voice joined them

"Obi Wan, it has been too long" came the voice of the court physician, Gaius. He was dressed in a long blue robe with knitted pattern in the middle and shoulder length grey hair. He approached the guards "I will take it from here" he assured them before they moved back to their posts leaving Obi Wan and Gaius alone

"What brings you here so suddenly Obi Wan?" he asked "How is the young prince?" he asked. He was referring to Uther's eldest son. Only Gaius and Obi Wan knew about the King's discretion. Obi Wan bowed his head

"I'm afraid it's not good news" he began to reply "Shmi was killed just a few hours ago by a group of thugs. Sensing the disturbance, I ran but arrived too late. Her lifeless body was lying on the floor and I found Anakin crying at the back of the house" he informed him, he then pulled back the hood of the young boy in his arms

"He is Uther's son and needs to be with his family" he insisted as Gaius understood.

"Come with me, the King will make an excuse to see you despite his orders of not being disturbed" he told him leading him up the steps and into the castle.

* * *

The hallway outside Uther's room was quiet, only lit by the torches on the walls. Gaius stepped up to the double wooden doors to the King's room and knocked quite loudly three times before they heard a voice;

"I have requested to be left alone in my grief, leave me with my son!" he called through the door as Gaius spoke

"Sire, your old friend Obi Wan Kenobi is here. He brings news that you must hear now" he insisted. There is silence for several minutes before they both hear footsteps and then the door opening;

"Obi Wan!" Uther breathes "This is an unexpected surprise" he tells him "What is wrong?" he asks "Is it Shmi?" he goes on as Obi Wan keeps strong

"Do you mind if we come in?" he asks "This conversation shouldn't be done in the halls" he observes as Uther nods

"Of course, please come in" he tells him stepping aside to allow both Gaius and Obi Wan in before closing the door.

Inside, they found a small crib beside the large four poster bed, inside the crib was a baby. Uther moved back over to check on Arthur before Obi Wan spoke

"I'm terribly sorry to hear about Ygraine's passing. Unfortunately, I bring bad news of my own" he begins, he takes a deep breath "Shmi is dead" he informs him. Uther collapses down onto the bed

"What? No, how?" he stutters before he realizes "And Anakin?" he asks. Obi Wan brings forth the small child, removing his hood

"He is here. Anakin, this is your father" he announces. At first Anakin seems shy and kept closer to Obi Wan, watching this strange man slowly rise to his trembling feet moving towards him before he kneels down in front of him

"Anakin" he cries. Anakin looks up at Obi Wan who only nods and Anakin looks back at Uther, something told him, not to fear this man. That he was telling the truth.

"Father" he speaks in a soft voice seeing the man nod then Anakin throws his arms around him, Uther holds him close, tears falling down his cheeks

"My son, you're safe now. No one will harm you again" he promised, holding his son as Obi Wan and Gaius simply watched the heartfelt reunion of father and son and then as Uther carried his son over to the crib;

"Anakin, this is your brother, Arthur" he informs him watching Anakin curiously gaze down at the young sleeping infant.


	2. Chapter 1: Growing Up

A/N: There is a six year gap between the introduction and this chapter

**Star Wars & Merlin Crossover**

**Chapter 1: Growing Up**

It had been six years since Uther became a single father to his two young sons while still remaining a strong, powerful King to his people and kingdom. Anakin was now eight years old and Arthur was now six years old and acted like the best of friends. Actively running around the castle and sometimes out into the forests just outside the kingdom. Uther was determined to ensure that his secret would remain a secret to both his sons about his past indiscretions regarding Anakin and Arthur's births watching his sons grow into the princes they were born to be.

The sound of quick, fast footsteps running through the wide castle hallways as two young blond haired boys, dressed in black pants and loose shirts, one red and the other blue. The guards jumped out of the way, for fear of being knocked over by the two boys while council advisors were forced to the sides of the hallway before finally the first boy skidded to a halt;

"Ha! Told you I was faster!" cried the first boy, slightly taller, blond hair just touching his shoulders spinning around to the younger boy;

"You've got longer legs than me, it's not fair!" he argued as Anakin only grinned

"That's because I'm older and means I'm stronger and faster" he pointed out as Arthur smirked

"Although I was able to sneak into the kitchens without the cooks seeing me" he pointed out as Anakin rolled his eyes

"Fine, I'll give you that one because you can hide behind counters in full" he simply replied as Anakin realized they were meters from the council chambers where they knew that their father was in the middle of meetings. Anakin smirked

"Hey Arthur, how do you feel about spying on father?" he asked as Arthur's eyes widen

"We can't spy on father, we'll be in trouble" he told him seeing Anakin sneak through a side entrance to the council chambers

"Don't worry, we're not going to be in trouble, it will be fun" he assured him beckoning his little brother to follow him. Arthur sighed but there was part of him that wanted to spy on his father and slowly followed his big brother down the side entrance as they heard their father's voice growing louder;

"They've crossed our borders once more sire. If we don't act now, they'll reach Camelot in two days" one of his advisors explained as Uther, one hand on the long table, looking down at a map of the kingdom

Uther then looked up and over at one of his lead knights, Gorlois, "How soon can you ride out?" he asked knowing he didn't have much choice. He needed to protect his sons, they were his priority as well as the safety of his people.

"We can ride out this afternoon your highness" he assured him seeing Uther nod

"We cannot allow them to reach Camelot. They have crossed our border for the last time" he informed them in a deep, bold voice, he then looked over at Gaius, "Has he arrived yet?" he asked referring to their old friend Obi Wan;

"He will be here by nightfall sire" Gaius stated. Uther moved away towards the back of the room, close to where Anakin and Arthur were hiding forcing them to pull back further;

"Gorlois, start grouping your men and prepare yourself with weapons. Even if we can intercept them half way, it is our best chance of winning" he assured them "Council is dismissed" he added ahead of the council members, Gaius and the head knights exiting the chambers leaving Uther alone.

* * *

Slipping back out of the side entrance, Anakin and Arthur breathed once more; before beginning to walk down the hallway again

"Who do you think is coming here tonight?" Arthur asked Anakin who shook his head

"I don't know, but father is preparing for battle and he'll need our help" he told him as Arthur shook his head "Father will want us to be safe" he reminded him as Anakin then pointed out

"Yes, but father has been training us for years and he still is. He wants us to take over the kingdom one day. He wants us to help" he told him before they heard another voice

"Arthur! Anakin!" they called before both boys turned to see their father striding towards them, accompanied by Gaius. Both boys ran down the hallway to greet him, he placed one arm around Anakin and the other around Arthur;

"Father, we accidentally over heard you talking, is there going to be battle?" Anakin asked, his bright blue eyes staring up at him. Uther looked down at his son, normally he would have questioned how he "accidentally" heard him talking because it would have been more like purposely ears dropping

"Gorlois and the knights are riding out this afternoon, hopefully they will prevent war from coming to Camelot. However, I need the both of you to go with Gaius and remain with him for the night. I have an old friend arriving tonight" he informed them as Arthur groaned

"Can't wait we stay with you to meet them?" he asked as Uther heard Gaius softly chuckling behind him. Uther looked down at his two sons; pleading with him to stay;

He hugged his boys close, since the news of losing his lovely wife Ygraine and Shmi, Anakin and Arthur were all he had left of the two women he loved and he wanted to be the strong King of his people but he also needed to be there for his sons;

He smiled "Alright, you can both stay with him till they arrived but then its straight off with Gaius" he instructed watching both boys faces light up

"Thank you father!" they cried hugging him. Uther often wondered if Anakin remembered Obi Wan seeing as how he hadn't seen him since that night and once when Arthur was two and Arthur only meet him. Still they knew him as an uncle and Uther and Obi Wan were fine with that.

Uther began to led his boys down the hallway once more; "Come on you two, let's go see if lunch is ready for us" he told them as both boys agreed and walked alongside their father as servants went about their work and the knights prepared for their ride out.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the kingdom, in the far reaches of King Uther's rein, was an old, ruined castle which no one had lived in, except for one. His name was Palpatine. He use to be one of the King's closest advisors; until he developed a lust of power and wanted more control of the Kingdom. When the King's wife Ygraine fell pregnant, he felt threatened, if it was to be a male heir, it could destroy his plans.

Then he found out something interesting, a secret kept hidden from Uther's wife; another son. Palpatine wondered that if he were able to get a hold of either son, he'd use them to kill their father and the other brother and for his plan to succeed, he needed an alliance with someone else;

Using his special mind abilities; he sensed the happiness surrounding the King and his sons;

"Enjoy your sons while you can, King Uther. For soon your kingdom will be mine, you will be dead and your family destroyed" he smirked


	3. Chapter 2: Old Acquaintances

**Star Wars & Merlin Fan Fic**

**Chapter 2: Old Acquaintances**

As nightfall fell over Camelot, King Uther remained awake, not only because he knew he had knights out on the battlefield but he had an old friend arriving in Camelot and it had been close to 6 years since he last saw his friend. He stood in the throne room, with his sons Anakin and Arthur beside him and Gaius standing meters away.

Still no word on the knight's success, however one scout reported back that they had stopped for the night, on look out for any ambush. Gorlois was a strong loyal knight to Kingdom and to Uther. He knew his family. Gorlois was happily married to his wife, Vivien and a father of one child, a daughter named Morgana. Family was important to both men.

Uther watched the double wooden doors to the throne room and a cloaked figure stroll into the room. Anakin and Arthur watched as their father moved towards the figure;

"It is good to see you again Obi Wan" Uther spoke with a cheerful voice as Obi Wan nodded

"It is good to see you too. I was surprised to hear from you" he admitted "Have you heard word about your knights?" he asked him referring to news about the battle.

"They've stopped for the night but no sign of the enemy" he informed him moving back with him towards the two young princes,

"Anakin, Arthur, I'd like you to meet an old friend, Obi Wan Kenobi" he explained as Arthur remained quiet, as Anakin gave Obi Wan a curious look;

"We've met you before" he admitted seeing Obi Wan laugh;

"Yes, you have. It was at Arthur's first birthday and you were only three, young Anakin" he reminded him giving both boys a hug "You've both grown since then" he noted "I hope you're not giving your father a hard time" he noted hearing Gaius give a quiet chuckle from nearby while both boys kept quiet as Uther spoke once more

"Alright you two, off to bed. Obi Wan and I need to talk" he informed them giving them each one last hug then watching them move out of the throne room with Gaius leaving the two old friends to talk.

* * *

Uther took his seat on his throne while Obi Wan followed him; waiting quietly as Uther spoke

"Obi Wan, I need you to ride out and find out how far they've gotten" he admitted "Gorlois is one of my best men and I don't like putting any of my knights in danger especially Gorlois" he confessed as Obi Wan nodded in agreement

"And this also has nothing to do with his family now does it?" he asks. Uther sighed "He has a wife Vivienne and a daughter" he explained "He often brings his daughter to the training grounds where she'll spend time with Anakin and Arthur" he explained which made Obi Wan smirk before he spoke once more

"I will ride out tomorrow to find them helping them out, watching out for them" he assured him as Uther gave a small smile

"Thank you, I would feel better knowing you're out there with them. They can handle themselves but having the extra protection would make me feel more secure" he confessed as Obi Wan nodded

"Because if Camelot was to ever be attacked, there are _a lot _of lives at stake" he reminded him as Uther thought of his two young sons, _not _sleeping at this moment.

Uther only nodded _"Yes there are" _he silently agreed watching his friend move towards the window looking out at the city before them.

* * *

Under the night starry sky, Gorlois and his team of knights were now camped out by the edge of the forest. Their horses resting to the side and one knight already on watch while the other knights slept, the only other knight not sleeping was Gorlois;

He was honored to serve his King and protect the people of Camelot which included the young children of Camelot. It made him think about his little daughter Morgana, close in age to the King's young sons as well as his wife Vivienne. He couldn't wait till he was home again once they resolved this situation;

"Thinking about home again?" spoke the voice as Gorlois turned to see another knight Ewan take a seat beside him as Gorlois nodded

"It's hard at times being away from family but in another way you're also protecting them and the kingdom from danger" he explained as Ewan clapped a hand on his shoulder

"Well, we'll deal with this problem and then we'll be home in no time" he assured him adding "Now, get some rest and I'll stay by the fire" he assured him. Gorlois suddenly felt tired overcoming him so he rose to his feet towards the other sleeping knights.

* * *

Two hours later, Uther stopped at Anakin and Arthur's rooms, Uther watched his young sons sleeping. He loved his sons dearly, training them to become the strong minded soldiers like him as well helping them grow in their role as princes.

Slowly, he closed the door to Arthur's room right before he saw a lone stealthily figure moving away at the end of the hallway;

"Who's there?" he called out, one hand on his sword which was attached to his belt, with no reply so cautiously he followed the path watching the figure quicken his walk through the castle towards the courtyard. He was one more hallway from the courtyard when he heard Obi Wan's voice from behind

Uther sighed but stopped in his place turning around to see Obi Wan coming towards him, a somber look on his face

"Obi Wan, what's wrong?" he asked fearing what he was about to hear;

"There was an ambush on the knights only an hour ago" he began to reply as Uther gasped his eyes widen in shock as Obi Wan went on

"Both sides suffered causalities and the knights are coming back as we speak" went on as Uther had to know about his head knight,

"And Gorlois?" he asked as Obi Wan answered him

"He's alive, but greatly injured" as Uther turned back towards the courtyard,

"Wake Gaius, inform him of what has happened and to be ready for the injured" he instructed however Obi Wan had more to say

"Uther!" he called out once more seeing his friend turn around once more

"The enemy is still heading towards Camelot. They have reinforcements and they'll be here by tomorrow night" he explained as Uther stood tall

"Prepare the city, bring the citizens into the citadel and take my sons with you. Do not let them out of your sight" he instructed as Obi Wan nodded and rushed off towards Gaius's chambers.

Uther continued towards the courtyard, Camelot was a strong fort hold but he needed to still ensure they were well prepared for the battle and now that he had a group of knights wounded or dead, Camelot was going to need all of its soldiers and guards defending her.


	4. Chapter 3: Camelot Prepares

Star Wars & Merlin Fanfic

Camelot Prepares 

Confused, but not surprised, Anakin and Arthur reluctantly quickly dressed and silently followed their father's friend Obi Wan out of their rooms and through the halls of the castle watching servants and guards rushing around them. Anakin kept his little brother close to him, to keep him from becoming lost in the crowd-something he knew father wouldn't want to happen.

They both hurried to keep up with Obi Wan, rushing out into the courtyard where the cool brisk night air hit them as they saw guards rushing to their posts, securing the drawbridge ushering citizens of the city to safety. They watched their father issuing orders before he moved again whilst Obi Wan was instructing more guards. It was then that Anakin saw another familiar face.

Anakin then grabbed Arthur's hand and began moving in the opposite direction; confused Arthur spoke

"Obi Wan said to stay with him" he reminded him as Anakin only kept moving across the courtyard

"This won't take long and we'll be back beside his side before he notices" he assures him ahead of Arthur noticing where he was leading him

"Morgana!" cried Anakin seeing the little dark haired girl, who looked to be around seven years old, look towards him with a look of upset and fear in her face,

"Anakin! Arthur!" she cried rushing towards them. She was wearing a small blue cloak over her white night dress. Anakin wrapped one arm around her while keeping the other arm around his brother,

"Where's your mother, Morgana?" he asked her "What are you doing here?" he added as Morgana looked up at him, with her green blue eyes

"I lost her. We were ushered from our house for our protection and the last I remember we were moving towards the healer's ward" she informed him as Anakin looked around at the commotion around him

"We'll find your mother I promise, but stay with us" he informed her. For nearly three years, Anakin, Arthur and Morgana formed a close friendship; playing together, watching her father train the knights, attend feasts with their parents, Anakin, being the eldest, looked after Morgana like he did with Arthur although it still didn't stop the mischief-together they were the best of friends and right now, Anakin felt his protective side take over once more.

Together, the three rushed back across the courtyard just as Obi Wan was finishing the last orders to the remaining guards before he turned to see Anakin and Arthur to his right with a unfamiliar dark haired little girl;

Obi Wan looked down at them with a disapproving look on his face before he spoke "When I say 'do not leave my side', I mean it" he explained as Anakin and Arthur looked at each other with questioning looks _"How did he know we had left his side?" _ they wondered as Anakin only replied

"Our friend needed our help; she's lost her mother in the courtyard. We couldn't just leave her" as Obi Wan looked from Anakin to the little girl, shaking his head '_"Sounds like the words of a prince" _he thought to himself

Looking around, he found that the guards were handling themselves now and Camelot was almost finished with its preparations, he then knelt down before the three young children

"So, does your friend here have a name?" he asks having never met the young girl before as Anakin answered him

"Her name is Morgana and her father is a knight in father's army" he explained as Obi Wan looked over at Morgana who was hiding behind Anakin, he offered his hand out to her

"It's alright little one. We'll find your mother" he assured her as he heard a voice call out to him

"Obi Wan!" they cried as he looked across the courtyard, it was Uther, sword in hand, moving towards him. Obi Wan rose to his feet, moving towards him beckoning the children to follow

"Obi Wan, how goes the preparations with the guards?" he asked him going on "Gaius is making preparations as well tending to the injured knights who just returned from the ambush" he explained "The knights who weren't injured, I've sent to various posts" he told him right as Anakin spoke up

"Father, can you help us find Morgana's mother?" he asks "She lost her somewhere in the courtyard while heading for safety" he explains watching his father go silent, glancing over at Obi Wan before Arthur spoke up

"What's wrong father?' he asked in a low voice as Anakin kept one arm around Morgana, who was now resting her head on his arm watching his father remain silent before he spoke

"Obi Wan, take Anakin, Arthur and Morgana to Gaius, you'll find Morgana's mother there" Uther finally spoke as Morgana's eyes lit up

"Why is my mother there?" she asked in a small soft voice "Is she alright?" she went on as Uther looked back at Obi Wan then moved on through the courtyard as Obi Wan turned back to the children

"Come on, let's keep moving. Everything's going to be alright" he assured them. He didn't have the heart to say that her father was critically injured and her mother was by his side, nor the impending battle that Camelot was about to face.


	5. Chapter 4: The Battle Approaches

**Star Wars & Merlin Fan Fic**

"**Chapter 4: The Battle Approaches"**

Obi Wan moved quickly through the castle hallways, through the clusters of servants, guards and knights, keeping Anakin, Arthur and Morgana in view. Uther had gone on ahead to the throne room where his council members were waiting for news of the upcoming battle and had instructed Obi Wan to lead his two sons and Morgana towards the makeshift hospital, where Morgana's mother Vivian was by her husband's side as he rested from his injuries.

Morgana looked up at Anakin as they moved along the hallway "Thanks for helping me back there" she spoke up as Anakin wrapped an arm around her shoulders

"That's what friends are for Morgana" he assured her as they approached the makeshift hospital where guards and servants were rushing in and out of the area. Arthur, Anakin and Morgana looked around for her mother however it was Obi Wan who spotted the woman sitting beside her husband, one hand clasped on his,

"This way" he spoke out moving the children along through the two rows of stretchers when Morgana saw her mother,

"Mother!" she cried with happiness seeing the woman look over towards him, a relieved smile crossed her face

"Morgana!" she cried scooping her young daughter in her arms "You shouldn't wander off from me like that" she told her, stroking her little girl's deep hair

"I didn't wander, I got lost in the crowd" she corrected her "I became scared and Anakin and Arthur helped me" she informed her as Vivien looked over to see three figures moving towards them one was taller, around Uther's age and a fine beard on his face and the other two were children, she recognized as the two princes

"I thank you for bringing Morgana back to me. When I received the news about Gorlois, I grabbed Morgana and rushed through the courtyard. I don't even remember her hand slipping from mine" Vivien told them as Obi Wan only smiled

"It's alright. Luckily Anakin and Arthur noticed her and went to her _rescue_" he teased as both boys looked across at her, with firm stares, Vivien smiled

"Morgana's very lucky to have Prince Anakin _and _Prince Arthur as her friends watching out for her" she noted seeing Anakin step forward

"We're always there for our friend. She's…." he was suddenly cut off by a loud blast and the warning bells sounding furiously. Vivien held Morgana even closer as Anakin and Arthur looked to Obi Wan right as a guard came rushing into the room, straight over towards Obi Wan

"Sir, the King requires your presence immediately" he informed him as Obi Wan kept quiet, looking down at the two young boys. _"They need to be kept somewhere safe, not running around all the time" _he thought before he looked over at Vivien,

"Do you mind watching over Anakin and Arthur while I go see what Uther wants?" he asks her as another loud blast rocked the side of the castle, Vivien nodded

"Of course, they'll be safe with me" she assured him beckoning Anakin and Arthur closer towards her,

"You two stay here and don't leave the ward. It's getting dangerous out there" she warned them sensing Anakin was itching to show how much he had learned in his eight years and would rope Arthur into joining him

"Yes, Master Kenobi" both boys replied watching Obi Wan race off with the guard out of the ward as Anakin and Arthur turned back around towards Morgana and her mother. Vivien had turned back to her husband, now resting on the stretcher; she clasped one hand in his before Morgana jumped off her lap and moved towards Anakin and Arthur

She looked between both of her friends, who remained quiet. She could tell they wanted to be doing something more active;

"You want to be out there with the King, don't you?" she asked them in a small voice, seeing Anakin clench his hand into a fist,

"Our father has been training us for battle since we could hold a sword, and he feels that because we are still young, we need to be protected!" he exclaimed angrily as Arthur then pointed out

"We seek to help our father protect the kingdom, but father wants to protect us from danger and we can still protect the wounded with Gaius's help" he insisted as Morgana looked back at Anakin

"You still want to do something more, don't you?" she asked him as Anakin looked back at his brother and friend,

"We're going to show we're not just _kids_, we will protect Camelot, for our father" he insisted, looking back at Morgana's mother and the servants rushing around them to care for the wounded. Now Anakin just needed a way to slip away with Arthur and Morgana without being noticed.

* * *

Obi Wan rushed out into the cold night sky, steadying himself from the incoming blasts hitting the castle. He had spotted Uther up on the view point; he sensed the King was in pain, fearing for the lives of his men, his people and his two sons. Obi Wan climbed up to join Uther, who was unable to tear his eyes from the sight below on the fields just outside of Camelot and as Obi Wan looked out, he almost couldn't believe his eyes

"How…how…how…?" he stuttered "How could there be this many of the enemy when you thought it was just a small group you sent the knights to stop?" Obi Wan asked looking out at the lines of soldiers, there looked to be over a hundred soldiers down there, Uther then spoke, his voice sounding grim

"It seems that the ambush on Gorlois and the knights was a distraction, to led an army to Camelot and attempt to catch us off guard" he informed him as Obi Wan looked up at him

"We have to defend Camelot, we won't let her fall like this" he insisted as Uther nodded

"Camelot will not fall on this night. I will not let my people suffer. The thought of my sons amidst the danger, fills me with determination and the strive to fight back" Uther admitted holding his sword as Obi Wan stood beside him,

"Sir, I will help the men here, but you need to get back to safety, to protect the civilians inside" Obi Wan instructed. Uther cast a glance over at him, another blast was fired, narrowly missing them, Obi Wan pushed Uther back behind him

"Go! Go protect the people and be with your sons!" Obi Wan yelled over the sound of returning fire and screams of men all around him ahead of Uther giving him a silent nod and then racing back through the citadel.

* * *

One arm around Morgana and the other keeping Arthur close, Anakin, sword in hand, led his little brother and their friend through the hidden tunnels of the castle. They were secret underground tunnels which led out of the city or out into the citadel. There were hardly any guards yet the blasts were even louder without all the commotions

"Anakin, we should go back, we shouldn't have left. This is dangerous" Arthur pointed out as Morgana shook her head

"Sometimes we have to take risks, and hopefully we won't get into too much danger or killed" she explained as Anakin led them around another corner, seeing shadows of soldiers fighting ahead, clashes of swords, Anakin stopped, handing Arthur and Morgana swords,

"Stay close to me, don't let anyone see you because if they do, they'll take us back inside and we want to help" he instructed rushing towards the fight unaware of what they were about to face.

* * *

Uther rushed straight into the hospital wing, finding Gaius moving around the wounded and servants attending to the men who were coming in from the battle with fresh wounds, Uther scanned the room for his sons in desperation and quickly spotted Morgana's mother Vivien in a panic;

"Vivien, what's wrong?" he asks practically shouting over the blasts hitting the castle" moving closer towards her, seeing tears in her eyes

"Oh, Uther I'm so sorry" she cried gripping his arms as Uther looked worried even more,

"Where are my sons?' he asked in a concerned voice seeing her sob once more, shaking her head

"I…I…I don't know, they were one minute right beside him, then I turned to talk to Gaius about my husband's condition and when I turned back to them, they were gone and now I can't find them anywhere" she cried. Uther went silent as fear clutched his heart-his sons were missing, how could this have happened?

He knew his eldest Anakin was reckless and always wanting to fight for an eight year old, he wanted to fight despite his age. Now he had gotten Arthur and Morgana into the danger-he needed to find them before it was too late!


	6. Chapter 5: Unforeseen Consquences

**Star Wars & Merlin Fanfic**

"**Chapter 5: Unforeseen Consequences"**

The screams and cries of soldiers surrounded the citadel echoing into the castle's walls as wooden catapults hurled more fire balls at the castle and in the middle of it all, Anakin, Arthur and Morgana protected themselves bravely. They were small enough to slip around the falling guards and enemy soldiers who were rushing through the lower town attempting to reach the citadel, Anakin looked over at shoulder at his brother who was keeping close to Morgana while not losing sight of his brother,

Anakin quickly beckoned for them both to follow him towards the wall, all were breathing heavily but determination to not fall back,

"We need to get closer to Obi Wan" Arthur suggested looking around at the battles as Anakin looked up at the upper levels

"We have to get up there without being seen, if we're seen, they'll led us back to father" he reminded them looking around for a passage up. He then spotted two soldiers rushing up a flight of steps to the right; he grabbed Arthur and Morgana's hands

"This way!" he exclaimed running across the courtyard however right as they neared the stairwell, Anakin, Arthur and Morgana all felt themselves been knocked off their feet and straight into the wall, blacking out and didn't see three figures move towards them;

They stared down at the three little children, knowing immediately the two boys were Uther's sons,

"Leave the girl, we have no business with her" the first informed them, "Uther will do anything to save his sons. Get them and call off your men to leave" he instructed turning on his heel to leave, "We may not have Camelot on this night but we have something else to bring Uther to his knees" he assured them leaving the two soldiers to grab an unconscious Anakin and Arthur and escape leaving Morgana lying there.

* * *

As best as his men would allow, Uther searched desperately and frantically for his sons and Morgana. Her mother Vivien was in a panic, and blaming herself for the children missing to which Uther kept telling her it wasn't her fault. Children tend to run off and they will find them.

He had rushed out, sword in hand and two guards flanking him out into the courtyard, where his eyes widen in shock, for he only found his own men tending to the wounded, but no enemy soldiers in sight.

He scanned the courtyard for any sign of Obi Wan, he turned to his two guards; "Go and cover the lower town and the forest" he instructed them watching them run off before he heard another guard

"Sire!" they cried alerting Uther to his attention, who turned and saw another soldier, walking towards him. He was walking alongside Obi Wan who, in his arms, was an unconscious Morgana. Anakin and Arthur were nowhere in sight.

"Obi Wan!" he exclaimed running down the stoned steps towards his friend "Where's Anakin and Arthur?" he asked. Obi Wan kept a somber tone, his eyes full of sadness, "I'm sorry Uther" he only replied as Uther looked over at him, confused,

Instead, the soldier beside him, handing Uther a yellow brownish piece of parchment, "It's a ransom note sire" he told him "King Odin has them" he added watching Uther's face as he read the ransom note

"Take Morgana up to Gaius's chambers, Vivien is already there then round up the remaining knights and council members and meet me in the council chambers" he instructed brushing past them before Obi Wan proceeded up the steps with Morgana into the castle.

* * *

The first thing Anakin noticed when he slowly began to open his eyes, was his brother lying meters before him and his hands were tied in front of him. He felt a throbbing pain in his head and as he tried to sit up, he found himself restricted to move before his feet were also tied,

"Arthur!" he whispered, attempting to move closer "Arthur!" he whispered again before hearing a moan come from his brother as Arthur attempted to turn around, his face was smeared with dirt as Anakin felt pain at his heart-there was fear in his eyes and for the first time, in six years, Anakin felt like he had truly let his little brother down.

"Anakin?" he asked in a small voice, "Where are we?" he went on as Anakin only lowered his head

"I'm sorry Arthur. I failed to protect you, I don't know where Morgana is and father's worried and hurt about us" he pointed out in a low voice as Arthur leaned as best as he could, towards his brother, able to place his hands on Anakin's leg

"You haven't failed me, you're the best brother I could ask for" he reassured him "We will get home" he promised as Anakin only sighed. He wanted to believe his little brother but judging by their current situation, they were in deep trouble.

* * *

_Dark, stoned, cold walls, small frightened cries, an evil sinister laugh;_

_Tears fell down Arthur's cheeks as he watches his older brother, tortured once more. Anakin's eyes look directly at his brother, tearing up as he cries out once more_

Morgana's eyes snap open "Anakin!" she breathes pulling herself into a sitting position, where she found herself in Gaius's quarters on a wooden stretcher. Her mother was instantly by her side

"Morgana, you're awake!" she cried in relief wrapping her arms around her daughter as Gaius moves back over towards them. Morgana, still confused as to how she got her, asks

"What happened?" she asks in her small voice "Where's Anakin and Arthur?" she goes on as Gaius spoke

"They've been captured and the King wondered if you saw anything, out on the battlefield" he stated as Morgana lowered her head. She could hear the tone of voice in Gaius, especially as he spoke the last words-she knew she wasn't supposed to be on the battlefield, but she was focused on staying close to her friends, Morgana shook her head, avoiding eye contact with Gaius

"I didn't seen anyone, I only remember running with Anakin and Arthur to some small staircase to the higher levels then knocked into the wall" she spoke, touching her head where her wound was now bandaged

"Will Anakin and Arthur be okay?" she asked as Gaius looked over at Vivien then back at Morgana

"The King will do what he must but he will get his sons back" he assured her however he knew that there was danger in the path to their rescue.

* * *

Uther looked around the council chambers at his men including Obi Wan and Gorlois, who Gaius had deemed well enough to begin walking around,

"Odin has crossed our border for the last time and this time, the future of this kingdom is trouble. My sons are in danger and I must rescue them" Uther declared as Obi Wan stepped forward

"Sire, Odin will be expecting you to come rescue them. He'll use this opportunity to kill you, Camelot will be without a king, the princes will not have their father and they are too young to rule" he stated as Uther remained strong but understood what Obi Wan was telling him

"Obi Wan, how soon could you ride out for Odin's kingdom?" he asked him as Obi Wan nodded

"I could be prepared to ride out by nightfall sire" he answered him. Uther gave him a small nod, "Bring them home. Camelot's future rests in their rescue" he informed him as Obi Wan nodded then exited the chambers. He would not fail, for he feared that if he failed, Uther would do something drastic if he lost either one of his sons.

* * *

Obi Wan was moving out of the castle and across the courtyard when he heard a voice call out to him

"Obi Wan!" they called causing him to stop and turn around, seeing Gorlois slowly moving across the courtyard towards him. Obi Wan began to move back towards him

"Gorlois, you should be resting. I will be fine on my own. This rescue will be easy" he assured him as Gorlois shook his head

"His kingdom is a fortress and it won't be easy for even one man to get in and out secretly. You will need help and I will be more than honored to help you. They are our princes and they protected Morgana during this battle" he reminded him. Obi Wan looked at him curiously for a moment

"And you're sure you're healed enough to undertake this journey?" he asked him as Gorlois laughed

"I've been back out on the training grounds in shorter time" he admitted "I can travel with you to Odin's kingdom" he assured him as Obi Wan gave a slow nod followed by a smile

"I'd appreciate the company. We will meet at the stables by nightfall" he instructed as Gorlois gave a nod then turned back towards the castle leaving Obi Wan to head towards the stable to proceed getting ready for the journey.

* * *

Their hands tied in front of them, Anakin and Arthur were pushed into the large throne room, similar to their father's yet this one looked darker and filled with unfamiliar faces that looked ready to kill them. The two guards forced Anakin and Arthur to their knees once they were in front of Odin,

"Young princes of Camelot, Uther will fall to his knees when he hears what has happened to you" Odin smirked as Anakin stared at him, with his piercing blue eyes, he refused to show this man he was afraid;

"You're a fool Odin, our father won't fall to you or your twisted ways" Anakin spat as Odin was taken aback by this young boy's strong will-he was a mere child, a very important child yet he wasn't afraid of him. Odin rose from his seat and moved towards the two children,

He reached out, grabbing Anakin by his shirt, forcing him back on his feet "You should fear me boy, because you may never see your father again" he cautioned him as Anakin glared back at him however it was Arthur who spoke next

"If you kill us, then father will seek you out and your kingdom will be at war" he pointed out. Odin looked between both boys-they certainly weren't like any ordinary children, Uther had been training his sons well, but he was always prepared;

"War does not need to happen if your father simply pays the ransom and follows my instructions" he only replied letting go of Anakin seeing him fall to the floor, "Take them back to their cell and send out another warning to Uther. See if he can get here any faster" Odin sneered watching two of his guards roughly grab Anakin and Arthur, who struggled against their grip as they were led out of the throne room.

* * *

As nightfall descended over Camelot, Obi Wan made his way towards the stable. He had just been with Uther and Gaius and discussing his journey. He hadn't seen Gorlois since he insisted on joining him so he only hoped he was waiting at the stables.

Obi Wan turned the last corner seeing the stables ahead along with three figures, one a small child. As Obi Wan got closer, he saw it was indeed Gorlois, his wife Vivien and Morgana,

"Good to see that you aren't making me wait" Obi Wan teased as he approached them as Gorlois laughed

"Uther wanted us to move out by nightfall and I would hate it if you rode off without me" he only replied handing Morgana back over to his wife, the little girl looked over at Obi Wan, who could see the little girl felt guilty for what happened to her friends

Obi Wan touched her cheek "We will bring them home, Morgana, I promise you" he assured her, as she kept her gaze low, he touched her chin, lifting her head so that her eyes were looking at him, "I won't let them anything happen to them, and neither will your father. We'll be home before you know it" he assured her as Gorlois agreed,

"It's not your fault sweetheart. They were looking out for you, the three of you didn't know what would happen" he told her climbing onto his horse as Gorlois ascended his and Vivien and Morgana watched as the two men rode out of the stables and into the night

While at the same time, they watched from the stables, Uther had been watching from his room inside the castle. He couldn't even imagine what his sons must be going through at this very moment. Odin would pay for kidnapping his sons in the midst of a battle.


	7. Chapter 6: Journey to Odin's Kingdom

**Star Wars & Merlin FanFic**

"**Chapter 6: Journey to Odin's Kingdom"**

When Anakin and Arthur were pushed back into their cell, their hands were untied and instead, the guards placed them into metal shackles that were secured to the walls, meters from each other. Anakin and Arthur both struggled in the guard's grip even as they felt the shackles lock onto their wrists,

The guards laughed, pushing Anakin and Arthur into sitting positions onto the hard cold floor, Anakin glared up at them

"Cowards!" he spat, however the guards laughed once more

"Odin's going to destroy your father and your kingdom" one guard snarled however Anakin only stared back harder before the guards left the cell. Arthur looked around the cell, seeing the night sky as best he could through the small barred window to the right, the chains rattled as he attempted to make himself comfortable

"Father will not come here by himself" he spoke in a soft voice as Anakin then pointed out

"Father will not come at all; he'll send two of his knights or even Obi Wan, to rescue us. Odin wants to trap him" he explained leaning his head back against the stoned wall, "I hope Morgana's alright" he added changing the subject as Arthur then replied

"Someone would have found her by now and she'll have told someone what we were planning on doing. She's smart" he assured him making Anakin smile

"I'm sorry I made you follow me into battle Arthur. It's my fault we're here" he confessed as Arthur shook his head

"No, it's not. You're my big brother and I wasn't going to let you go out there on your own. They'll come for us before it's too late" he promised as Anakin looked across at his little brother, the fear that was there before was replaced by the hope someone would come for them, Anakin attempted to move towards his brother, as best as the chains would allow him, allowing one hand on his leg,

"I hope you're right and we will see Odin's plan fail right before his own eyes" he told him as the night air crept into the cell through the small window, which dropped the temperature causing them to shiver from the cold.

* * *

The horses had been galloping through most of the night through the forest and across the open green plains towards Odin's kingdom which was on the far side of the land. With morning less than two hours away from rising, Obi Wan and Gorlois had decided to take a small break and give the horses a chance to have a drink themselves.

Obi Wan was sitting before the orange fire, watching the flames cackle before him before Gorlois placed more wood onto the fire, making it go higher before he began to unpacking small food rations from his pack, breaking the silence

"Why would Odin do this?" he asked, "He ambushed my team of soldiers, then has majority of his soldiers attempt to take Camelot and then turns around and kidnaps the two princes" he states "I mean did he want Camelot or did he want to take down the king?" he asked as Obi Wan leans back, looking across at him

"It was all about getting to Uther, that was his plan all along" he replies "He thought if I take out the knights, I can take Camelot easily and then his guards must have spotted Anakin and Arthur in the battlefield, knocked them before deciding he can get a ransom from Uther" he explained giving a low sigh "Anakin and Arthur being captured by Odin, means that Uther could give in, to whatever Odin wants" he warns as Gorlois handed him some food

"Well, Odin's a fool because we're going to slip in and take those boys back. They are the future of Camelot" he stated before he laughed "And besides, I'll never hear the end of it from Morgana, if I came back without them" he confessed making Obi Wan smile

"Seven years old and she has you firmly wrapped around her little finger" he teased as Gorlois shook his head,

"She's developed a friendship within the last six years of meeting Anakin and Arthur, they get along well and they both look out for her" he explained. Obi Wan laughed-he wasn't always around the kingdom but it sounded like Anakin and Arthur had kept themselves pre occupied before Obi Wan then thought of using his own abilities to find Anakin and Arthur, knowing in public, he abandon his abilities with the force, showing his loyalty to Uther all those years ago;

* * *

_Flashback-6 years ago_

_It was only a day, one day, that Uther lost his beloved wife Ygraine and was left to raise two young sons, Anakin and Arthur, who was only a day old. Uther was crushed, broken hearted at losing his wife and convinced there were forces behind her death which needed to be removed. He had come to a decision and knew it was a rash one; it was the best way that ensured his sons were protected._

_After leaving his two sons, in the care of one of the lovely, caring maids, Uther summoned his council members and head knights into the throne room which included his old friends Obi Wan and Gaius. Obi Wan had only been back for a few hours and was curious when Uther had asked him to remain here but said nothing and entered the throne room with Gaius and everyone else, where minutes later Uther moved to the front of the room facing them all,_

"_Today, we mourn the loss of Camelot's Queen, my wife Ygraine, she died giving birth to our second son, Arthur and while Gaius explained she died of natural causes, I believe there was something else behind her death" he informed them. Obi Wan and Gaius both straightened up, intent to know what he was going to say,_

"_Sorcery" he stated as small murmurs echoed throughout the chambers as Uther remained strong "Sorcery has struck the very heart of Camelot, the Queen is dead and the future of Camelot will grow up without their mother, I must do what I can to protect my sons" he stated. Obi Wan feared what he would say next_

"_For too long, magic has crept its way into Camelot and gone undetected for too long. It is dangerous and must be eliminated forever" he informed them. He stood tall, looking around the chambers "From this day, all magic is hence force banned from Camelot. Anyone caught with magic or aiding any sorcerer will be sentenced to death" he declared "Earlier tonight, I prepared a list which was handed to Gorlois with the most known sorcerers who could prove most dangerous, Gorlois and his men will round them up and they will be executed tomorrow" he explained, he turned towards the window "Council is dismissed" he told them before the advisors began to exit, all but Obi Wan and Gaius who moved closer to the king who then spoke_

"_Guards, leave us to talk" he instructed. The guards nodded and exited closing the doors behind them. Uther then turned to his two friends, seeing the stunned looks on their faces "I am sorry I didn't talk to you in private about this, but I need to do what is right to protect my kingdom and my sons. I value your friendships greatly and yet I know that both of you do not agree with me that magic is dangerous and needed to be banned" he spoke, turning towards them and they both saw a intimidating look in his eyes-he was serious. "I know you both have abilities within the area of magic and I don't wish to see two of my friends executed" he went on "I will pardon both of you if you agree, right here before me, to renounce your abilities, sparing your lives" he stated_

_Obi Wan and Gaius looked between each other; what else could they say? It would be pointless attempting to argue now and change the King's mind about his decision, perhaps, if they turned their backs on magic for now, it would give them time to change Uther's mind. They looked back at Uther, still with his looming glare staring right at them. Obi Wan took a deep breath before he spoke "You have been our friend for years Uther. You have allowed us to practice our abilities out in the open, saving the kingdom many times. We will remain loyal by your side" he assured him as Gaius then spoke "Even though we will be hated by our kind, we will support you in your decision to do what is best to protect the kingdom" he added before Uther placed one hand on Obi Wan's shoulder and the other on Gaius's shoulder, _

"_You have both shown where your loyalty truly lies and made the right decision" he told them heading out of the chambers leaving Obi Wan and Gaius alone once more. They still felt stunned within themselves that they made such a bold decision-shunning magic to protect their lives. Hopefully, through this decision, they could be able to make Uther see sense that magic isn't all bad; however they didn't realize that once the king made a law, it was final._

_End of flashback_

* * *

Gorlois looked across at Obi Wan, having noticed how quiet he had gone, he threw some smaller sticks into the fire, hearing it hiss before he heard Obi Wan speak

"Gorlois, you were one of the knights who were sent to round up all the magic users, how did you feel seeing not just men, but women and children put to death?" he asked. Gorlois seemed taken aback, unprepared for that question. He swallowed the lump in his throat before he spoke

"I tried not to think about what I was doing that day. To me, they seemed like normal innocent people and I had a one year old daughter at home and seeing the young children being rounded up by my own men, made me sick to my stomach and yet, I couldn't argue with the King for fear he might have me killed" he replied as Obi Wan listened quietly, trying to not to remember the images he saw from his place from the castle's window,

"Do you feel it was right of Uther to suddenly ban magic?" he asks as Gorlois remained quiet for a moment before he spoke

"He lost his wife, the Queen. I would not like to lose my wife" he pointed out lowering his head "But, to murder innocent people just because they had magic was perhaps going a bit too far. Banishing them, maybe, but death might be pushing it" he confessed as Obi Wan nodded

"So, if you knew someone who had magic or magical abilities, what would you do?" he asked as Gorlois looked at him curiously

"Depends on how long I have known them" he replied then asking "Are you trying to tell me something?' he asked as Obi Wan quickly shook his head "No, I just wanted to know your thoughts on the issue" he answered as Gorlois shrugged

"To me personally, I have no issue regarding magic. In the past, magic has been used to save Camelot and so I have no issue with magic or people with magical abilities" he confessed unable to believe these words coming out of his mouth as Obi Wan gave him a small smile, relaxing more knowing someone else in Camelot didn't see magic being dangerous.

* * *

_Chains rattled in the darkness, small cries for help followed, before a voice_

"_Anakin!" they cried "Anakin, please wake up, wake up!" they cried shaking a small young boy, his eyes closed, he remained still,_

"_Anakin!" they cried, the voice is Arthur's, he remained close to his brother before darkness covers them once more_

Morgana's eyes snapped open, "Anakin!" she gasped "Arthur!" she cried, sitting up in her own bed. Her mother was in the kitchen. Morgana slowly climbed out of her bed moving across to the window. Her dream still vivid in her mind and recently, she had been having dreams that felt so real, like they were telling the future and yet no one else thought they were, she stared out of her window before a voice startled her

"Morgana, sweetheart, what are you doing out of bed?" they asked, it was her mother. Morgana turned around towards her mother,

"I had a bad dream, about Anakin and Arthur" she sniffed as Vivien shook her head moving closer to her daughter taking her in her arms, Morgana began to cry in her mother's arms "It…was…so real, mommy, I don't want them to die" she sobbed as Vivien took a seat on the edge of the bed, lifting her daughter up into her arms

"Sweetheart, Anakin and Arthur will be fine; your father has gone off to help rescue them. You're just scared for them" she assured her "It was just a dream and dreams don't come true" she reminded her hearing Morgana continued to cry in her arms. Vivien began to rock her little girl gently, comforting her. She hoped her husband and his friend would rescue the two princes soon.

* * *

King Odin stood in the stoned dark hallway, lit by the torches along the wall, looking out across his courtyard as the hooded figure approached and spoke

"I hear you have captured two _interesting _prisoners" they spoke, their voice cold and strong as Odin turned to the figure

"The sons of Uther Pendragon and what interest is it to you?" he asks, or rather scoffed hearing the figure cackle

"How much would it cost for you to hand them over to me. Uther Pendragon is a old enemy of mine and having his sons in my control could provide me with a chance to destroy Camelot once and for all" he stated as Odin listened then spoke

"And what is it in for me?" he asked. The figure smirked underneath his hood

"The chance to be apart in the fall of Camelot" he replied going on to explain "Think about it, you hand his sons over to me. I turn them into my 'servants', then help to take over their father, before I kill them and rule Camelot and then I hand over half of the kingdom" he finished as Odin gave him a stern look

"How do I know you'll live up to your end of the bargain?" he asks seeing the figure shrug

"You don't, you'll just have to _trust _me. I want Uther dead as much as you do and imagine, an entire family dead and its city fallen to darkness" he tempted as Odin nodded

"Your offer entices me. I will need to think this over" he admitted. The figure sighed

"I'll give you one full day then I'll implement my own plan" he snarled before turning around, heading back down the hallway leaving Odin wondering should he take him up on his offer.

* * *

By early morning, Obi Wan and Gorlois were saddled back up and riding across the lands towards Odin's kingdom which was coming into sights, as they rode over the mountains. They then left their horses at the entrance to the forest before Odin's kingdom, moving through the trees with the bright sun shining through the trees, unaware to Gorlois, Obi Wan was relying on his "force abilities" to get them through the forest, he sensed the kingdom was getting closer

"Odin's kingdom is just a few meters ahead, and we cannot waste more time, for I sense much more danger for Anakin and Arthur than just Odin" he confessed as Odin sighed

"Why don't I like how you just said that?" he asks before he felt Obi Wan stop him with one arm, looking around,

"This way" Obi Wan only spoke turning slightly to the left and continued walking. Odin could see the faint outline of the castle through the cracks in the trees. They were almost there. Odin would have kept on walking if Obi Wan hadn't pulled him back and down to the ground,

"Guards are patrolling the perimeter. We'll need to find a way in without being seen" he informed him observing the castle and its perimeter. Guards patrolled the drawbridge and entrance to the courtyard, Obi Wan studied the castle carefully

"We'll have to enter from the lower levels, the dungeons would be closer to the lower levels" he explained as Gorlois looked over at the castle, before Obi Wan then sensed more darkness coming from the castle. There was some greater evil inside the walls, Obi Wan got to his feet

"Come on, we need to keep moving" he told him moving him slipping out from the bushes keeping to the right while moving closer to the castle. They were almost there, they would rescue Anakin and Arthur, and hopefully the darkness Obi Wan was sensing would pass and didn't threaten the rescue mission.


	8. Chapter 7: Rescuing The Princes

**Star Wars & Merlin FanFic**

"**Chapter 7: Rescuing the Princes"**

Obi Wan, using his force abilities to get him and Gorlois closer to the castle without being seen, he had noticed an underground entrance locked off by a caged gate. Obi Wan and Gorlois hugged the wall so that they could not be seen by the guards patrolling overheard. Gorlois gripped one of the cage door's bars. He stared down the tunnel into the darkness,

"These tunnels should lead us into the castle where we will work our way up towards the dungeons" Gorlois explained attempting to work out how to break open the door at the same time Obi Wan sensed something else, that dark feeling he was feeling before was back and much more closer. Obi Wan raised his sword to the metal hinges on the gate and with a little force guidance, broke the hinges seeing the gate fall down to the ground in front of them,

Gorlois was amazed, stepping over the fallen gate after Obi Wan, "The King has rarely spoken about your skills or abilities on the battlefield except held you in the highest honor" he informed him "And I can see why, that gate didn't go down with no ordinary blow. There was just that little _extra _push" he hints

Obi Wan, who had slowly moved into the tunnel reaching for a lit wall torch, froze in his place, not knowing how to reply to Gorlois; he shrugged "The bars were already beginning to rust away, so when my sword made contact with the bars, it was ready to fall" he simply replied

Gorlois shook his head, watching Obi Wan move further down the tunnel. There was something else behind the gate's easy opening. There was barely any rust from his side. It had come from Obi Wan and then he remembered the conversation last night in the forest they shared about the banning of magic.

Gorlois kept that thought in mind as he hurried his steps to catch up with Obi Wan. He hadn't fought much alongside Obi Wan in the past and only knew that the king considered this man one of his closest friends and protector of the kingdom.

To him, it wouldn't matter if Obi Wan had magical abilities, he wouldn't reveal his secret to anyone else. He was using his skills to protect the kingdom and right now, he was helping to save the princes. He was startled from his thoughts by Obi Wan, who had reached the end of the tunnel,

"Keep up with me from here on Gorlois, we will need to be cautious of any lone guards patrolling the castle" he explained. Obi Wan had been using the force to sense each level of the castle. The dungeons weren't that much further;

"And how close are we to the dungeons?" Gorlois asked him seeing Obi Wan pull back from around the corner

"It should be the floor above us. If we hurry, we can reach the princes before the next guard rotation" he informed him, slipping out from the corner and up the stoned stairs.

Checking to ensure his sword was close to him, he picked up a wall torch and followed Obi Wan up the steps.

* * *

Arthur looked over at his brother, who was attempting to break the chains once more, he sighed in frustration, resting his head against the wall, the chains rustled once more as Arthur spoke, in a low voice

"Too strong Ani, you've tried your best" he told him as Anakin shook his head, shaking the chains once more

"I won't give in. We will see father again" he assured him, he slowly pulled himself to his feet and as best as the chains would allow, moved closer towards his brother, the chains only allowed him to place one hand on his shoulder,

"I promise to look after you, you're my little brother" he told him seeing Arthur slowly lift his head up to his brother, where Anakin saw small tears in Arthur's eyes, a sight that only made him angrier,

"It will be alright Arthur" he assured him beckoning him closer to him so that Anakin could wrap his arms around him, resting his head on Arthur's head, listening to his brother crying and only hoping someone would come for them soon.

* * *

Obi Wan and Gorlois had managed to sneak into the armory and steal two uniforms that would hopefully pass them off as knights of Odin's army.

"I hope this works Obi Wan, because if we're discovered, we're all dead" Gorlois admitted as Obi Wan gave a small chuckle

"The dungeons are down this hallway. These disguises will allow us to walk the corridor freely and not having to worry about being caught. Just keep the helmet on" he instructed as he clipped his sword back into his belt and moved back out into the corridor, with Gorlois walking out beside him.

They couldn't see any other guards which was fortunate for them as they proceeded down the hallway, Obi Wan could sense Anakin and Arthur close. They were almost in sight of the dungeons when they heard a sharp voice

"Halt!" they cried freezing both Gorlois and Obi Wan in their steps, they slowly turned to see a guard moving towards them,

"Identify yourselves" he ordered in a strong voice adding "What business do you have down here?" he asked. Gorlois looked towards Obi Wan who remained calm

"We've been assigned to watch over the prisoners till this evening. King's orders" Obi Wan replied in a calm assertive voice. The guard looked him over curiously, Obi Wan decided to use a little more _persuasion _

"You can go on your break now. We'll take care of the prisoners. They won't be too much trouble" he told him before he added "We will also need the keys to the cells" he pointed out. Gorlois watched the guard keep quiet then as if he was hit in the back of the head, he shook his head

"The prisoners will be under your watch. They won't be too much trouble" he told them, unclipping the set of keys on his belt and handing them to Obi Wan then without another word, he turned on his heel and headed back down the corridor leaving Obi Wan and Gorlois alone once more

"That was close" Gorlois breathed as Obi Wan nodded "Come on" he only replied him reaching the very end of the corridor finding empty cells, with the rustling of chains and small cries coming from the far end.

Gorlois watched Obi Wan move down the hallway towards the cries as he held back for a moment. The interaction with the guard was still fresh in his mind and how easy it has been for them to slip past. Obi Wan seemed to have put the words into the guard's mind and he simply repeated them back

If Gorlois had suspected Obi Wan had used some kind of magical power just mere minutes ago, it was much clearer now and on display before his very eyes, but how could he call this special ability _evil, _look at how far they had made it. If Obi Wan hadn't been using his abilities, they would have been caught and their mission a failure.

It also made him be truthful and honest to himself, he had his own reasons to believe magic wasn't to be condemned as _evil, _and Gorlois found himself thinking about his sweet little girl Morgana.

It would worry him if Morgana did have any magic but would he shun her, no. he wouldn't shun her. He knew Morgana had a lot of _dreams_ and now he was beginning to wonder if these _dreams_ were something more.

He quickly looked ahead finding Obi Wan was already at the end, glancing back down the hallway at him. Gorlois shook his head and hurried after him.

* * *

_At the same time, within their cell…_

Anakin continued to comfort Arthur, until he heard the sound of footsteps before seeing two guards standing at the entrance to their cell, Anakin pulled back, keeping his grip on his brother, his blue eyes stared straight at them. Obi Wan sensed anger coming from the young boy, although right now, he only saw two enemy guards;

Anakin glared back at the two guards, watching them looking back at him, "You've come to take us to the King?" he asked seeing one of the guards unclip the keys off their belt and began to unlock the door to the cell. Anakin pulled back further, pushing Arthur behind him however once inside, the two guards stopped and removed their helmets

"Obi Wan!" Anakin breathed "Gorlois!" he chimed; Arthur peered out from behind his brother, seeing the familiar faces before they moved closer to undo the chains around the wrists,

"Your father is very worried about both of you, never mind the fact that you were both on the battlefield" Obi Wan informed them. Anakin lowered his head,

"Sorry, we just wanted to help" he confessed feeling the chains drop off his wrists as Gorlois did the same for Arthur. "Thanks for rescuing us" he added feeling Obi Wan lift him up into his arms, seeing Gorlois do the same to Arthur

"I promised your father I'd protect you both and I always will" he assured them. Gorlois, with Arthur in his arms, followed Obi Wan, with Anakin in his arms, out of the cell, ensuring no one else was coming.

* * *

They continued back down the corridor, Obi Wan using his senses to ensure no one else was coming. That darkness feeling still in the air, and he didn't want to stick around and find out what it was.

"How did you come in?" Anakin asked them as Gorlois laughed "We used the tunnels underneath the castle" he informed him heading back down the stoned steps before beckoned by Obi Wan around the corner,

"What is it?" Gorlois asks him as Obi Wan remains quiet, his back to the wall; sure enough Gorlois soon heard voices heading towards the dungeons,

"_I'm holding you to your word. If I hand the princes over to you, you will hand over half of Camelot to me when Uther is dead"_ the voice spoke. Obi Wan and Gorlois recognized that voice belonging to Odin hearing the other voice speak

"_Only when Camelot is burning and the King and his sons are dead will you have what I have promised you" _the voice assured him. Obi Wan sensed darkness surrounding this figure, there was something about this figure that he recognized but it was almost hard to believe.

Obi Wan and Gorlois watched their shadows on the wall and after ensuring they were almost out of sight, Obi Wan and Gorlois, with Anakin and Arthur in their arms, hurried back down the tunnel right before they heard loud angry screams and rushing footsteps

Gorlois smirked, "I think we can assume their prisoners are gone" he commented as Obi Wan gave a small chuckle casting a glance back over his shoulder

"We just need to keep moving, hopefully we'll make it to the entrance before…" Obi Wan's sentence was cut off by the loud ringing of bells above them. Gorlois shook his head,

"Well, they'll be high on alert now" he warns him however he still had faith that they would make it out of here without being seen. Obi Wan increased his steps

"Come on, let's keep moving. The entrance isn't too far" he assured him hurrying back down the tunnel, keeping a grip on Anakin who looked back at his brother who was holding onto Gorlois. They could hear the shouting growing as they continued to make their way back towards the tunnels

"_Search everywhere! They must be found!" _one guard ordered. Obi Wan and Gorlois hurried their pace until suddenly they saw four guards at the end of the hallway they were currently in turn towards them,

"Hey you there!" one cried; before they all drew their swords "Stop!" they cried. Gorlois gave a chuckle "Guess we should have expected a small fight" he laughs, placing Arthur down as Obi Wan did the same with Anakin. Anakin moved over towards Arthur, his arms around him. Obi Wan looked across at them

"Stay against the wall and close to us" he instructed pulling out his sword along with Gorlois, finding another two guards had joined the other four. Anakin and Arthur watched as the swords clashed together. Anakin watched as one of the soldiers fell, his sword hitting the ground,

Anakin, one hand holding onto Arthur's, slipped in between Gorlois and Obi Wan to grab the sword. Obi Wan knocked out another guard whilst Gorlois was taking on another, before one guard spotted the young prince and moved towards him. Anakin gripped the sword swinging it towards the guard, blocking his first attack as Arthur saw another sword fall to the ground, from the guard that had been fighting Gorlois. Gorlois had moved on, Arthur slowly slipped away and leaned forward for the sword moving back over beside Anakin, blocking another blow from the guard, they appeared to be holding the guard back however Obi Wan and Gorlois were unable to notice, holding off the other two guards as Obi Wan then sensed more guards heading in their direction.

Obi Wan looked over at Gorlois, "Gorlois, I need you to get Anakin and Arthur and head for the tunnels!" he instructed hearing one guard cry out in pain from behind him, knocking out his own guard, Obi Wan turned to see Anakin and Arthur, swords in hands, staring back at them, with the fallen enemy guard at their feet,

Obi Wan smirked "Well now, it appears that your father's training is paying off" he notes seeing both boys grinning proudly just as Gorlois finished the last guard off, turning around towards Obi Wan, Anakin and Arthur, he gave them an impressed look "Wow boys, all that training and playful fighting with Morgana appears to be working" he points out as Obi Wan gave a small chuckle whilst Anakin flipped the sword he was holding into his other hand,

"Father is teaching us well" Anakin admitted startled by the rushing footsteps coming even closer, he pulled Arthur closer towards him as Obi Wan looked back at Gorlois,

"Keep moving to the tunnels, I'll ensure the rest of the guards don't follow us" he explained as Gorlois shook his head "It's too risky, Odin has an army of thousand and I can't just leave you here" he tried to argue as Obi Wan shook his head "I'll be fine. I'll catch up. You must get Anakin and Arthur out of here, I fear Odin will _not _be kind if he re captured them again" he warned him

Gorlois opened his mouth to retort but he was right, Odin could simply kill both princes. He wanted to say more but noticed the stern look Obi Wan was sending him, time was against them and deep down, Gorlois felt that Obi Wan was going to catch up with them, he just needed trust and seeing at how far they had come, Gorlois had no reason not to trust him,

He moved back over towards Anakin and Arthur, hearing Obi Wan speak up once more "Once you get to the tunnels, keep making your way towards the entrance but do not leave the tunnel. Hopefully I will have caught up with you by then" he assured them.

Gorlois nodded "Let's hope so, I'd hate to make the journey back to Camelot with you and tell Uther he's lost one of his good friends" he teased clapping a hand on his shoulder before lifting Arthur up into his arms and taking Anakin's hand in his

Anakin only looked back at Obi Wan, a confused, worried look on his face; Obi Wan gave him a smile

"Don't worry, I'll catch up to you, I promise" he assured them smirking "Wouldn't want to give Gorlois all the praise in rescuing you" he teases. Anakin remained unsure but saw a glimmer in Obi Wan's eyes that gave hope that he would catch up and ran off with Gorlois and Arthur towards the drainage tunnels leaving Obi Wan to deal with the coming guards.

* * *

Obi Wan saw the shadows of the guards appearing on the walls ahead, Obi Wan raised his hands up in front of him and over his head. He closed his eyes, blocking out the cries of the guards and focused on the crumbling ceiling, hearing the cracks beginning to form and small pieces beginning to fall down onto the ground

"There's one!" he heard one guard cry out as Obi Wan remained focused and feeling the ceiling cracking more, Obi Wan jumped back right as the ceiling fell crashing down in front of him blocking the hallway sending the guards to a crashing halt,

Obi Wan, coughing slightly from the dust, waved a hand in front of him, a smirk across his face

"That will slow them down" he muttered before he sped off down the hallway towards the drainage system.

* * *

With Arthur in his arms, and Anakin's hand gripped in his other hand, Gorlois finally saw the light coming from the entrance to the drainage tunnel ahead. They had been hastily making their way through the tunnel, amidst the rats and sewage

"Almost there" Gorlois assured them as Anakin kept looking over his shoulder whilst Arthur looked back at his brother, before he spoke

"But Obi Wan's hasn't caught up with us yet" he pointed out as Anakin then added "We need to go back" he insisted as Gorlois shook his head

"Too risky boys, we will get to the entrance and hopefully he'll have caught up with us" he promised before a voice cut in

"Sooner than you think" they called. Gorlois, Anakin and Arthur all turned to see Obi Wan running towards them; he smiled over at the two young princes

"See, I told you I wasn't leaving you" he told them lifting Anakin up, he approached the tunnel's entrance,

"Come on, we don't have much time, they're all still in the courtyard and lower town" he explained. Gorlois nodded, peering out from the tunnel, seeing the forest ahead. Once they made it to the forest, their journey would become easier,

"Come on, we need to keep moving" Gorlois told him. Obi Wan kept silent, sensing the guard's movements above, some of them were getting closer, it wouldn't be much longer till they were out on the grounds,

"Okay, now" he replied and together, Obi Wan and Gorlois ran out into the sunlight, feeling it on their direct skin as Anakin and Arthur both squinted from the blinding sunlight, raising their hands over their eyes, they did not stop even as they reached the cover of the trees, running until the castle was out of sight and Obi Wan could no longer sense any more enemies.

* * *

Obi Wan and Gorlois then placed Anakin and Arthur down on the ground but continued walking. It was Anakin who spoke first

"Thanks for coming to our rescue, we're sorry for making Father worried" he confessed as Arthur then added

"We just wanted to prove ourselves and help protect the kingdom but it was Anakin's idea" he admitted seeing Anakin glare back at him whilst Obi Wan and Gorlois just laughed

"He may still be upset with you for sneaking off however he'll just be pleased to have you back within the walls of Camelot" he informed them as they reached an open space of the forest, "Okay, we'll all take a small break before we continue making our way home to Camelot" he explained

Gorlois remained standing as Obi Wan took a seat on either side of Anakin and Arthur, starting to pull out small rations of food they had brought with them, hearing Gorlois spoke up

"I'm going to go gather some fire wood" he told them moving off once more as Obi Wan handed Anakin and Arthur some food. Looking at both young princes, they would have been unrecognizable, with their dirty, messy blond hair, wrists red from where the chains had held them into place, torn ripped clothes and small cuts on their legs,

Arthur looked across at Anakin who knew what he was thinking before asking Obi Wan

"Obi Wan, is Morgana alright?"' he asked hearing Arthur add "Was she hurt?" seeing Obi Wan give them a smile

"Morgana was unconscious when I found her and she had a wound to her head but she's alright and worried for both of you. She'll be very happy to see you both" he assures them seeing them smile, continuing to eat just as Gorlois returned fire wood in his arms,

The last few hours had been eventful however Obi Wan sensed this was not over, it was only just the beginning and Anakin and Arthur would need to be protected to ensure this never happened again, but for now they would rest and focus on returning the princes home to Uther.


	9. Chapter 8: Returning Home

**Star Wars & Merlin Fanfic**

**Chapter 8: "Returning Home"**

It was late in the afternoon when Obi Wan, Gorlois, Anakin and Arthur emerged from the forest to where they had left the horses, quietly nibbling at the grass, the rushing water of the nearby stream close by filling their ears as Gorlois moved to check on both horses before lifting Anakin up onto his horse whilst Obi Wan did the same with Arthur before climbing up, sitting in front of him and taking hold of the reins

"Almost home boys" Obi Wan spoke hearing Gorlois speak up

"So be prepared for your father's welcome, you could find his grip tightening" he teased hearing Obi Wan give a small chuckle, he was making light of the fact that Uther no doubt will give his sons giant embraces and tears of joy when they return,

Arthur grinned as Anakin laughed "Well, let's not keep him waiting" he smirked as Gorlois and Obi Wan tightened their hold on the reins and gave a gentle tap to the horses signaling them to move and soon the two horses were galloping across the open field towards Camelot.

* * *

The hooded figure snarled underneath their hood and for a moment, Odin feared for his life, after reporting to this mysterious figure of the prince's escape

"You foolish man!" he snaps "You had both princes and you let them escape!" he exclaims as Odin, his hands shaking slightly spoke

"My men inform me that they believe it was two soldiers from Uther, who disguised themselves as my men and broke the boys out. They did try to stop them however the collapse of the ceiling in one hallway prevented them from stopping them" he explained

Palpatine's eyes glared underneath his hood, "So right now, those boys are back within the walls of Camelot!?" he asks seeing Odin nod

"According to my men, they are well and truly far from this kingdom" he explained. Palpatine sneered hearing Odin speak up

"I will send my men back to Camelot to attempt to re capture them again" he assured him however Palpatine stopped him

"No! Uther will be on his guard even more and keeping his sons closer than before, _I _will come up with another plan where or not, you will be involved is another story" he hisses moving from the throne room as Odin slumped down in his seat,

He was so close to having Camelot in his grasp, they may have been lucky to escape this time, next time Uther won't be so lucky.

* * *

Having taken his post on top of the sentry look out mere moments ago, the guard looked through the trees towards the pathway seeing two brown horses galloping towards the kingdom; two figures on top of each horse, the guard studied the figures and couldn't believe his eyes, it was Gorlois and Obi Wan, with the two princes!

He looked across at another guard, "Alert the King, they've returned!" he cried in delight seeing the guard rush off towards the castle hearing the horses coming even closer, the guard looked back, seeing Anakin sitting behind Gorlois and Arthur sitting behind Obi Wan.

Uther would be delighted when he heard this news, since the attack on the city and the kidnapping of his two sons, all he wanted was his sons back and now he has hearing the horses gallop across the drawbridge and back into the city.

* * *

Whilst back inside Camelot, Uther was standing by one of the large windows of his throne room, thinking about his two friends and his sons, wondering why they weren't back and hoping nothing had gone wrong. He didn't see the guard rush in until he spoke

"My lord" he breathed coming to a stop mere meters from the King seeing Uther turn towards him, silent as he went on,

"They've returned and they have the princes with them" he smiles. Uther is at a lost for words, they had done it; he breathes a sigh of relief before he rushes past the guard towards the courtyard overwhelmed with emotion.

* * *

Obi Wan and Gorlois slowed the horses down as they neared the palace entrance; two servants came forward to take the reins from Obi Wan and Gorlois as they jump down off their horses before helping Anakin and Arthur down, they then hear the rushing sound of footsteps coming out from the doors,

It is Uther, followed by Vivien with Morgana and Gaius, smiles of relief on their faces,

"Anakin! Arthur!" Uther cries before both boys run towards their father's open embrace as Gorlois moves over towards his wife and daughter, taking Morgana into his arms, giving her a kiss on her cheek then wrapping his arm around his wife and giving her a tender kiss,

"Welcome home" she smiles seeing him grin "It is good to be back home" he confesses as Morgana rests her head on his shoulder looking over at her two friends in the arms of their father

"I'm so relieved to know you're both safe and home" Uther admits holding his sons close, their hands clinging to their father's robes

"We're sorry father for what we did" Anakin told him "We only wanted to help" he added in a low voice as Uther pulled back, looking at his two sons, while he wanted to be angry for what they did, after what happened, a part of him was just relieved to have them back home,

"You only wanted to help me and show how much your training is coming along. I'm just happy to see you both safe" he grinned hugging them once more before he got to his feet ahead of Obi Wan and Gorlois, with Vivien and Morgana following, moving towards them

"I had hoped you would bring them home and you have. You are two of my closest and bravest friends and Camelot thanks you for what you have done here" Uther told them as Obi Wan then chuckled

"Let us hope, it does not happen again" he teases before all four adults moved back up the steps whilst Morgana walked along side Anakin and Arthur, not before she had given them each a strong firm

"I'm so happy to hear you're safe, I was scared for you" she confesses as Anakin smirks,

"We would never leave you alone" he promises her "Who would you practice fighting alongside?" he asks grinning as she playfully hits him, placing an arm around Arthur and Anakin placed an arm around her shoulders following their parents and Obi Wan back into the castle.

* * *

That night, after dinner had been served and a toast had been given to Obi Wan and Gorlois, Uther said goodnight to Anakin and Arthur and sent them off to their rooms with two maids. Gorlois had headed home with his wife and daughter and it was now Obi Wan and Uther left to wander the hallways,

"I can't thank you enough Obi Wan for rescuing my sons" Uther admitted, "The longer they were away from here, the more I worried, they were dead" he confessed as Obi Wan nodded

"I fear Odin taking your sons was _no _accident. At first I thought he had kidnapped them to get you" he began to say "However when Gorlois and I were sneaking through the castle, I overheard a conversation that confirmed our worst fears" he told him seeing Uther's eyes widen

"Palpatine" he spoke straight out, with a hint of fear in his voice. It was a name Uther would have thought he'd never have to say again, Obi Wan slowly nodded

"I fear so sire, there was great darkness surrounding Odin's castle, darkness I've not felt since Palpatine was here. He wanted Odin to hand Anakin and Arthur over to him for his own terrible plot which would then see Odin own half of Camelot" he informed him

They both then moved over to a nearby window, looking out over the kingdom, with the small lights of the houses down in the lower town twinkling,

"I thought I would have never have to deal with Palpatine again" he confessed as Obi Wan agreed,

"He took the ban on magic the hardest and I'm afraid he won't stop until you're dead along with your children" he pointed out, gripping his friend's shoulder

"But I promise that won't happen, he won't win" he assured him seeing Uther turn to give him a small smile, he believed his friend was telling the truth however Palpatine had spent years increasing his abilities and it could just mean tragedy for all of them.

* * *

Thinking that his sons were asleep, it was the exact opposite for both young boys as Arthur found out, he wasn't the only one awake. He slowly pushed opened the door to his brother's room,

"Anakin?" he calls out in a low voice, stepping into the room walking over towards the bed before he heard his familiar voice

"Arthur, what are you doing out of bed?" Anakin asks, emerging from behind the dress screen, wearing black pants and night shirt. He moves over towards his brother placing one hand on his shoulder,

"You couldn't sleep either?" he asks him seeing Arthur shake his little head,

"Do you think Odin will come after us again?" he asks as Anakin sighed, a thought that played on his mind as well, he gave his brother a small hug,

"Odin wouldn't dare come near Camelot after what he's done to Father, we're safe here" he promised him before he got an idea, "But how about for tonight, you can sleep with me in my bed?" he asked seeing Arthur smile giving him another hug before Anakin then led his brother over towards his four poster bed, settling down for the night.

* * *

Palpatine was not a man to be messed with. Ever since Uther declared all magic banned, he swore revenge on Uther Pendragon and his family. He came so close to having both his sons in his grasp until a secret rescue right under Odin's nose!

He was now back in his own lair, sitting down, eyes closed, focusing on images of the _King, _his men and his sons. Right now, he saw both young princes, cuddled next to each other, asleep, he sneered at the image

"Sleep young princes, soon you will play a part in the demise of your foolish stubborn father" he snarled. Uther would pay for what he has done to him and his kind and how broken will he be when it is his _own _sons who end his life?


	10. Chapter 9-Tragedy

**Star Wars & Merlin Fanfic**

**Chapter 9: "Tragedy"**

Three years have passed, Anakin is now eleven years old, Arthur is nine years old and their friend Morgana is 10 years old, since the attack on Camelot and the kidnapping of Anakin and Arthur. They had all grown within the last three years and proving to be strong fighters, even Morgana! She was handling herself against Anakin and Arthur, their friendship growing stronger every day.

Anakin and Arthur regarded her as the sister they never had whilst she looked to them as the brothers she always wanted, they enjoyed teasing and playing games with each other. They had formed a close knit friendship together.

As for Uther, there had been no sighting of Odin or any of his men near the border of Camelot since the ambush three years ago and no threat made from Palpatine although Uther did not believe him to be dead and remain vigilant

There had been small groups of rogue bandits coming within reach of the citadel, Uther had sent his men out there to stop them but each time, the knights reported they were growing in numbers and strength but Uther was determined to ensure they could not reach the citadel.

The most recent report from a scout that there was a group of close to 60 bandits, Uther was confident Gorlois and his knights could handle them and ordered them to prepare to head out for their location.

* * *

The servants had brought out the horses for the knights as they said goodbye to their families, while Uther, Anakin and Arthur watched from their place on the steps, all dressed in their royal attire. Anakin and Arthur were mainly watching Morgana standing beside her mother, and saying goodbye to her father Gorlois, they saw the look of sadness on her face as he knelt down before her;

"I'm sorry to leave once more my little princess" he begins, touching her chin softly "I shouldn't be gone for long, I shall return after we stop these bandits" he told her, grinning "I trust you'll stay out of trouble" he warned her seeing Morgana nod before she threw her arms around her father

"I'll miss you father" she whispers as he holds closer "As will I but I promise I'll return like always" he assured her giving her a kiss on her cheek before he places her back down getting to his feet, where he embraces his wife once more then turns towards his horse;

Morgana, still staring up at her father, doesn't see Anakin or Arthur approach her until they each placed a hand on her shoulders, she rested her head on Anakin's shoulder as Arthur rubbed her back gently,

"It will be alright Morgana, your father has gone away many times and always returned" Anakin reminded her hearing her reply

"But what something goes wrong, I don't want him to die" she confesses gripping Anakin's arm more as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder as Arthur spoke

Your father is a strong knight for our kingdom, he'll return" he promised her looking back at Gorlois and the knights, now sitting on their horses, they all looked over at the King giving a small bow as Uther gave them a silent nod before they turned and headed out of the courtyard and out of the citadel.

* * *

Once the knights were gone, the servants moved away and the guards returned to their posts, Morgana looked back up at her two friends, "Thank you for caring for me" she spoke, her voice soft as Anakin smiled,

"You're welcome, you're our dear friend and we love you Morgana" he pointed out seeing a small smile cross her face before Arthur then spoke up

"Even if you do enjoy winning our fights" he pointed out seeing her smile grow as she got an idea

"Well how about another match?" she asks them curiously before she smirks "Unless you're both scared, I'll beat you both again" she teased seeing Anakin and Arthur gasp,

"Scared? Since when have we ever been scared from a fight?" Anakin asks her, wrapping an arm around Arthur's shoulder, who nodded in agreement

"He's right so let's head over to the training grounds now and show that we're not scared" he grinned running off in the direction of the training grounds leaving Morgana to quietly follow them, with a mischievous smirk across her face.

Sometimes it was just _too _much fun playing around with Anakin and Arthur, however Morgana didn't mind it one bit.

* * *

Almost three hours had passed since Gorlois and his men had left Camelot, remaining on alert since they had entered the forest. Recent reports about these bandits had their numbers increase to 70, leading to the conclusion that they were recruiting every day which could lead to a battle; Gorlois promised they would stop them before they could reach Camelot.

Gorlois then began thinking about Vivien and Morgana again; he hated leaving them but knew his duty and how loyal he was to the King. At first, he thought these bandits posed no threat until their numbers doubled and he knew he couldn't take the risk and would protect the citizens of the city along with his men.

The sunlight was peeking through the trees as they proceeded through the forest, the animals scurried around them, climbing or running through the trees, they all listened for the slightest disturbance before another knight rode up alongside Gorlois

"The bandit's most recent sighting is just ahead; we will stop there and mark out a perimeter" he instructed before another knight rode up alongside of him,

"Perhaps we should have two guards on look out to ensure an ambush doesn't happen like last time" he suggested as a third guard scoffed,

"But this time, they're just bandits, they're not that skilled to plan an ambush" he pointed out however Gorlois shook his head

"They may be just bandits but they're increasing their numbers day by day and they could even be waiting for us. Two guards will keep a look out each hour" he explained reaching the clearing, a soft gust of wind blew through them as they got off their horses,

Gorlois moved to the front to scout out the surroundings "Ensure these horses are fed and given water, then get a fire starting" he instructed looking out across the plains and through the trees, listening to his men preparing the site behind him, Gorlois only hoped that these bandits would be dealt with soon.

* * *

Having spent the entire morning with Anakin and Arthur out on the training grounds, Morgana was a little upset when her mother came to bring her back home right as Uther also had called Anakin and Arthur inside to help oversee royal duties.

Morgana had enjoyed showing both her friends how far she had come in her training so far, even winning a few fights;

_Flashback-20 minutes ago_

_Morgana's sword touched Anakin's once more as she swiftly knocked it out from his hand before she moved her sword so that it was now in front of his face_

"_Do you surrender now?" she simply asks as Anakin cheekily grins _

"_Do I have much of a choice?" he teases hearing Arthur laugh, adding "You've surprised me today" he confesses as Morgana smirks_

"_You boys just know how to cheer me up" she admits, she then lowers her sword and holds out her hand for him to shake before Anakin simply pulls her towards him giving her a friendly hug just as Arthur came over to join them._

_End of flashback_

Vivien cleared their small table looking back at her daughter, who appeared quiet, quieter than usual,

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" she asks startling Morgana from her thoughts,

"I'm just a little tired" she lied, she didn't want to confess to her mother that her thoughts were still on her father as Vivien then gave a small chuckle

"Well, how about you go take a rest sweetie, it's probably from all your fun with the princes" she pointed out continuing to wash the plates before Morgana gave a low sigh and exited from the kitchen to her own room.

* * *

Meanwhile back inside the castle, Anakin and Arthur stood on either side of their father's throne, dressed in their royal formal attire, watching their father in the middle of knighting four new men into knighthood. They silently watched as their father moved down towards the four men, heads bowed, kneeling before the King,

Uther sword in hand, stood before the first man, he tapped his right shoulder then his left before pulling the sword away, "Arise Sir David" he spoke in a firm clear voice seeing David got to his feet as Uther then adds "Knight of Camelot" He gives a small nod back to him continuing down the line,

"Arise Sir Nathan" he continued, tapping the man's right shoulder then his left before Nathan rose to his feet "Knight of Camelot" Uther finishes moving down the line to the third guard

His sword tapped the man's right shoulder "Arise Sir Samuel" he spoke, his sword tapping his left shoulder before the man rose to his feet, "Knight of Camelot" he tells him as Samuel gives him a small smile.

Uther then moves in front of the last man, his sword tapping his right shoulder, "Arise Sir Ethan" he speaks tapping his left shoulder before Ethan rises to his feet "Knight of Camelot" he concludes before members of the court begin to clap, Uther then turns back to look at his sons who give him a proud smile back as he moved back closer to them

"Will you be sending the new knights to meet up with Gorlois and his men, father?" Anakin asked as Uther slipped his sword back into its cover,

"No, they have only been recently knighted, they will remain here to watch over the city and increase their training" he explained beginning to walk out of the throne room with Anakin and Arthur alongside him

"Isn't that risky father?" Arthur asked, "Gorlois needs all the men he can get" he informed him as Uther then spoke

"Gorlois is one of my best knights and has many of the finest and strongest knights Camelot has to offer, and the knights who have remained behind will protect the city" he explained placing one hand on Anakin's back and the other on Arthur's

"Don't worry about the knights, they will return" he promised smiling "Now, why don't you two go off and play" he suggested, seeing them nod, giving him a hug

"Yes father" Anakin replied rushing off down the hallway with Arthur as Uther continued towards his own chambers.

* * *

_3 days later…_

Still no word from Gorlois or the knights, Uther was attempting to distract himself by handling his other duties and spending time with his sons, he only hoped that the bandits had been stopped, and his men will return home soon.

Morgana, on the other hand, was still worried for her father, her mother was concerned, not even Gaius's sleeping draft was strong enough to stop the nightmares, the only thing that gave her a small smile was Anakin and Arthur, however one afternoon, Morgana decided to take a small nap only to be haunted by another horrific dream

_Morgana's nightmare_

_The cries erupted around the battlefield, soldiers from Camelot fell, as well as 'some' of the bandits, it seemed these bandits had been well prepared and taken the soldiers off guard_

_Gorlois watched his men fall, as he fought alongside the ones still standing, before he saw one of the bandits, the leader, he presumed, moving towards him, he stepped away from his men and moved towards him, gripping his sword tightly_

_He successfully blocked each attack, parrying his sword with his own, until he felt a sudden pain, he dropped his sword looking down to see another sword coming through from his back, piercing his heart, his eyes widen as he falls to the ground, the screams growing louder around him as his world goes black…_

Morgana's eyes quickly spring open "Father!" she breathes in a panic bolting upright in her bed, the sun was nearly setting as the afternoon drew to a close, Morgana placed one hand on her head, _what was that dream about? It felt so real but who could she run to?_

Morgana quickly jumped down off the bed and raced out of her room and her house straight towards the palace-she wasn't going to the King….for now, but the next best thing, her two friends Anakin and Arthur, perhaps they could talk to their father.

* * *

Dressed in simple pants and a over shirt, Anakin and Arthur were casually strolling through the palace, until Anakin had suggested they head out to the lower town, assuring his brother nothing bad would happen and guards were stationed all around the city, of course they hadn't planned for an unexpected run in.

Turning the corner towards the front doors, Anakin and Arthur walked right into an almost out of breath Morgana, in a fluster of panic, Anakin placed his arms around her, holding her still,

"Morgana, what's wrong?" he asked, feeling her grip his sleeves as Arthur looked back between Anakin and Morgana silently hearing her start to cry,

"It's…my father" she cries as Arthur and Anakin's eyes widen "Did something happen to him, have the guards-?" Anakin was quickly cut off by Morgana once more,

Morgana pauses before she starts to stutter "I…..I…. had a dream, a dream where he died" she sobbed as Arthur placed one hand on her back as Anakin held her close, hearing Arthur speak

"But dreams rarely come true Morgana" he pointed out something that their father had assured them over the years as Morgana shook her head, her teary eyes looking between her two friends

"Could you…" she started to say trying to find the words "Could you talk to your father, ask to send out more soldiers?" she asked,

Anakin looked down at Arthur; Morgana had been their friends for as long as they could remember, they had often heard her mother talking with Gaius about Morgana suffering from bad dreams, unsettling dreams and even though the adults dismissed them as _'dreams'. _Anakin and Arthur were noticing that Morgana was deeply affected by these dreams,

Anakin sighed, before he spoke "Well, we could try, he's knighted seven new knights since Gorlois and his men left, perhaps he can send them" he assured her as Arthur glanced back at him, keeping quiet as he remembered their father's words,

Morgana gave them a small smile "Thank you" she whispered before they lead her back down to the hallway to find their father, hoping they could help their friend.

* * *

Uther was in his quarters with his friend Obi Wan, when he heard a knock at his door, seeing it open to reveal Anakin, Arthur and to his surprise, Morgana, who appeared to be quite upset,

"Anakin, Arthur" he speaks "What brings you here?" he asks them moving over towards them as Obi Wan watches silently, he senses fear and sadness around them, especially Morgana. Arthur keeps one arm around his friend as Anakin steps forward,

"Father, Morgana is worried about her father, she is fearing that he could die and was wondering if perhaps, you could send a few more knights to back up Gorlois?" he asked. Uther sighed, before he beckoned Arthur to step forward with Morgana, taking one of her hands in his own,

"Morgana, I have known your father for many years, sent him on many missions and into battles, where he has always returned home, even with some minor injuries" he explained "Your father is strong, he will stop these mere bandits and return home" he assured her as Anakin tried to cut in once more

"But father, what about-"he was then cut off by Uther,

"Those knights, who have been knighted recently, still require more training before they can be sent out, just like every other knight. We cannot send every knight out leaving the city unprotected" he stated, he gave Morgana a small hug then Anakin and Arthur,

"Now, off you go, and your father will be home before you know it Morgana" he re assured her however Morgana was still unsure but said nothing and left with Anakin and Arthur leaving the two adults alone once more.

* * *

Obi Wan watched the door close behind the three children as Uther moved over towards the window, where an orange glow was coming in from the sunset, he sensed the sadness all three children were feeling as well as the feeling of dread, like Uther should be sending back up soldiers to help Gorlois.

His fingers traced the edge of the table before him as he watched Uther remain silent and in thought, as Obi Wan decided to voice his thoughts on this matter,

"Perhaps you should be sending more soldiers to assist Gorlois and the knights" he spoke seeing Uther slowly turn his head towards him

"Why?" he asked him straight out as Obi Wan moved towards him,

"I just have a bad feeling about these bandits, the scout reported their numbers grew day by day, they may overpower the knights" he cautioned him adding "I _feel _like Gorlois will need all the help you can give him" he pointed out

Uther glared back at his friend, he had long accepted his old friend's abilities despite creating laws banning his kind, and he thought he'd never have to hear his friend speak like this again despite the situation at hand

"I thought I asked you to _never _bring up these _feelings _again!" he snapped at his friend startling him as Uther moved away from the window, the orange sunset replaced by darkness, he attempted to keep his voice stern "Gorlois is a strong, powerful leader and knight, I've trusted him with my life for years, he's fought in many battles and while these battles are dangerous, they are necessary to protect my people" he explained as Obi Wan tried to cut in

"But these bandits, they are increasing in numbers and I feel they may outnumber the knights despite Gorlois being a strong leader. He is a fine leader but it wouldn't hurt to send more soldiers" Obi Wan insisted as Uther who had been attempting to hold his anger in, snapped

"YOUR feelings are useless to me, magic is hopeless to me! Strength and determination are important and bandits are nothing against the knights of Camelot" he assured him stepping closer towards him, "I don't want to hear any more of your _feelings_" he warned him "Or I'll have you thrown in the dungeons" he cautioned stunning his friend

Obi Wan stood there, unable to reply, he felt his friend's anger but also a sense of nerves, though he decided to leave it be and without another word, he left Uther's quarters, trusting that his friend knew what he was doing.

* * *

Later that evening, as nightfall had settled in over Camelot, the King, the princes, Morgana and its citizens had all gone to bed, except for two-Obi Wan had sought the wisdom and guidance of his own friend Gaius, who seemed surprised to find him in his chambers so late in the evening.

Gaius leaned against his desk as he watched Obi Wan pace up and down in front of him,

"I've fought alongside Gorlois in many battles as well, he accompanied me to rescue Anakin and Arthur, he is a strong knight but I just sense that this battle will be a difficult only because of the growing numbers of these bandits, they could overpower them" he explained going on "But Uther is stubborn and set in his ways now, he won't listen to me, especially when I mentioned my feelings" seeing Gaius sigh

"For 9 years now, he has gone without the aid of magic, he feels that he can rely only on his battle experience and telling him that Palpatine is still out there, only hardens his thoughts on magic. I fear he is putting people's lives at risk and only hope the knights return home with a few bruises and no deaths" Gaius pointed out as Obi Wan shook his head

"Maybe he needs to see more death to know, magic isn't to blame. You didn't see or feel how scared Morgana was or how Anakin and Arthur attempted to stand up to their father on the matter" he informed him as Gaius shook his head

"Uther is a-"Gaius was then abruptly shut off by the rushing sound of footsteps before the door to Gaius chambers burst open, revealing a lone guard, attempting to catch his breath,

"Gaius!" he breathed "You must come immediately!" he exclaimed as Gaius and Obi Wan looked concerned

"What is it, is it the King or his sons?" Gaius asked gathering his medicine bag as the guard shook his head,

"It's the knights, they've returned but it's not good" he informed them, Gaius exchanged a look with Obi Wan before without another word, they rushed from his chambers hoping the situation wasn't _too _severe.


	11. Chapter 10: A Shattered Life

**Chapter 10: "A Shattered Life"**

The rushing footsteps and shouts echoing throughout the corridors is what awoke Anakin and Arthur from their sleep, confused and wondering what was going on, and fearing something had gone wrong with the knights or worst, their father. Anakin leapt out of his bed and towards his doors, only to find them locked, Arthur's as well. It seems that Uther had learnt from last time and ensured that Anakin and Arthur were kept out of the chaos,

Anakin then rushed over towards his window, looking down into the courtyard to see guards, servants and his father running around over towards Gaius and Obi Wan, Anakin watched through his window, hoping all this chaos wasn't about the knights although deep down he had a bad feeling about what was happening.

* * *

Down in the courtyard, guards were rushing around, as servants quickly hurried to move the horses away which had been carrying wounded soldiers back from the battle, Obi Wan was helping two more guards attend to two more wounded knights when Gaius approached him,

"Have you seen Uther?" he asked him seeing his friend shake his head

"No, what's wrong? Have you found Gorlois yet?" he asked seeing Gaius go silent, giving a small nod, Obi Wan sensed his friend's sadness as he realized what had happened, he lowered his voice so that the two guards wouldn't hear him "Is he dead?" he asked

Gaius looked up at him with a somber look, "I'm afraid so" he admitted. Obi Wan stared back at him stunned, unable to react, he moved back over to the two guards who were attending to another two wounded knights,

"I should take these men up to your chambers" he only replied "Go find Uther" he simply told him lifting one of the knight's arms over his shoulder and leading him up towards the castle leaving Gaius to continue tending to the wounded and finding Uther.

* * *

Morgana had been awakened by her mother almost 30 minutes ago, instructing her to stay at home until she found out what was going on. She could hear shouting and yelling outside and she only hoped her father was alright. She couldn't stand waiting around and decided to head out and up to the castle, perhaps she was with Gaius.

She soon found herself in the courtyard surrounded by guards, servants, horses and wounded knights, eyes scanning each wounded knight, looking for her father, she felt fear running through her-_why couldn't she see him? Was he dead? Is that why her mother hadn't come back for her? _She also couldn't see Anakin or Arthur around but suspected that Uther had them locked in their rooms in case this was leading to another attack.

She was startled once more when she heard her name being called, "Morgana!" they cried as she turned towards the steps to the castle, and saw Obi Wan moving towards her, she hurried over towards him, wrapping her arms around him, "Obi Wan!" she exclaimed gripping his arms "What's happened, is my father alright?" she asked panic in her voice as Obi Wan held her close, he didn't know how to answer her quite yet and instead he simply replied

"I'll take you to your mother" wrapping an arm around her, he led her through the crowds towards the castle which would lead to the hospital wing where he had last seen her mother.

* * *

Meanwhile, still kept locked in his room, Anakin remained by his window watching the commotion continuing down in the courtyard below, he had already spotted his father and just minutes ago seen Obi Wan with Morgana as horses continued to bring back wounded knights which would only have made his friend worry for her father and that had him blaming himself because he still wasn't strong enough to stand up to his father,

He could still see her, gripping his arms, in a panic and concern over her dream-they seem to be getting more and more frequent, he didn't know why her parents or Gaius kept dismissing them but then again, what else could they say, magic was banned and if Morgana was suspected of having anything to do with magic, she'd be killed and he couldn't see that happen to his friend,

He listened for the rushing sound of more footsteps outside of his room before he heard a voice behind him, "Any news on what's happened?" Arthur asked as he emerged from the secret passage way they had created which connected their rooms shortly after they had returned home from being rescued three years ago

_Flashback_

_Smirking at his handy work, Anakin turned back to his young brother who was sitting up on his brother's bed looking over at the small tunnel like hole beside his wardrobe,_

"_There" he starts wiping the dust off his head; "Now if you feel scared, you can come through this passage, without father knowing" he cheekily pointed out as Arthur had a thought_

"_And father won't be angry that you've made a hole in the wall?" he asked as Anakin shrugged,_

"_Father won't know about it because it will covered so he'll never see it" he assured him taking Arthur's hand, _

"_Now come on, let's test out this passage" he suggested leading him through newly constructed passage way._

_End of flashback_

Arthur noticed how Anakin hadn't moved from his spot, still looking out the window so he spoke again "Can you see Morgana?" he asked moving towards him as Anakin gave a small nod, "A few minutes ago, until Obi Wan found her and lead her away, looked they were coming towards the castle" he replied as Arthur stopped beside his brother,

"I hope nothing's wrong. We should be down there or at least with Morgana" he admitted as Anakin sighed,

"We don't know what's happened and father's only ensuring we remain safe in case it is an attack" he explained before he went on "I just hope that nothing has happened to her father" he confessed, "I was seeing horses coming into the courtyard with wounded knights, and only hope her father isn't one of them" he added as Arthur sighed

"Or he's dead" he spoke out as Anakin said nothing and instead both brothers moved over towards the bed, taking a seat, all they could do was wait till their father came for them.

* * *

Whilst in another area of the castle, Obi Wan had led Morgana up the stairs towards Gaius's chambers and the hospital wing. Obi Wan spotted his friend tended to a wounded knight nearby as they entered the hospital wing, "Gaius!" he called out seeing his friend look over at them, before Obi Wan led Morgana towards the physician,

"Gaius, is Vivien here?" he asked seeing Gaius shake his head,

"She was, but a few minutes ago, she left saying she was going to go collect Morgana" he replied seeing Morgana standing beside Obi Wan. Gaius then added "Did you see her out in the courtyard when you found Morgana?" he asked; now it was Obi Wan's turn to shake his head

"No, Morgana was on her own and she was in a panic for her father" he replied before both men heard Morgana speak up,

"Gaius, where is my…" her voice trailed off when she spotted her father lying on a stretcher nearby and moved towards it. Obi Wan and Gaius silently watched the young girl walking towards her father before Obi Wan spoke

"Has Uther been notified?" as Gaius nodded, "About half an hour ago, he should be on his way here now" he replied still watching Morgana approach her father's stretcher,

"Father?" she spoke placing one hand on his, noticing that he didn't respond to her touch and he felt cold, "Father!" she cried once more shaking his hand slightly, her eyes filling with tears, she turned back around to Gaius and Obi Wan, who had now moved closer towards her, Obi Wan placed one hand on her shoulder as Gaius placed a hand on her other shoulder

"I'm sorry Morgana" he spoke, voice soft and tinged with sadness seeing her shake her head looking back down at her father,

"No" she cried, throwing her arms over his body "No!" she cried shaking her head just as they heard more footsteps coming towards the wing, and Gaius and Obi Wan looked to see more guards, Uther, Anakin and Arthur rushing into the ward,

"Gaius!" Uther exclaimed looking around the ward at the wounded soldiers, "Please tell me…" his voice trailed off as he noticed Morgana crying over the still body of Gorlois. Anakin and Arthur both started to move towards their friend, only to be pulled back by their father,

"Is he the only one?" he asked as Gaius shook his head,

"There were four other knights who lost their lives along with Gorlois" he explained, "However there is more news to report" he told him seeing Uther look straight back at him, confused, so he went on "Gorlois's wife Vivien has appeared to have gone missing" he informed him keeping his voice low so Morgana couldn't hear.

Uther then turned back around to his guards, "Search the city, find her!" he instructed seeing the guards rush from the room not seeing Anakin and Arthur slip by him and over towards their broken friend who was still sobbing over her father's body.

Anakin placed one arm around his friend as Arthur rubbed her back gently, looking over at their father who was speaking in low voices with Obi Wan and Gaius, no doubt it had something to do with Morgana and her mother's disappearance. They couldn't understand how Morgana's mother could just run away and leave their friend alone?

* * *

Two hours had passed and still no sign of Morgana's mother. The lower town and the forest had been searched but she was nowhere to be found. Morgana, still distraught of her father's death, hadn't fully realized that her mother had disappeared. Anakin and Arthur had remained by her side even as they had lead her to the council chambers, along with Obi Wan, Gaius and fellow council members,

They all assumed that Uther had summoned them to the chamber to inform them of what had happened to the knights but they had no idea what else had would announce, a promise. A promise he had made to Gorlois years ago, one had never wanted to fulfill.

The council members stood on either sides of the chamber, whilst Obi Wan and Gaius stood beside each other close to the front and Anakin and Arthur, with Morgana walking in the middle of them, moved up to the front beside the throne ahead of Uther entering the room, a somber look on his face. Morgana didn't even raise her head as he approached or even as he began to speak,

"Tonight, we lost five brave, strong knights of Camelot, who died for their kingdom. Their deaths came as a shock but they died protecting the kingdom, the people they swore to protect the people and their king bravely. We will mourn them alongside their families remembering how loyal they were to the kingdom" he informed as Morgana felt Anakin squeeze her hand while Arthur gave her a soft comforting smile before he heard Uther continue

"Amongst the casualties and dead knights, Gorlois's daughter Morgana has been left on her on, her mother cannot be found" he informed the court not seeing Morgana slip to the floor, Anakin and Arthur's arms around her as she began to cry while Uther then moved closer towards his sons and Morgana,

"So I have decided to take responsibility of Morgana, becoming her guardian making her my ward giving her the title of Lady Morgana" he explained, Morgana, eyes red, tears falling down her cheeks, looked up at Uther, in shock, unable to believe what she had just heard, Uther then went on

"The council is dismissed, tomorrow, we will hold the funeral for the five knights" he informed them watching the council exit the chamber leaving Uther, Anakin, Arthur, Morgana, Obi Wan and Gaius behind.

* * *

Obi Wan and Gaius moved towards Uther who had moved over to his sons, he looked over at them as they approached,

"Any news on Vivien's whereabouts?" he asked keeping a low voice as Obi Wan shook his head,

"No, the entire lower town has been searched as well as the forest, no one has seen her. The guards say she _may _have crossed the border into the next kingdom" he explained as Uther sighed,

"I can't understand why she would run away and leave Morgana alone?" he asked although he thought back to when he lost Ygraine and then when Obi Wan told him Shmi was dead. He was crushed, but he knew that his sons would need him and Morgana needed her mother at this time,

Uther then placed a hand on Morgana's shoulder as Anakin and Arthur looked up at their father, "Morgana is a part of our family now" he stated before Morgana stared up at him, her tears gone instead anger in her eyes

"I wouldn't _have _to be, if you had just sent more knights to aid my father!" she snapped angrily at him taking Anakin and Arthur by surprise however Obi Wan only exchanged glances with each other before Morgana stormed angrily from the chambers in anger and frustration.

Her life was shattered and despite Uther's _kindness _in taking her in and becoming her guardian, she only wanted her family back and now she didn't have her father or her mother, and despite Anakin and Arthur being by her side, she felt alone.


	12. Chapter 11-Adjustment To A New Life

**Chapter 11: Adjusting To A New Life**

Having just seen their friend storm angrily from the council chamber, Anakin and Arthur felt the sadness for their friend, for their only lost one parent. They couldn't imagine what it would be to lose their father as well and while they were ready to welcome her into their family as a sister like they always thought, the question remained-would Morgana want to adjust to a new life?

* * *

Morgana meanwhile had stormed all the way back to the hospital wing where the servants continued to attend to the wounded soldiers. Some of the soldiers had been allowed to go back to their families. As she approached her father's body, she noticed a white sheet over him, only making her collapse to her knees beside his body, starting to cry,

"Oh father" she sobbed moving her hand underneath the sheet and found one of his cold hands, "I need you" she sobbed feeling the tears fall down her cheeks before a few minutes went by and one of the castle's maids came over and placed one hand on her back,

"Lady Morgana" she spoke. Morgana remained still and quiet, still uncomfortable with that title so the maid spoke again "The King has prepared you a room" she stated as Morgana softly replied "I'm fine here" just as Obi Wan moved over towards them.

"Morgana" he spoke, his voice somber as she lifted her tear stained face towards him. Obi Wan looked back at her, "Uther feels you might like to rest. He promises you will be able to say goodbye to your father" he assures her. Morgana wipes the tears from her cheeks before she then gets to her feet, she follows Obi Wan from the hospital wing silently.

* * *

As Obi Wan escorted Morgana to her new room, Anakin and Arthur had decided they wanted to be with their friend in her time of need. They felt slightly guilty they had _not _pushed their father to send more men out into the battle. As they walked down the hallway, Anakin heard Arthur speak up

"I hate seeing a friend in pain" he confesses going on "And Morgana's like a sister to me even if she is a year older than me" he points out as Anakin agreed

"Yeah, you're my brother and she's one of my best friends who's like a sister to me. I want to look after her always" he replied as they turned the next corner, stopping in their steps for they saw Morgana not too far ahead with Obi Wan and a maid moving up a set of stairs. Anakin looked across at his brother

"Guess we found her, now all we have to do, is follow them" he smirked hurrying off to catch up with them as Arthur hurried to catch up to his brother.

* * *

Stunned by Morgana's snap outburst, Uther had quietly left the chambers and headed up to his own quarters. He had half expected Morgana to be angry because right now she would be feeling a lot of emotions. He sent Obi Wan to go after her before he would meet up with him in his quarters. Gaius had returned to his responsibilities back in the hospital wing.

Uther entered the room and moved over towards one of the side windows. He looked out into the courtyard below, watching guards, servants and citizens move in and out of the courtyard. He thought about what had happened, the promise had made to Gorlois about Morgana and lastly his sons. He was the only parent they had left-that night he became a sole parent still played in his memory.

_Flashback_

_Uther, still with his two year old son Anakin in his arms, turned back towards his two friends Obi Wan and Gaius. He then carefully placed Anakin down on the bed beside the crib and moved back towards his two friends, not seeing little Anakin place his hands on the side of Arthur's crib and look back down at his little brother as Uther, ensuring he was out of ear shot of his sons, spoke_

"_I never thought I'd lose Ygraine or Shmi, two women I loved dearly. They gave me two beautiful sons, two heirs to the throne of Camelot" he pointed out as Obi Wan exchanged a look with Gaius. They knew how Ygraine became pregnant but dare not mention it again, instead kept quiet._

"_They know Anakin and Arthur will be raised in a caring, protective environment, they have their father and each other" Obi Wan explained before he then had a question "How will you explain where Anakin has been these last two years?" he asked looking over at Anakin who was playing with his little brother before Uther spoke_

"_All they need to know is that Anakin has been living outside of the kingdom with his uncle and aunt, the Queen's brother and sister in law for the last two years" he informed them adding "No one else must know about the affair only that Anakin is my son and second to the throne" he explained. Gaius and Obi Wan listened before Gaius spoke_

"_Of course sire. Anakin and Arthur will be raised to be the princes they were born to be, under their father's love and protection" he concluded before they both left his quarters leaving Uther with his two sons._

_End of flashback_

Uther was still looking out of his window and did not see the wooden door open until Obi Wan spoke.

"Sire" he spoke in a soft voice seeing Uther turn around towards him, sadness across his face watching Obi Wan enter the room. "She resisted at first but right now Morgana is resting in her new quarters and I believe she has some comforting companions" he smirked. He had sensed Anakin and Arthur lurking just outside her room before he left, knowing right now they were looking after her.

Uther gave a small smile before turning back to the window "I never thought I'd have to fulfill that promise made all those years ago. I promised Gorlois that he will always be in Morgana's life for a long time, many battles to fight and now…" his voice trailed off "Morgana doesn't want to look at me knowing it's my fault for her father's death" he added as Obi Wan moved closer towards him

"Right now, she's hurting, she will be grateful that she has someone to look out for her still. Anakin and Arthur already look out for her like a sister, even after I rescued them from Odin's kingdom. They were concerned about Morgana" he pointed out "She's grieving at the moment. Given time, she'll realize she has love and people looking out for her" he assured him.

Uther then had another thought. "And what if Vivien should return for her daughter?" he asked as Obi Wan sighed,

"Then Morgana will have her mother, however I feel Vivien may _never _come back" he regretted saying sensing that Vivien was broken hearted over losing her husband, she wasn't in the right state to care for a child.

Uther, unable to respond, turned back to the window. One battle, just one battle, changed so many lives.

* * *

After watching Obi Wan and the maid exit their friend's chambers, Anakin lead Arthur up to the door, knocking gently, "Morgana?" he called out before they both heard a small reply,

"_Go away, I wish to be alone" _she called back as Arthur looked over at Anakin,

"Do you think that includes us, or does she think we're father?" he asks as Anakin turned the door handle, opening the door.

"Only one way to find out" he simply replied quietly entering the room.

The room was the same size as theirs, except had been decorated with light flowery purple and pink colour on the bed, and on the table. They could see Morgana curled up on the bed, clutching one pillow, still quietly sobbing.

"Morgana?" Arthur spoke as he and Anakin approached her, seeing her sit up looking over at them. She wiped the tears from her cheeks. Anakin and Arthur sat on either side of their friend, placing one hand each on her back before Anakin spoke

"I'm sorry. We didn't try hard enough to persuade father from sending more soldiers into battle" he confessed as Morgana looked over at him,

"It's not your fault and now it's his mistake he will live with" she replied as Arthur spoke

"That may be so, but father is sorry now and he's welcome you into our family. Now you're really our sister" he grinned seeing a small smile cross her face

Morgana placed one hand on Arthur's arm and the other on Anakin's arm, "You both truly are such great friends I could ask for, you're always looking out for me" she told them as they hugged her close

"And always will be" they both promised before all three friends lay back on the bed before they started swapping stories and laughing.

* * *

As midday approached, Morgana, now dressed in a beautiful deep blue dress and her long black hair in curls, walked with Anakin and Arthur, dressed in their royal formal attire behind Uther towards the courtyard.

That morning, once the sun had risen, the servants had begun to prepare the funeral of the five knights who had been killed in battle. For Morgana, having spent the last few hours with her two friends, she was once more filled with sadness, knowing her mother was not here with her to farewell her father.

As they exited out into the courtyard, they could see the guards and families of the knights already gathered, bowing respectively to the King and his sons as they passed before they reached the front. Morgana kept one hand clasped in Anakin's hand, her head lowered as one guard handed a torch to Uther who then moved forward silently.

He aimed the torch towards the middle wooden funeral pyre lighting it before another two guards lit the end two and finally Uther lit the remaining two, watching the flames engulf the bodies.

Anakin felt Morgana grasp his arm before he wrapped an arm around her, the tears falling down her cheeks and onto his shirt as he pulled her close. Arthur moved in closer towards his brother and friend feeling Morgana reach out and takes his hand.

As the fires burned, Uther turned to see his sons comforting Morgana as she cried silently. She was part of his family now and he'd love her as the daughter he never had. He moved over towards his sons, wrapping his arms around them as Morgana looked back over at the burning funeral pyres, the orange light from the flames glisten in her eyes,

"Goodbye father" she softly whispers.

* * *

By early afternoon Obi Wan and Gaius had headed up to his chambers, the families and remaining knights had resumed their duties just as Uther, Anakin, Arthur and Morgana were settling down to lunch.

Morgana was still refusing to speak to Uther, so she sat quietly in her seat, fiddling with her food as Anakin and Arthur enjoyed their meals, but of course Uther knew they were always hungry no matter what situation and they were still growing boys.

"Anakin, perhaps when you and Arthur go down to the training grounds, you could take Morgana with you" he suggested before he heard Morgana softly speak up

"I don't feel like any training today" she told him in a tone of _I just want to be alone _as Arthur had a suggestion,

"Or Morgana could accompany us to the marketplace. Anakin and I were going to meet up with some friends" however Morgana shook her head

"I just want to be alone so may I be excused?" she asked Uther who then replied

"Not just yet. First I must address the council, and require the presence of all three of you" he informed them "So, finish your meals and then we'll proceed to the council chambers" he informed them before they resumed eating their meals.

* * *

One hour later, Anakin, Arthur and Morgana silently followed Uther down to the council chambers. Morgana was still coming to terms with her new title hour by hour, though as long as she had her two best friends with her, she felt at ease.

She felt all eyes on her as she entered the chamber with Anakin, Arthur and Uther, however she avoided eye contact with anyone and moved up to the front and beside Anakin. Uther stood in front of his throne, ready to speak when…

The wooden doors suddenly slammed violently shut, windows began to shatter down as panic erupted around the chamber from the council members before a sinister cackle filled the room, a cackle Obi Wan, Gaius nor Uther never wanted to hear;

"Uther Pendragon, _king _of Camelot, it's been a long time" they spoke in a cold voice. Obi Wan and Gaius moved over in front of Anakin, Arthur and Morgana as Uther saw the outline of a black cloaked hooded figure standing meters from him. He snarled from underneath his hood "Aw, don't tell me you don't recognize an old friend?" he asked

Uther remained strong and composed "You lost the right to being a friend nine years ago, when magic was outlawed and you almost killed me" he reminded him before he added "Palpatine" before there was a hush of gasps echoing through the room as he stepped closer towards Uther, his eyes glistened on Anakin and Arthur,

"His young _sons, _the _heirs of Camelot" _he scoffed as Uther then spoke once more

"And I know you were working with Odin and helped him capture them" he pointed out hearing Palpatine laugh

"I would have succeed too if it wasn't for their rescue" he spat with a glare at Obi Wan before he cast a look around the chamber, "I am here with a warning!" he declared "Unless Uther Pendragon allows magic back into this kingdom, he will die at the hands of sons!" he exclaims with a sinister chuckle before Uther pointed over at him

"Guards! Seize him!" he ordered as Palpatine saw the guards rushing towards him before he then force pushed them back sending them hurling into the walls and then within a flash he was gone, leaving behind the broken windows and wooden doors flinging back open.

Uther slumped down into his throne as Anakin and Arthur pushed past Obi Wan and Gaius and towards their father. They each placed a hand on their father's arm,

"He's wrong father. That man is corrupted with magic, he's twisted and evil. We would never hurt you" Anakin promised. Obi Wan sighed hearing Anakin's words about magic. It was clear that within the last nine years, Uther's thoughts on magic had been passed down to his sons, strengthening the law on magic even tighter as Arthur went on

"We love you father. We wouldn't turn on you or the kingdom. We will stop him" he assured him as Uther kept silent but gave a small smile at his sons. Palpatine's warning would not be brushed off so lightly. He will never bring magic back to this kingdom knowing what it has done to him, his sons needed further protection.

However, amongst the aftermath of Palpatine's surprise arrival, no one saw Morgana quietly sneak off.

* * *

Morgana had headed back to her room, where she climbed back onto her bed. She just wanted to rest, let herself take in the last few hours and what will become her new life from now on, as a Lady of Camelot. It wasn't long till Morgana was asleep

_Morgana's dream_

_The chamber was beautifully decorated and well lit with candles with two long tables perfectly set in the middle of the room and one across the top, which is where Anakin, Arthur and Uther sat._

_But something was wrong, they were asleep, everyone was, it was all a blur and then she saw him, _

_A young dark haired male was running towards something, two knives, aimed for Anakin and Arthur, the knives was coming closer and closer…then blackness_

Morgana's eyes fluttered upon before she pulled herself up right on the bed, she found herself clutching the sheet underneath her. What was that dream about? Her friends were safe right now, probably still with their father.

She then got up off the bed and towards the window; sure enough there was Anakin and Arthur walking with their father across the courtyard. She hoped this dream didn't become real but she was curious as to who the other young man was.


	13. Chapter 12: Merlin

**Chapter 12: Merlin**

_Author's Note: Yes, this is the chapter where a new character joins the storyline of this series. For those of you who know the show, this takes place late teens well because of the video storylines, I decided to move this forward. I will be using the pilot episode as a guideline so most of it will be following that storyline with a few twists of my own._

Four years have passed since Palpatine's warning to Uther, Anakin is now 15 years old, Arthur is now 13 years old and Morgana is now 14 years old. It took her a while to adjust to her new life within the castle and as a lady of Camelot. Though it hasn't changed her according to Anakin and Arthur and that was fine with them.

However they were unaware of a new stranger coming to Camelot that would affect them all.

* * *

The beautiful lush green mountains and the tall trees which covered the land and provided shade down on the stoned dirt road as a young boy who looked to be around 13 years old and dressed in simple black pants, blue shirt and brown jacket carried his backpack down the road.

His name was Merlin and he had a secret, he was born with magic and while his village is small, his mother was worried that people may talk and Merlin's abilities could be revealed and he could be hunted. So she sent him on his way to a close friend she knew lived in a neighboring kingdom to watch over him

Merlin knew where his destination was and even though it was a long, long way from home. He knew his mother had his best interests in mind when she sent him off to this city. He passed a man on his horse riding in the opposite direction as he pressed on.

He pushed his way through branches as he climbed the small hill where at least he saw it, in all its glory, beauty and majestic-Camelot. His new life was waiting for him just beyond the city gates.

* * *

The marketplace was bustling with villagers and shop keepers selling their products on the stalls, Merlin past. A smile on his face as he looked up in awe, coming from a small village, he had never seen anything like this before. Customers moving about, some with their families as sellers earned money by selling food and beautiful clothes.

Merlin still in awe of the city, turned towards the glorious castle heading towards it. He followed the small amounts of servants attending to the daily duties around the castle and passed two guards standing on opposite ends of the draw bridge as Merlin started to move across the drawbridge.

* * *

Two guards stand on a top balcony overseeing the courtyard blowing into two small hand held trumpets, Merlin, curious about the crowd that had gathered out in the courtyard joined them.

Four guards beat a deep sound onto their drums as another four more guards emerged, two of them each firmly holding onto two male prisoners. The prisoners were dressed in simple attire, long coloured plain one piece outfits, one yellow and one green and light gray smocks over them. The crowd that had gathered in the courtyard watches as the guards lead the two men up onto a wooden platform where a taller man with a light brown hood over his face and holding an ax is waiting.

Higher up, on one of the castle's balconies stood King Uther dressed in his maroon shirt over his silver chainmail, black pants and flowing red cape over the top and crown atop his head, two knights stand on either side of him whilst two more guards stand meters from the King on either side of the balcony whilst two large red flags with black squares and yellow crest hang over the balcony

The crowd including Merlin all look up as King Uther begins to address the crowd;

"Let this serve as a lesson to all" he begins in a strong deep voice, "These men, Thomas James and Mark Andrew Collins is adjudged of conspiring to use enchantments and magic" he explains. Merlin grips both straps on his backpack as he swallows the hard lump in his throat listening to Uther talk about magic being evil.

"And pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon have decreed that such practices are **banned** on penalty of death" he reminds the crowd before he continues "I pride myself as a fair and just king" he tells them "But for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass" he continues.

Whilst across the courtyard looking out from her window, was the king's ward Morgana. She was dressed in strikingly beautiful blue dress and thick black hair in flowing curls.

Uther gives the executioner and guards a silent nod, before the two of the guards position both men on their knees with their heads resting on the wooden blocks before them. Uther raises his arm to signal the executioner. Morgana looks away as Merlin watches the situation unfolding in front of him.

The executioner raises his ax high at the same time Uther brings his arm in one swift movement ahead of the executioner bringing his axe down executing both men.

A gasp echoes through the crowd as Merlin cringes turning his head away as Morgana feels sadness fill her heart once more hearing Uther go on,

"13 years ago, this kingdom was mired in chaos" he explains "But with the people's help, magic was driven from the realm" he continues as the crowd listens to their King along with Merlin as he goes on

"So I declare a festival to celebrate 13 years since Camelot was freed from the evil of sorcery" he declares raising both his arms up in front of him, a small smile crosses his face. "Let the celebrations begin!" he exclaims lowering his arms back down starting to turn away at the same time the crowd begins to disperse

However at that moment there is a loud cry full of hurt and pain. The crowd, Merlin and Uther all stop and look towards the middle of the courtyard where they see an older woman with long grayish white hair and mustard coloured ragged dress cast a glare up at Uther. She appears to be distraught over what has just happened.

"There's only one evil in this land" she calls out to him, "And it is not magic" she goes on stepping closer in view of the King's balcony. "It is **you" **she snaps. Uther moves back over towards the railing, one hand resting on the rail as she continues

"With your hatred and your ignorance" her voice is shaky as Merlin along with the crowd cautiously watches her. She points towards the execution scene. "You took my sons" she cries. Uther studies her as she takes a deep breath going on "I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you'll share my tears" she warned him.

Through her tears, she spoke up in a firm voice "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth" she pauses as a tear falls down her wrinkled cheek "Sons for sons!" she declared.

Uther began to tense up, knowing she was threatening the lives of his sons Anakin and Arthur. He glared straight at her, "Seize her!" he exclaimed as the crowd makes way for the guards who begin to rush towards her, but this woman is quicker.

She grabs hold of her necklace, muttering a chant to herself before there is a huge gust of wind holding back the guards and the crowd allowing the woman to escape.

Uther, still hearing the woman's words in her head, storms from the balcony as Morgana closes her window disappearing back into her room leaving the crowd to disperse and move along with their routines leaving Merlin, gripping onto his straps, continuing on to his destination.

Merlin was continuing towards the residence of one of his mother's oldest friends, the court physician Gaius. He had never met this man before but his mother trusted him and assured him Gaius would look after him and guide him with using his special abilities ensuring the King would never find out about Merlin's abilities.

Merlin reached the end of the courtyard towards one of the castle's entrances; two guards were standing on either side.

"Excuse me, where can I find Gaius, the court physician?" he asked one of them who silently pointed behind him towards the curved stairwell. Merlin nodded in thanks before continuing up the stairs to meet this Gaius.

* * *

That evening, the courtyard was vacant and still as the sight of that day's execution remained with the two wooden blocks and axe on top of one of them A lone guard stood in front of it whilst from inside the castle, Lady Morgana stood in her beautiful deep blue dress and long hair flowing past her shoulders.

Morgana may be only 14 years old and it may have only been four years since she became Uther's ward, living in the castle. It didn't mean that Morgana had to understand and follow Uther's beliefs on magic, like his own sons had.

Today's execution had shown how families were torn apart because of Uther's law and he was planning celebrations even with a threat on the lives of Anakin and Arthur.

Morgana sighed softly still looking out the window as she heard a door open and close. She didn't see Uther approaching her until he spoke; "Morgana" he spoke as she slowly turned towards him

"Yes" she softly replied, the trail of her long dress following her as Uther moved closer until he was standing directly in front of her,

"Why are you not joining us at the feast?" he asked her. Morgana simply looked back at him, blinking,

"I just don't think chopping two people's heads off is a call for celebration" she replies. Uther sighs deeply. Four years on and Morgana was still showing him defiance and stubbornness hearing her go on as she looks back towards the window "That poor mother" she whispers.

Uther looks back at her, "It is simple justice for what they had done" he reminds her as Morgana can't believe what she is hearing

"To whom?" she asks "They practice some magic. They didn't hurt anyone" she replied trying to reason with him as he argued back

"You don't remember what it was like 13 years ago. You don't know what it was like" he attempts to explain to her as she snaps back

"How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened back then?" she asks as Uther only replies

"Until they realize there is **no **room for magic in **my **kingdom!" he exclaims before he goes on "You will be with me when I greet Lady Helen" he informs her preparing to head back into the feast as Morgana cries back once more

"I told you I want no part in these celebrations!" she exclaims seeing him turn back around towards her moving back to her till he was standing in front of her

"I am **your **guardian. I expect you to do as I ask" he informs her seeing Morgana's dark brown eyes staring back at him before he continues "I expect you to do as I ask" he reminds her in a stern voice as she remains silent staring back at him listening him "If you show me no respect at least respect our finest singer" he concludes before he walks away back to the feast.

Morgana glares at him as she watches him leave "You know the more brutal you are, the more enemies you'll create!" she calls out to him warning him as he only continues down the hallway leaving Morgana alone once more by the window. Despite her new status, Morgana refused to change herself no matter what Uther said and at least her friends Anakin and Arthur continued to like her for who she is.

* * *

Whilst the feast continued within the castle, out in the forest outside of the city, was a small camp site where five Camelot soldiers were camping for the night. There was a lone white tent already pitched. These men were given the duty of escorting Lady Helen to the city to sing at the feast.

Lady Helen sat in her tent, dressed in her deep red night dress and gown, plaiting her long hair whilst softly humming to herself. There was a sudden rustling in the trees outside startling her. There is a faint cry startling her even more spinning around in her chair as she sees a shadow just outside the tent.

She hears the snapping of a twig just outside. "Hello?" she calls out "Gregory?" she adds. She waits for a response before one of the soldiers appeared at the tent's entrance,

"Lady Helen?' he asks as she breathes a sigh of relief.

"Is all well?" she asks him as he nods,

"Yes madam, with luck we should reach Camelot by noon tomorrow" he assures her seeing her smile.

"That's good" she replies as he nods

"I'll be outside if you need me" he assures her. She smiles once more feeling protected once more. She sighs deeply once more as she just listens to the sounds of bird chirping and the rustle of the tree branches around her.

* * *

At the same time outside the tent, Gregory stood outside the tent listening out for any unusual noises before he decided to do some scouting. He turns to the right and moves into the trees drawing his sword ready to defend,

"Who's there?" he calls out scanning the trees in front of him "Who's there?' he calls out once more hoping to frighten off any potential attackers.

Meanwhile having returned back to tidying herself up, Lady Helen sat at her dresser patting herself off whilst holding her black hand held mirror. Another snap of a twig outside startles her again before she turns to see another shadow outside, only this time this shadow shows a figure wearing a hood.

Lady Helen holds onto the wooden post which is holding the tent up as she appears to see through the small opening who's outside. She feels uneasy once more before suddenly a figure appears at the entrance, only it isn't Gregory or any of the other soldiers!

It is the witch from the courtyard in Camelot earlier that day, however Lady Helen doesn't know. She slowly rises to her feet as the woman enters the tent. She then begins to chant in a language unknown to Lady Helen. She watches the old woman continue to chant before she pulls out what appears to be a voo doo doll.

She now holds a dagger in her other hand before she starts to stab the doll. Lady Helen then clutches her stomach feeling a sharp pain attacking her. The old woman stares straight back at her whilst continuing to stab the doll. Lady Helen cries out in pain as she stabs it another three more times before Helen falls down onto the small bed besides her, dead.

Pleased with herself, the old woman moves past the body of Lady Helen and takes a seat at the dresser. She takes hold of a small vial around her neck. She mutters a chant once more seeing it glow before her eyes;

Minutes later, she has transformed into the image of Lady Helen. Her long gray hair now a deep dark colour and her skin on her face and arms no longer wrinkly, she raises one hand to her face to touch her new young skin. It had worked!

She picks up the black hand held mirror to admire her reflection seeing her true face staring back at her.

It is at that moment she hears a voice from the entrance of the tent, "You look truly and remarkable beautiful, mistress" came the voice of her servant before she turned towards him.

"Thank you. By this time tomorrow we will be in Camelot and you will ensure that my revenge on King Uther succeeds" she informs them seeing him bow as she adds "Now, stand watch outside. We wouldn't want an _unnecessary _attack" she points out seeing him nod

"Yes mistress" he nods disappearing from the entrance as she turns back to her reflection in the mirror. Her plan was in action, her next stop-Camelot. Uther will pay for what he had done to her sons; he will see his sons die right before his very eyes.

* * *

The following morning, as everyone awoke in the castle, getting ready for the day. Anakin was in his room, emerging from his bed. He slowly pulls off the sheets off his body and stands up. He is only wearing long sleep pants and no shirt. He stretches before he moves behind his dressing screen to change.

He doesn't hear the bedroom door open until he hears his brother's voice, "Anakin?" he calls out "Anakin, are you awake?" he asks moving into the room as Anakin pokes his head out from the screen,

"Hey Arthur, something wrong? Does father want to see us?" he asks seeing Arthur shake his head before he takes a seat at the table nearby,

"No, I was wondering if perhaps we could gather up some of our friends and head outside for some practice training. I'm sure one of the servants won't mind _helping _us" he smirks hearing Anakin laugh

"You know I always enjoy good practice training. And what about Morgana?" he asks "Do you think she'll join us? Seeing as how she wasn't at the feast last night" he points out hearing Arthur then reply

"Not today. I think she's still upset with father and said she was spending the morning with Gwen then going down to the lower town" he explained. Gwen was Morgana's maid. She had only been working for Morgana for the last few months. She was around the same age as Arthur, a very sweet polite young girl.

Anakin then re emerged from behind the dress screen fully clothed in simple dark coloured pants and a blue coloured shirt. Arthur was wearing dark coloured pants and a red coloured shirt.

"Well, that's alright. We'll catch up with her later. Come on, let's go have some breakfast then we'll head out for that practice session" he grins before both boys walked out of Anakin's room once more heading down to the dining hall.

* * *

Whilst across the castle, Merlin was waking up having spent his first night in Camelot. He slowly opened his eyes as he pulls himself up to a sitting position. Gaius had given him a small room at the back of his quarters which he was grateful for.

After getting dressed in black pants, blue shirt, red scarf and brown jacket, Merlin moved down the small steps into the main quarters where Gaius was already up and working. Gaius knew about Merlin's magical abilities and would promise to keep him safe.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" he asks seeing him nod,

"It will take some getting used to, being in a new place but it's an adjustment I'll enjoy" he replies moving over to the bucket of water which had been brought in to use to freshen up.

"We'd better keep you out of trouble" Gaius informed him turning around to a table behind him "You can help me until I can find some paid work for you" he explains placing two vials down onto the table.

"Here, hollyhock feverfew for Lady Percival and this is for Sire Oldwen" he explains. He decided he was going to have Merlin help him with delivery "He's as blind as a weevil so warn him not to take it all at once" he instructs him as Merlin picks up the small vials before Gaius then reaches for a plate in which a freshly made sandwich is on it.

"Here" he adds. Merlin smiles over at him in thanks before Gaius gives him a smile "Off you go" he tells him seeing him pick up the sandwich and head towards the door before he can warn him

"And Merlin" he speaks seeing the young boy turn towards him "I need hardly tell you that the practice of **any** form of enchantments will get killed" he cautioned him. Merlin silently nodded, understanding his warning exactly before he headed out the door to carry out his tasks.

* * *

Seconds after Merlin had left the chambers, Gaius then heard another voice, "Well, think you made that warning any clear enough?" they asked as Gaius turned to see his friend Obi Wan moving towards him.

He adjusted his robes over his tunic once more as he moved over towards his friend as Gaius looked over at him

"He's young and new to this city. He needs to be aware that magic is banned and the penalty is death and for someone so young, he needs protecting" he replied as Obi Wan sighed, but nodded in agreement

"Agree, yet there was something about that young man. I sensed it this morning. His abilities will be used to save Camelot, Uther, Anakin and Arthur" he explained. Gaius agreed

"And hopefully without being found out" Gaius added before continuing on in his duties ahead of Obi Wan heading out to meet up with Uther.


	14. Chapter 13: First Impressions

**Chapter 13: First Impressions**

The sun was high in the clear light blue sky as servants and guards moved around the courtyard as Merlin, still in awe of being within the walls of Camelot, admired the castle as he moved through the castle carrying out his duties for Gaius.

He was heading over the drawbridge which would take him down to the lower town when he overheard a voice, a young boy's voice. "Where is the target?" they asked another. The boy was tall, perhaps two years older than Merlin dressed in black pants, blue over shirt and metal protective pads on his shoulders. He was standing next to another boy, this one the same age as Merlin, wearing a red over shirt, metal protective pads on his shoulders and black pants. Five more boys were sniggering behind them.

They were all looking over at a boy, wearing dark pants and a green shirt, holding a circular round wooden shield. He appears nervous. Merlin is unaware that this boy is standing before the two crowned princes of Camelot, Anakin and Arthur. His fingers grip the wooden shield.

"There sir?" he replies pointing up at the sun however the first boy, Anakin laughs.

"That's into the sun" he tells him as the servant becomes more nervous. "It's not that bright" the servant tries to tell him as Arthur then speaks up

"A bit like you, then" he points out as the boy points to another part of the area,

"Put the target down the other end shall I, sir?' he asked and moves over towards the spot. Merlin watches the scene unfold before him as well as a few other people who have stopped to watch what is happening.

Anakin leans closer towards Arthur and his friends who were sniggering "Teach him a lesson" as Arthur nods "I'll show him" he replies picking up a small knife in his hand and while the boy was still moving, holding the shield in front of him, Arthur throws one of the knives directly at the shield, startling the boy.

"Hey, hang on!" the boy cries out indicating that he wasn't ready however Anakin laughs

"Don't stop!" he calls out as the boy moves to the spot,

"Here?" he asks as Arthur shakes his head, holding another knife,

"We told you to keep moving" he reminds him "Come on, run!" he calls back to him as Anakin adds, "We want some _**moving **_target practice!" watching the young boy, shield still in front of him begins to start running across the grounds as Arthur throws another knife before the boy trips, letting go of the shield.

It rolls away from him stopping at Merlin's feet. He places one of his feet on top of it as the boy looks up at him. Merlin decides to intervene, to stop this bullying.

"Hey, come on. That's enough" he tells them as Anakin and Arthur exchange glances with each other.

"What?" Anakin asks him as Merlin goes on

"You've had your fun, my friends" he explains seeing Anakin and Arthur move over towards him, wondering why this new boy would be interrupting their fun. Arthur shrugs

"Do we know you?" he asks seeing the boy hold out his hand cheerfully

"I'm Merlin" he informs him as Anakin only then replies

"So, we don't know you" as Merlin pulls his hand back shaking his head

"No" however neither Anakin nor Arthur was finished.

"Yet, you called us friends" Anakin reminded him as Merlin simply replies

"That was my mistake" as Arthur nods "Yes, we think so" he agrees hearing Merlin continue on confessing "Yeah. I'd never had friends who could be such asses" The crowd now watches curiously wondering what this boy was doing before the two princes. Anakin and Arthur scoff exchanging glances with each other.

"Or we one who could be so stupid" Arthur replies as Anakin then goes on "Tell us Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?" he asks him. Merlin shakes his head.

"No" he answers him as Anakin then asks

"Would you like us to help you?" however Merlin smirks shaking his head

"I wouldn't if I were you" he warns them feeling the urge to use his magic against these two "bullies". Arthur then shakes his head

"Why?" What are you gonna do to us?" he taunts him however Merlin chuckles at them

"You have no idea" he assures them. Anakin exchanges a glance with Arthur once more, giving him a look of _"let's have some fun with this one" _Anakin then lets Arthur step closer towards Merlin, arms out stretched

"Be our guest" Anakin encourages him as Arthur stares straight back at him, "Come on, come on, come on!" he shouts. Merlin nervously thinks for a moment wondering if he should take the risk, then again these two were asking for it.

Merlin raised one arm bringing it closer towards Arthur to hit him when suddenly he feels himself being pulled back, his arms being retained behind his back. It was Anakin, stepping in to protect his brother as the crowd gasps

"We could have you thrown in jail for that" he informs him as Merlin struggles in Anakin's grasp

"Who do you two think you are?" he snaps "The King?" he asks as Anakin tightened his grip on Merlin as Arthur leaned in closer,

"No, his sons." He answers him "Anakin and Arthur" he concludes. Merlin was in BIG trouble now, these two boys weren't just any boys like Merlin had assumed, they were the princes! Gaius would _**not **_be thrilled or pleased when he heard about this.

However neither Merlin nor the two princes were aware that someone else had watched the scene unfold from her window in the tower whilst attending to her duties, Morgana's maid Gwen. Just what did she think about Merlin's bravery to stand up to the two princes?

* * *

Poor Merlin, it seemed that he wasn't getting away so easily with standing up to the princes. Anakin and Arthur had handed him over to the guards and had instructed them to take him down to one of the cells.

Merlin felt the two guards hold him tightly by his arms as they dragged him down the stone steps towards the dungeons before they opened up one of the empty cells and threw him inside on the cold floor that was covered with straw.

Merlin dusted the dirt off his pants before he pulled himself up into a sitting position. Only his second day in Camelot and already he was in a cell, and for what? Standing up to the princes who were nothing more than bullies, just because they were the King's sons didn't mean they could go around bulling people and unfortunately for Merlin, standing up to them only got him in a cell.

* * *

Late that afternoon, Morgana was in her chambers getting herself ready to be there when Lady Helen arrived. She didn't understand why she had to be there especially after what she had witnessed down in the courtyard yesterday. She simply sat at her dresser as Gwen carefully combed out her long black hair when there is a surprise knock at the door.

Morgana remained seated as Gwen placed the brush down onto the dresser and moved over to open the door. It was Anakin and Arthur. Gwen bowed before the princes before they moved into the room.

"You've been hiding out on us have you?" Anakin asked smirking as Morgana slowly got to her feet, hearing him go on "We missed you this morning, you missed what happened down to us" he pointed out as Arthur laughed

"Some poor boy thought he could stand up to us, what a fool" he laughs as Morgana moved away towards the window.

"Gwen apparently saw the whole thing. She said you handed him over to the royal guards after noticing it was you two who were provoking him" she spoke as Arthur and Anakin looked confused

"Hang on, he intervened calling us asses" Arthur replied avoiding Gwen's eye line, something not unnoticed by Anakin who instead moved over towards Morgana. He could see she was distracted and didn't care what they had just said.

"Is something wrong Morgana?" he asked placing one hand on her arm seeing her look up at him, her deep blue eyes looking up at him. His face was sincere as he rubbed her arm gently. "You know you can always talk to us, we're family" he reminded her as Morgana sighed,

"What I saw yesterday in the courtyard was so sad. A family torn apart because two brothers practiced magic and instead of showing remorse, Uther celebrates" she points out. Anakin sighed. He looked over at Arthur who kept silent. Anakin then spoke

"But they practiced magic Morgana and magic has been banned for 13 years. Father has told us Camelot was consumed by magic making it a dangerous city. He couldn't just let them go without enforcing the law" he explained.

Morgana stepped back, shaking her head "I just don't understand it. I've only been living in Uther's care for four years and I have a different view on things" she informed them brushing past them, "Now, I must meet up with Uther ready to greet Lady Helen" she informed them.

She nodded to Gwen who quietly followed her out of the room leaving Anakin and Arthur standing there. She was like a sister to them now more than ever however couldn't understand why she didn't accept their father's laws on magic like they had.

* * *

With nightfall descending over Camelot, Lady Helen, her servant and three guards had arrived in the city and were crossing the drawbridge which lead to the courtyard. The only lights were the flamed wall torches alongside the sides casting an orange glow.

The servant rode up alongside her as they near the stoned steps near the entrance, "I am looking forward to your performance mistress. It will be remembered" he smirked as she nodded

"Remember your place and what are you suppose to do" she reminded them as the horses came to a stop. Two Camelot guards approached to hold the horses before another guard helped Lady Helen off the horse.

She glanced around the castle, as she past a lone puddle nearby and as she walked by, her true reflection revealed that of the elderly witch Mary Collins staring back at her as she headed up the steps and into the castle.

* * *

Whilst inside the main chamber, Uther sat on his throne awaiting her arrival, along four older maids, Morgana and her servant Gwen. Anakin and Arthur were not present. Uther didn't know why his sons would not attend. He would have liked for them to meet one of the kingdom's finest singers before the feast but that did not happen.

He looked over towards the wooden doors seeing them open. A smile crossed his face as he saw the beautiful dark haired woman dressed in a gorgeous long purple dress with thick gold band across the waist. She held it up slightly so she didn't trip over the dress. She looks directly towards Uther who gives her a friendly smile getting to his feet, moving towards her;

"Lady Helen" he breathes, delight in his voice. Seeing her give him a sly playful grin at the same time he opens his arms out as Helen stops before him bowing before him as he continues "Thank you so much for coming to sing at our celebrations" he smiles

She smiles "The pleasure is all mine" she softly replies as Uther then asks

"How was your journey?" seeing her sigh,

"The time it took sire" she answers seeing him lift one of her hands bringing it to his lips to kiss it, he smirks

"Well, it's always worth the wait" he assures her. Helen simply smiles back at him, before she places her other hand over her necklace.

"It will be" she only replies. _"It will be a performance you'll never forget" _she thought.

* * *

As the sun began to rise the following morning, Merlin awoke remembering where he was exactly-in one of the castle's cells. He had slept on the cold floor using the hay as a soft pillow and his brown jacket as a blanket.

Merlin was now simply resting in his place when he heard his name being called, the one familiar voice he knew. Gaius. "Merlin" he spoke as Merlin sat up looking towards the wooden cell doors seeing them open.

Gaius entered the cell dressed in a long brown robe. He sighed as he looked over at Merlin, trying to find the right words to say "You never cease to amaze me" he explains seeing Merlin remain quiet and simply nod as he goes on "The one thing someone like you should do, is keep your head down" he continues moving closer towards him "And what do you do?" he asks eyebrows raised "You behave like an idiot!" he exclaims

Merlin simply shakes his head "I'm sorry" he softly replies as Gaius speaks once more

"You're lucky. I managed to pull some strings to get you released" he informed him. Merlin's eyes widen in happiness,

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" he cries happiness however Gaius only shoots him a stern look, Merlin smiles back at him

"I won't forget this" he promises however Gaius wasn't finished

"Well, there is a small price to pay" he admitted in a low voice, however he didn't know how Merlin was going to take it.

* * *

A small price to pay? More like a harsh price to pay for his actions. Merlin had been placed in the stocks down in the marketplace which would have been fine, if the villagers mostly the young children didn't throw fruit at him.

Merlin ducked his head so that the fruit didn't get into his eyes, his hands were held in metal cuffs as the children continued to throw the food. Gaius walked up a few meters away chuckling to himself at Merlin's predicament.

However one person that wasn't laughing was Gwen. She was wearing her normal red dress with white sleeves and a red cloak over it tied at the neck. She kept back until she watched the people move on before she approached Merlin.

Merlin looks up as she approaches before she speaks. "I'm Guinevere but most people call me Gwen" she smiles "I'm the Lady Morgana's maid" she adds. Merlin gives her a friendly smile

"I'm Merlin" he replies stretching out one hand through the hole towards her. She shakes it as he simply laughs "But most people just call me _idiot" _he points out. Gwen shakes her head

"No, no, I saw what you did. You were so brave" she informs him as Merlin turns his head towards the marketplace

"It was stupid" he admits in a low voice as Gwen then goes on

"Well, I'm glad you stood up to them" she replies as Merlin grins pleasingly

"You think so?" he asks as Gwen nods

"Anakin and Arthur are bullies and everyone thought you were a real hero" she explains.

"Really?" he asks grinning seeing her nod however it was right at that moment that the children returned with more fruit and two adults. Merlin spoke up

"Oh excuse me Guinevere, my _fans _are waiting" he observes warning her to move away in case a piece of fruit hits her. Gwen gives one last wave to Merlin and continues on down the marketplace right as the fruit pelting onto Merlin began once more. Despite his punishment, Merlin felt like he had made another friend in Camelot, one who saw the princes as bullies like he did.

* * *

Later that day, after being released from the stocks, lunch with Gaius and fulfilling more duties for Gaius, Merlin decided to head out of the castle and down to the lower town, keeping Gaius's words in his mind not wanting to get into trouble again.

He moved past the villagers who were walking towards him or tending to their daily routines right as he spotted two Camelot guards, two boys and to Merlin's horror, Anakin and Arthur. This time they were dressed in gray shirts, brown pants and metal padding around the neck and shoulders. Merlin quickly lowered his head and kept moving; unfortunately Anakin and Arthur weren't just going to let him _walk _on by

Merlin had only gotten a few meters when he heard Anakin call out to him "How's your knee walking coming along?" he asks him. Merlin keeps silent and keeps on moving. Arthur smirks going on

"Oh, don't run away!" he calls out to him as the two friends, Arthur and Anakin laughed as Merlin stops and without turning around, simply responds

"From you two?" he asks them. Arthur sighs looking over at his brother who smirks

"Thank god. We thought you were deaf as well as stupid" he points out as Merlin shakes his head

"Look, I told you both you were asses" he grins slowly turning around to look at them. "I just didn't realize you were royal ones" he admits staring straight back at Anakin and Arthur. Arthur rolls his eyes as Anakin only shakes his head, folding his arms across his chest. Merlin then notices the two Camelot guards

"Oh, what are you going to do?" he teases "You got daddy's men to protect you both" he observes

Anakin and Arthur both chuckle as Anakin watches Arthur respond "I can take you apart with one blow" he warns him however Merlin once more was unafraid

"I could take you apart with less than that" he grins. Anakin keeps quiet as Arthur takes over,

"You sure?" he asks him. Merlin looks around at the small crowd that had gathered, then from Anakin, to their two friends, then back at Arthur. He decided he couldn't let them get out of this. He then pulled off his jacket throwing to the floor ready to fight only to have Arthur, Anakin and their friends snigger.

One of their friends then passes a small spiked ball on a chain to Anakin who then passes it to Arthur who throws it to Merlin, "Here you are big man" he smirks. Merlin fumbles letting it fall to the ground before he bends down to pick it up.

Merlin straightens up to now see Arthur holding a second spiked ball on a chain in hand, swinging it before him. "Come on then" Arthur simply tells him. He then begins to swing it above his head. "I must warn you I've been trained to kill since birth" he cautions him however Merlin still wasn't afraid

"Wow and how long have you been training to be a prat?' he asks. Arthur sighs glancing back at his brother then looking back at Merlin

"You can't address me like that" he informs him. Merlin cheekily grins

"I'm sorry, how long have you been training to be a prat, my lord?" he smirks. There is a small set of Ooo's right before Arthur swung the weapon at Merlin who ducked to avoid the hit backing further away into the village. The crowd, their friends and Anakin following them

Merlin side steps, keeping a distance as Arthur continues to swing the weapon, "Come on then Merlin!" he cries stepping up onto a wooden flat cart. Merlin kept backing away until he felt himself brush up against a stall and small cage. His weapon getting tangled, he groaned in frustration appearing to break free hearing Arthur goes down the cart. Merlin dodges another blow from Arthur as he continues through the town.

However at the same time and alerted to the commotion outside, Gaius moves across to one of his windows to see the crowd move back as Merlin meters from Arthur dodges more attacks with Arthur swinging his weapon. _"He hasn't learned" _Gaius thinks and closes the book to go rescue Merlin from his predicament once more.

Staring straight back at Arthur, Merlin moves to the right seeing Arthur swing at him once more. Merlin backs up against a fruit stall however Arthur keeps on coming, swinging his weapon at Merlin, hitting the wooden stall sending Merlin flying over the stall. He quickly gets to his feet and backs away however Arthur doesn't stop and leaps over the stall after Merlin.

Heading into the black smith's, Merlin trips and falls down onto a pile. Arthur moves around so that he is standing before him. "You're in trouble now" he smirks however Merlin decides to turn the tide in his favor.

Whilst Arthur is still swinging his weapon, Merlin spots a metal hook right beside Arthur and using his magic, he aims for the weapon which becomes tangled around the hook. Seizing the chance, Merlin scrambles to his feet as Arthur struggles to untangle his weapon. He slips away ahead of the weapon becoming untangled and Arthur coming after him, weapon and all.

Merlin looks around for more distractions and notices a wooden box. He aims with his magic sliding it out into the pathway, vertical side up and the gap facing Arthur who walks right into it, stubbing his foot. He screams out in pain but presses on

Anakin, watching from the entrance, watches closely ready to intervene, sees how his brother continues after Merlin. Bringing the weapon down onto a plate sitting on top of another table, Merlin ducks as the contents splatter. He then spies a piece of rope and using his magic straightens part of it causing Arthur to trip and fall face first into a pile of bags

The tide had turned in Merlin's favor, thanks to his sneaky magic tricks. Merlin jumps up and grabs Arthur's weapon just as Arthur is getting to his feet. He looks back at Merlin nervously as Merlin swings the weapon before him

"Do you want to give up!?" he asks as Arthur only snaps back

"Do you!?" he asks as Merlin shoots back

"Do you want to give up?" he asks pushing Arthur further back until he trips again and falls onto another pile of bags. The crowd begins to murmur as Merlin grins looking around before he spots Gaius with a disapproving look on his face.

Anakin moves closer right before Arthur jumps back up broom in hand, to slam Merlin on the back of the head knocking him to the ground. Anakin then grabs Merlin by the arms ready to hand over to the two guards before Arthur stops him

"Wait" he calls out "Let him go" he tells his brother seeing Anakin look at him, confused however Arthur continues to approach him. "He maybe an idiot but he's a brave one" he confesses moving alongside him. Merlin looks across at him

"There's something about you Merlin" Arthur tells him "Can' t quite put my finger on it" he adds moving past him leaving Merlin stunned, and slightly relieved that he had avoided punishment.

* * *

The crowd had begun to disperse. Merlin moved away with Gaius in tow leaving Anakin and Arthur behind. Their friends had headed home and the two guards were standing a few meters away.

"Why didn't you send him to the cells?" Anakin asked, "I watched that whole fight and in those last few minutes, he was somehow beating you. You could have been hurt" he pointed out sounding like the protective older brother Arthur had come to know.

Arthur sighed "I don't know. He may have been foolish for fighting me but like I said to him just then, there's something else about him. A sort of strength" he admitted as Anakin gave his brother a playful nudge

"Hmm, maybe he will be fighting alongside us in battle" he teased wrapping an arm around his brother "Come on, let's head down to the tavern for some fun" he added leading Arthur down the street and towards the tavern.

* * *

Hours later, and evening had set in over Camelot for another night and inside the castle wall's, Anakin and Arthur had returned from the tavern and were now spending time with Morgana whilst Uther was having dinner with Lady Helen in the dining room.

She was still in her beautiful purple dress except she now had added a thick gorgeous gold necklace around her neck. She sat opposite Uther and before an array of delicious food which included fruits and meats.

Uther raised his goblet in his hand as he looked over at Helen, before he spoke "Will you sing for me tonight?" he asks her in a calm, charming voice as she shook her head

"You will have to wait sire" she only replies with a smirk however Uther remains persistent

"You will not deny me" he insists taking a sip of his drink seeing her smirk back at him

"I am saving myself for my performance tomorrow" she points out. They both share a laugh before she then asks "Will everyone be there?" seeing Uther place his goblet back down on the table

"They would dare to miss it" he replies as she continues to smirk going on,

"How about your sons?" she asks "Seems a shame not to have met them" she admits tilting her head slightly just as Uther picks up a strawberry off its plate

"That's Anakin and Arthur" he simply replies taking a bite of the strawberry as Helen watches him for a minute before she sighs

"Poor children" she points out in a low voice before Uther looks over at her curiously.

"Mm?" he asks her as she shakes her head

"Poor children, it can't have been easy to grow up without a mother" she explains as Uther listens before he answers in a simple straight answer

"No" lowering his head as she blinks giving a small sigh

"That bond between a mother and her sons" she begins to tell him "Is so hard to replace" she adds. Uther remains quiet, even after all these years, this subject only sadden his heart just thinking about Ygraine and Shmi. He looks down at the strawberry in his hand, shaking his head

"Hasn't been easy" he only replied. Helen looked back at him silently before she spoke

"Sure" she agreed. She stared back at him seeing him look up at her before she smiles, "Perhaps if you found someone" she suggested "If you remarried" she giggled "I'm sure you'd have the pick of any lady in the kingdom" she told him hearing him chuckle lifting up his goblet once more

"Well, perhaps I'll find love once more" he replied, a glimmer of hope in his voice before he sighed "But I'm afraid it's too late to replace Anakin and Arthur's mother" he assured her. This was true because even if he fell in love again, it wouldn't be the same for his sons.

Helen nodded reaching for her goblet "Yes" she replied "It's certainly too late for Anakin and Arthur" she added taking a sip of her drink seeing Uther looking down at the food, she looked over to her right where in the corner, she spotted her servant lurking in the shadows. She gave him a nod seeing them smirk;

In one more night, she hoped to cause Uther great pain like he had inflicted on her when he killed her sons. She continued on with her dinner as her servant slipped out of the shadows and back down to their quarters.


	15. Chapter 14: A Feast To Remember

**Chapter 14: The Feast to Remember**

As the sun rose in the skies above Camelot once more, the servants were already hard at work inside, for today was the day of the feast where Lady Helen would be singing for the King, his family and his advisors.

However for Merlin, he had not had an easy night for he was still reflecting on the events of yesterday. From his fight with Arthur to Gaius's conversation afterwards. He was not pleased with what he had seen out in the lower town. Merlin had laid in bed that night. He was grateful that he hadn't been handed over to the guards but what did Arthur mean when he had said _"There's something about you Merlin. I can't quite seem to put my finger on it"_

Merlin didn't hear the door to his room opening or Gaius's groans as he noticed Merlin's belongings sprawled out all over the floor. He kicks one of Merlin's boots aside as he moves into the room.

Gaius then speaks "Oi!" he calls out to the boy startling him awake before he then asks "Have you seen the state of this room?"

Merlin stutters for a response, "Uh…Uh…." He begins to say holding his hands out "It just happens" he innocently replies as Gaius, looks around the room once more,

"By magic?" he asks him before going on "Well, you can clean it up _without _magic" he explaining tossing a brown shoulder bag to him continuing "Then I want you to get me some herbs" he explains seeing Merlin sit up in his bed, "Headbane, wormwood and soul" he tells him

Merlin nods quietly looking around the room as Gaius then pulls out a small light brown bag with a bottle inside "And deliver this to Morgana" he informs him handing him the bag "Poor girl's suffering from nightmares" he admits before he exits the room leaving Merlin to get up and start his day leaving his thoughts pushed to the back of his mind.

* * *

The sun had full risen in the sky. Merlin was fully dressed and headed out to complete his chores for Gaius starting with the herbs. Once he had collected them all, Merlin returned them to Gaius before he set off to bring Lady Morgana her potion.

Merlin entered the castle and climbed in the white steps almost with a spring in his step as he past servants attending to their duties. He continued towards the nearby curved staircase climbing another level of the castle.

As he neared Morgana's chambers, he found the door half open, Merlin peered around the door before he entered the room, where he saw her. The Lady Morgana, she was beautiful! Of course she hadn't seen him as she was looking in the mirror. She was wearing a stunning long sleeved satin blue dress. She patted her long straight black hair which ran down her back.

Unable to take his eyes off her, he watched her move towards her dress screen, before she began to speak, but she must have thought he was someone else because her voice was soft, sweet and casual.

"You know I've been thinking about Anakin and Arthur" she speaks in her soft voice as she moves towards her dress screen, she giggles. "They're like brothers I never had, still they can get annoying" she laughs.

"Pass me that dress, will you Gwen?" she calls out disappearing behind the screen. Merlin straightens up, his eyes widen. She thought he was her maid Gwen!

"_They're total jesters at times"_ she smirks starting to undress behind the screen as Merlin, not wanting to be caught, keeps silent and picks up the dress on the seat beside him as Morgana goes on _"Arthur hasn't even asked to escort me to the feast" _she then laughs_ "And Anakin, being the eldest, would show some courtesy to ask me"_ she adds

Merlin slides the dress over the screen, keeping out of sight as Morgana waits for a reply "Well shouldn't he?" she asks turning her head slightly as Merlin starts to sneak away, he quickly turns his head

"Mm-mm" he murmurs looking around for a place to hide as Morgana goes on

"_If he wants to escort me, he should ask me"_ she points out at the same time Merlin continues to slink away as she _continues "Neither of them have so you know what that means?" _she asks. Merlin straightens up once more, placing one hand on one of the chairs as she raises her head looking through the screen

"Where are you?" she asks wondering why her maid was keeping so quiet

Merlin scrambled for a nearby dress that was resting on a chair and holds it up in front of him "Here" he mutters in a high voice. Morgana then carries on "It means I'm going by myself" she explains.

Merlin, seeing the door so close, decides to use this opportunity to sneak out, not before Morgana can call out once more. "_I need some help with fastening"_ Merlin pauses and spins around, wondering what he could do next, he fumbles, but luckily for him, it is at this moment, Gwen enters the room, surprised to see him standing there as Morgana speaks once more

"_Gwen?"_ she asks once more as Merlin spins around to her, relieved to see her. Gwen then speaks up

"I'm here" she answers her. Merlin grins back at her, handing her the potion as she nods assuring him she'll give it to her. Gwen looks back at him seeing him cheerfully grinning before he slips out of the room letting Gwen tend to Morgana.

A few minutes later, Morgana, now dressed in a dark purple dress and blue see through light gown over the dress, emerges with a gorgeous long dark red dress in her hands. Gwen follows her back towards the mirror

"So…" she starts to say "It's whether I wear this little tease" Morgana smirks holding the dress up "Or give them a night they'll really remember" she grins spinning around before Gwen who simply smiles and nods.

* * *

One hour later, Morgana was taking a scroll through the castle with her servant Gwen. They were laughing and chatting amongst each other. For Morgana, it was nice to have another girl to talk to. While she loved Arthur and Anakin, Gwen had become a close friend whose company she enjoyed.

However right at that moment, she saw Anakin coming towards her. Surprisingly Arthur was not with him. Morgana and Gwen both stopped as they reached Anakin,

"Anakin" Morgana smiled "Lovely to see you. I thought you were out training" she pointed out seeing him smile

"Arthur's out there already and I'm heading there to meet him however I wanted to ask you something" he replied "About tonight" he adds as Morgana gives him a sly smile, one eyebrow raised

"Oh, does anyone else know about this?" she asks seeing Anakin chuckle knowing she was referring to his father or Arthur

"No, I'm keeping this one a secret" he assured her clearing his throat "Morgana, I was wondering if you would allow me to escort you to the feast tonight?" he asks. He watched Morgana give him a smile as she shared a glance with Gwen.

"Prince Anakin" she teases "You are very sweet, how can turn down this request?" she asks as he smirks

"Why would I let you go alone?" he points out making her grin

"You'd look foolish" she points out before going on "I'd love for you to be my escort tonight" she tells him seeing him smile even more

"Perfect, see you tonight" he agrees moving past them and towards the training grounds leaving Morgana to continue on in her scroll with Gwen. Tonight just got interesting.

* * *

Meanwhile, resting in her quarters, Lady Helen quietly hummed to herself as her servant moved around the room preparing her outfit for the feast. Lady Helen looked at herself in the mirror seeing her true face looking back at her before she spoke

"You remember your place tonight. You will remain at the back of the room. You will help to ensure _**both **_princes are dead. After my performance, it will be _**too **_late to save them" she explained clenching her teeth "My pain for my sons will be shared" she added

Her servant then bowed "Yes m'lady. I will not fail you. I will see to it that you plan succeeds" he assures her hearing her begin to softly sing to herself once more. She thought of her sons, dead because of the magic they practiced.

Tonight will change everything. She rose to her feet to pick up a piece of fruit off the nearby table as her servant moved around in preparation for tonight, only a few more hours to go.

* * *

Nightfall was beginning to set over Camelot and the guests were moving towards the dining room. Arthur was already inside dressed in his formal red and brown robes complete with red cape fastened with two circular gold buttons and golden crown. Morgana was still getting ready with her servant Gwen. Anakin was on his way to meet up with her.

There was a gentle tap on her door as Morgana and Gwen looked over towards the door. She was standing in her beautiful deep dark red long dress which was scooped around the neck held up with golden chains and a beautiful gold pattern in the middle. Her long black hair was pulled up into a high curly bun. She watched as Gwen moved over to open the door letting Anakin in.

He was dressed in his formal attire, with dark long sleeved shirt and pants, with bright red cape and crown on top of his blond hair. He stared over at her, amazed by her beauty. In all the years of knowing Morgana, he had never seen her dressed up so beautifully not even within the last four years. He moved over towards her

"Morgana, you look beautiful" he confesses seeing her. He then takes her hand to kiss it seeing her grin

"Why thank you Anakin. You look very handsome yourself" she tells him and he was. Morgana always looked at Anakin and Arthur as friends/brothers. She usually didn't care how they looked or rather very much attention to how they dressed.

At that moment Gwen slipped a matching coloured shawl through her arm and around her waist and through her other arm. She smiled "You look lovely m'lady" she tells her seeing her smile back at her

"Thank you Gwen. I couldn't have done it without your help" she informed her just as Anakin held out his arm towards her,

"Shall we head out to the feast?" he asks playfully as she smirks,

"Why let Arthur have all the attention?" she teased in reply as they shared a laugh before she slipped one arm through Anakin's before he led her out of the room with Gwen following quietly behind them, down the corridor.

* * *

Meanwhile the dining hall was beginning to fill with excited guests, all greeting and chatting amongst each other. Merlin observed as he followed Gaius through a side entrance. Gaius spotted his friend Obi Wan standing with a group of advisors giving him a small nod whilst Merlin looked around in awe at the people and the hall.

It was a large room decorated elegantly with candles, long tables and a stunning array of place settings. Merlin had never seen anything like it before or people dressed so differently than he was use to.

Of course, there was Arthur, clowning around playfully with his friends, no sign of his brother though. Merlin watched Arthur give some playful punches to his friend laughing right before he looked over towards the entrance to the hall. Merlin followed his gaze where he saw the Lady Morgana, more beautiful than ever! On the arm of Arthur's brother Anakin

They looked so happy, all smiles as they made their way into the hall, giving small nods to the guests who looked at them. Merlin knew he would never have the chance with a girl like Morgana and she and Anakin looked perfect together yet he could not take his eyes off her as they pass them.

Arthur, too, was in awe. Anakin never said **anything **about escorting Morgana to the feast. _Maybe that was why he was late for training? _He thought. His eyes still transfixed on Morgana, as he softly muttered "God, have mercy" seeing Anakin look over at Morgana who was smiling still.

He then moved over towards them as they came to a stop a few meters away. "Now this is a surprise brother" he smirks seeing Anakin laugh

"Why would I let such a gorgeous girl like Morgana come alone?" he asks as Arthur looked over at her,

"You look beautiful" he comments seeing her smile back,

"How sweet of you, not jealous that it was your brother who escorted me?" she teases as Arthur simply stared back at her,

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous? Anakin's the oldest" he snapped back however Morgana only smirked more. She always enjoyed stirring Arthur and Anakin up. She placed one hand on Anakin,

"Besides, Anakin's _much _more of a gentleman" she points out as Anakin grins, placing an arm on his brother's back

"Arthur just needs to watch me more" he points out sharing a laugh with Morgana as Arthur only rolls his eyes simply smiling back at Anakin and Morgana.

* * *

Whilst across the room, Merlin, who had moved over to the drinks table as Gaius reminded him that he was here to work, was still staring over at Morgana who was still standing beside Anakin, who had his arm around her waist and sharing a laugh with them. Merlin continued to stare over at her before a voice startled him from beside him.

"She looks great doesn't she?" they asked. Merlin turned his head to see Gwen smiling up at him before he looks back over at them

"Yeah" he grins in agreement as Gwen begins to pick up one of the jugs on the table,

"Some people are just born to be Queen" Gwen admits taking Merlin by surprise,

"No" he quickly replies her looking back at her as she nods

"I hope so one day" she replies "Not that I'd want to be her" she goes on "Who'd want to marry Anakin or Arthur" she comments though Merlin noticed her voice lowered at the mention of Arthur's name.

He grinned cheekily as he continued to arrange the food and drinks on the table, teasing Gwen and sharing a laugh. Despite having to work at the feast, Merlin was having an enjoyable time with his new friend.

* * *

It was almost time for her performance. Lady Helen, now stood in front of her mirror in a gorgeous deep gold ball gown with white silvery up collar around the neck and her long dark hair pulled back into a high bun. She adjusted her necklace so that it was in the centre of her chest whilst her servant fanned out her dress

"You look truly stunning m'lady" he pointed out seeing her smirk.

"Just don't forget your place and remain out of sight" she reminded him seeing him bow towards her

"Of course m'lady. I will not be seen, but should your plan fail mistress, then what happens?" he asks curiously as Helen smirked

"It will not fail, how can it. My performance will see to that" she promises him holding out her hand, "Now, would you care to escort your mistress to the feast?" she asks as he smiles taking her hand

"It would be my pleasure m'lady" he replied leading her from the room.

* * *

Nearly all the guests had arrived in the dining hall. The horns blew a deep low noise as the crowds parted to make way for King Uther's arrival. Anakin, Arthur and Morgana now all stood in front of their seats at their table watching Uther dressed in his dark coloured attire with deep royal blue cape slung over one shoulder and blue formal robes and crown on top of his head. He smiled at his guests as he pass them seeing them clap for him

He reaches the princes and Lady Morgana before he turns to address his guests "We have enjoyed 13 years of peace and prosperity" he explains "It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures" he continues.

Merlin, however has now moved away from Gaius towards the front of the room in the corner. His hands are clasped behind his back as he listens to Uther, silently shaking his head as he hears him go on about his _peaceful _kingdom

"But few can compare with the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Mora!"  
he exclaims. He then claps his hands together before the guests follow him eagerly before they all take their seats.

The soft music began to fill the room as Helen holds onto each side of her dress before letting go and clasping her hands together in front of her. Uther sits in his chair, a smile on his face as he has been looking forward to her performance.

Helen slowly raises her hands as she begins to sing in a heavenly voice, the song appears to be in a mystical language yet the room is captivated. Merlin remains standing but continues to listen seeing her raising one hand before her as the guests watch her in fascination. Helen then steps off her platform, still singing beautifully raising her hands holding them outwards in front of her.

Whilst, at the same time, a strange feeling is happening, starting with Anakin, Arthur and Uther. A feeling of being tired is coming over them. Soon, the guests are feeling the same feeling, resting their heads on their tables and the servants sliding down the walls, except for Merlin. Merlin looks around, confused before he realizes what is happening

Magic! Some kind of enchantment is at work here as Helen continues to sing. Merlin quickly covers his ears as the guests including Anakin, Arthur and Uther fall asleep. Morgana, who is sitting on the other side of Uther is also asleep. Merlin, hands still over his ears, begins to panic, realizing the whole room is asleep and Lady Helen is still singing!

Then, as the guests slept, white thin cobwebs start to crawl over them and the food. The room darkens even more as Helen doesn't stop, her eyes looking directly at the front of the room. Her servant, immune to the enchantment, watches from the back of the room as more and more cobwebs crawl over the guests.

The windows, the lights and walls are almost entirely covered with cobwebs as the guests continue to sleep soundly. Lady Helen lowers her arms as she looks directly at the King's table. Uther's head is now leaning to the right, and Anakin and Arthur, both asleep, cobwebs sticking to their hair and face.

She does not stop singing as Merlin, now the _only _person awake, looks from Helen to the two sleeping princes, realizing now that she's after them. As she moves closer towards the table, pulling out two small knives from underneath her sleeves.

Merlin panics once more, despite his own thoughts on the two princes, he knew he couldn't just stand there and allow her to kill them. Her singing intensifies as Merlin looks for a way to stop her, noticing she is just now underneath the candle wooden light fitting.

Lady Helen holds the two knives up, her focus on the two princes, not seeing Merlin look directly at the wooden fitting and with a flash of yellow in his eyes, he is able to break the chain holding it up, sending it crashing down on Lady Helen, stopping her singing and pinning her underneath.

Merlin looks around the room, no more music but the cobwebs and darkness remain. He doesn't see her servant now panicking at the back, just as the guests begin to stir. Pulling the cobwebs off their faces, Gaius and the guests look over at the King and his family. Uther is now on his feet as Morgana brushes the cobwebs off her.

Uther looks down at the figure of Lady Helen, only it's not Lady Helen anymore, but a elderly woman with long gray hair. The guests look on, confused as Anakin and Arthur get to their feet, wondering what is going on...right at the moment the woman stirs-it is the woman, Mary Collins from the courtyard!

A gasp fills the room as she raises herself up, glaring at the princes and the King. She reaches for her two knives and without any word, hurls them directly towards Anakin and Arthur! Uther's eyes widen in horror seeing these two knives hurtling towards the two princes, one for each of them.

Merlin knows he is the only one to save them. Using his magic once more, he is able to slow down the speed of the knives as he races towards Anakin and Arthur. He slips in between them, grabbing hold of their robes and pulls them down onto the ground, the knives hurling directly into the middle of the chairs where Anakin and Arthur were only just sitting.

Anakin and Arthur, still in a daze, pull themselves into a sitting position, hardly able to believe what they are seeing-they were almost killed! The guests all look on in amazement. Even Gwen is stunned at Merlin's bravery. Mary Collins groans before falling back down to the ground, dead.

* * *

Merlin, Anakin and Arthur are now on their feet. Anakin and Arthur look over at Merlin who places one hand at the back of his head, still in shock at what he has done. Uther then moves over towards them.

"You saved my boys lives" he points out in relief. Anakin and Arthur still cannot believe what he has done-the same boy who stood up to them and fought Arthur in the marketplace just saved their lives. Uther then goes on "A debt must be repaid" he insists

Merlin, hands once more by his side, fumbles for a response "Oh, well..." he stutters as Uther only shakes his head

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded" he promises as Merlin shakes his head

"Honestly, you don't have to, your Highness" he assures him but Uther won't give up

"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special" he tells him. Merlin starts to smile

"Well..." he shrugs as Uther clasps one hand on Arthur's shoulder and the other on Anakin's shoulder hearing him go on

"You shall be awarded a position in the royal household" he declares smiling "You shall be Prince Anakin and Prince Arthur's manservant!" he informs him moving away as the room breaks into applause

Anakin and Arthur, cannot believe what their father has just done. "Father!?" they both exclaim in horror as the room continues to clap, including Gaius, Obi Wan and Gwen, who still is surprised at Merlin's heroics.

The guests rise to their feet still clapping however neither Anakin, Arthur or Merlin are pleased. Anakin and Arthur exchange looks of frustration with Merlin who simply remains sincere but deep down pleased of his new role in Camelot.

* * *

It had only been an hour since the feast ended for the night. Merlin had quietly and quickly left the hall ahead of Gaius, who had met up with Obi Wan. The night's events still reeling in their minds. They walked through the palace's corridor talking

"Some night huh?" Obi Wan asked as Gaius nodded hearing Obi Wan go on "It seems that Merlin is quite a hero, full of surprise. I thought you said he wasn't a fan of the princes" he pointed out referring to a conversation they had shared last night.

Gaius shrugged "Despite his own thoughts on the princes, I'm proud of him. Uther would have lost both sons tonight. He's relieved with what has happened" he admitted as Obi Wan agreed

"I'm on my way to check on him now, I'll meet you back at your chambers" he assured him as Gaius nodded

"I'm going to go check on Merlin, see how he's coping with his actions" he replied before both men headed in separate directions of the castle.

* * *

Still reeling with the events of what _almost _happened to them, Anakin and Arthur were hanging out in Anakin's room. Anakin sat on the edge of his bed as Arthur paced up and down in front of his brother.

"So there _**is **_something about Merlin!" he snaps "I knew it! I could feel it. He makes us think he hates us but then turns around and saves us!" he cries as Anakin shakes his head

"I know, I don't understand it. That day in the marketplace where he got the upper hand on you, he could have hurt you" he reminded him seeing Arthur spin around to him,

"Exactly and those insults in front of everyone, who does he think he is?" he asks just as they heard a knock at the door before it open.

It was Morgana, dressed in a long white dress with glittering long sleeved gown over it. Her long hair slung over one side of her shoulder. Anakin and Arthur both looked over at her as she approached them

"I wanted to see how you both were feeling, after tonight" she spoke softly. "I couldn't believe what I was seeing, when those knives were hurling towards you both and that boy, saving you" she went on, smirking slightly "Was that the boy who was giving you trouble earlier?" she asks seeing them only roll their eyes

"Yes" Arthur only replied gritting his teeth together as Anakin moved towards her, placing one hand on her arm.

"You were worried about us?" he asks, a cheeky smirk on his face as she playfully slapped his arm.

"Well, you both have been my friends for years. I care about you" she reminded him. Keeping out the part where she's had vivid dreams about them in dangers. "You should thank that boy for saving your lives, even if you've not had the best first impressions" she suggested as Anakin hugged her before looking over at his brother

"At least now, we have someone to help us out. Morgana has Gwen and we have Merlin" he pointed out as Arthur scoffed

"Except we won't become friends" he replied as Morgana only shook her head,

"Never say never Arthur. He did save your lives and was very modest about it. He didn't ask for anything, it was your father who rewarded him" she reminded him moving over towards him, she grins cheekily "Or are you upset that you had a servant rescue you?" she teases hearing Anakin chuckle in the background

"Morgana's right Arthur, I'm sure this Merlin is very nice and we wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for him" he reminds him walking over towards Arthur and Morgana, wrapping an arm around each of them

"Besides, he's already saved us once, and knowing that there are many enemies out there who disagree with father's view on magic, we need all the protection we can get" he explains. Morgana kept quiet as Arthur only nodded silently. Merlin may be a strange one but he was indeed brave and surprising.

* * *

Whilst in Gaius's chambers, Merlin was sitting quietly at the small table in his room, resting his head in one of his hands, staring blankly at a lone candle flickering in the middle of the table.

The night's events were still flooding through his memory-from the singing, the guests falling asleep, the falling light fitting and the two knives hurling towards Anakin and Arthur-the very two boys whom Merlin regarded as bullies and pushovers-he saved their lives and now was their manservant.

_"That will be fun" _he thought to himself. He looked up as he heard the door open, and Gaius moving in. "Seems you're a hero" he comments smiling down at him as Merlin just shrugs with a grin

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" he asks however Gaius only shakes his head,

"No, I could see there from the moment I met you" he points out as Merlin then leans forward referring to their first meeting three days ago when Merlin used his magic to save Gaius from his high fall.

"But...that was magic" he corrects him only seeing Gaius nod in agreement

"And now it seems we've finally found a use for it" he informs him as Merlin looks at him confused

"What do you mean?" he asks as Gaius then continues

"I saw you save Anakin and Arthur's lives" he reminds him however Merlin is quick to shake his head

"Uh no" he quickly tries to say before Gaius cuts back in

"Perhaps that's it purpose" he tries to re assure him. Merlin sighs.

"Perhaps my purpose here is tied with them" he only suggests ahead of Gaius taking out from under his arm, a red clothed package

"This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will of more use to you than it was to me" he admits holding out towards Merlin, who quietly and curiously gets to his feet, looking down at the package.

Merlin then takes the package from Gaius, giving him another curious look before starting to unwrap the red cloth revealing a hardcover brown book with gold edges and locks and flowered pattern in the middle.

Gaius watches him unlock the locks on the book and begin to flick through the pages filled with different pictures and wording. Merlin laughs "But this is a book of magic" he grins as Gaius nods

"Which is why you must keep it hidden" he warns him as Merlin continues to look through the book, a huge smile across his face

"I will study every word" he promises him before they both hear a knock on the door downstairs then a man's voice

"Merlin, Prince Anakin wants you right away" he calls out to him. Gaius looks back at Merlin,

"Your purpose is calling" he teases "You'd better find out what he wants" he adds. Merlin nods, placing the book down on the table heading out of his room and out of Gaius's chambers. He may have had a rough start in Camelot but perhaps now things were looking more positive.

* * *

However in the depths of the forest, and running for his life, Mary Collin's servant continued to run, panicked about being stopped by the guards about his mistress's real plan. Once she had been crushed and her enchantment on the room had been broken, it broke the plan and he ran.

He had just stopped behind a tree, to catch his breath before he prepared to take off again though he was suddenly caught off guard by a hooded cloaked figure appearing right in front of him.

He pulls back in fright as he stutters "Who...who...who...who are you?" he asks hearing the figure cackle

"Someone who is out to destroy Uther and see magic brought back to this kingdom" he sneers "Your mistress was a fool, she was blinded by hatred and now she is dead and the princes live" he explained. The servant stared at him, wondering how he knew about what had happened

"What would you do?" he asks straight out as Palpatine smirked from underneath his hood

"Join me and you will see how it is really done and watch Camelot fall as its King is killed by his own sons!" he declared as the servant stared at him bewildered

"What can I do?" he asks as Palpatine smirked once more

"Become one of my servants and help me to overthrow Uther and bring magic back to this kingdom!" he exclaimed. The servant then bowed before him pledging himself to this mysterious figure. Perhaps he could continue his mistress's plan while helping this figure.


	16. Chapter 15: Friendship & Romance

**Chapter 15: Friendship & Romance**

It had only been one month since Merlin saved the lives of Prince Anakin and Prince Arthur which had lead to him being given the job of being their servants. It wasn't an easy job, with both Anakin and Arthur ensuring that he had _**a lot **_of work to do which had him working _**all **_hours of the day and night.

Merlin also had the feeling that neither Anakin nor Arthur liked him partly because of how they first met. He was sure they had wondered why he had saved them after putting him in a cell and stirring him into a fight in the marketplace.

Now, one month into his new role, he was slowly beginning to see Anakin and Arthur warming up to him, at times kidding around with him, teasing him about crushing on Morgana's maid Gwen.

He was lucky he had Gwen as a friend. She was kind and friendly and they enjoyed teasing each other, yet one thing Merlin or Gwen didn't know about, but Anakin and Morgana did, was that Arthur had a crush on Gwen and while he hadn't confirmed it to them, it was clear to them he felt something for her.

And it was all about to come to light

* * *

The morning sun was shining in the clear sky, it shone down into the courtyard of Camelot. Anakin and Arthur both stood in their casual attire helping Morgana ready for her day journey. She had asked Uther to visit her father's gravesite and he allowed it, on the condition she be accompanied by guards and Morgana brought her maid/friend Gwen along.

Morgana wore a beautiful long purple dress with blue long sleeves and warm red cloak over her. Her long dark hair was plaited into one long plait down her back. Four Camelot guards were nearby preparing their horses. Gwen was already sitting on top of her horse, a purple cloak over her simple purple dress.

Morgana gave one last hug to Anakin and Arthur before Anakin spoke,

"Be safe out there and keep to the open trail. Don't stray too far into the forest" he warns her as Arthur laughs speaking up

"That's right. We don't want you getting lost or captured and we'd have to stage a rescue" he smirks as Morgana only sighs, giving them a teasing smile laughing

"Of course, wouldn't want you two to take all the credit for rescuing me, when I can _easily _save you both" she smirks. Anakin and Arthur exchanged looks with each other before chuckling. Then Arthur looked behind his friend over at Gwen. She was sitting atop of her horse, waiting for Morgana to be ready. She looked so sweet, quiet and yet held a sense of simple beauty he liked.

Anakin and Morgana noticed his longing look over at Gwen sharing smirks with each other before they noticed the guards saddling up. Anakin helped Morgana up onto her horse. Arthur then lifts up the rest of her cloak which fanned out over the back of the horse.

Anakin looked at Morgana, "I hope your trip isn't too upsetting" he adds as Morgana smiled down at him

"Thank you Anakin" she replies taking hold of the reins. Arthur then looks over to one of the guards at the front of the group.

"Ensure you return to Camelot before dusk" he instructs them.

The guard nodded to both princes "Yes, sir" he assured them. Anakin and Arthur both watched Morgana, Gwen and their riding party begin to ride out of the courtyard.

As they watched them leave neither of them see or hear or see Merlin come slowly down the steps. He has a crossbow slung over his shoulder and a wooden shield in his hands. He stops when he reaches them

"Where are they going?" he asks as Anakin turns to face him as he answers him

"Morgana's on a pilgrimage to her father's grave" taking the crossbow off him Arthur was still watching them leave, right before Anakin nudged him,

"Hey, come on brother. Let's head out to the training grounds, Merlin's all ready" he tells him wrapping an arm around Arthur's shoulder. They then move off in the direction of the training grounds.

* * *

A short time later, Morgana's riding party had now left Camelot, making their way through the forest. Two guards, the lead guard, holding a crossbow, were leading the party while the other two brought up the rear along with nine guards keeping up on foot, keeping Morgana and Gwen in the middle.

Morgana looked over at Gwen, noticing how quiet she had been since they left Camelot. Recently, Morgana had noticed a change in Gwen, it had only happened within the last few weeks, which is roughly around the time, Morgana had found out from Anakin that Arthur was acting strange and it was oddly enough when they would be altogether as a group.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Something's bothering Arthur, except he refuses to talk to me about it" Anakin confesses as he sits down on a chair in Morgana's chambers. Morgana emerges from behind the screen. She is wearing a long white dress with see through glittering sleeves and her hair is one long plait._

_"Is about what happened at the feast?" she asks referring to how Anakin and Arthur were nearly killed only to be saved by their now servant Merlin. Anakin shook his head, _

_"No, I think..." he pauses not quite sure how to put it in the right words. "I think Arthur has a crush on someone" he confesses. Morgana, who has been adjusting her dress, turns around to face him, gives a small laugh_

_"Arthur has a crush on someone?" she laughs "That can't be right. Arthur cares for himself, who would Arthur..." her voice trails off as she realises something. Anakin studies her curiously_

_"Morgana, what is it? Do you know something?" he asks as Morgana thinks for a moment before she answers him_

_"You know Gwen's been acting strange recently as well" she explains "At first I thought it was to do with Merlin's arrival, yet when I teased her about having a crush on him, she laughed and told me they were just friends" she adds. _

_Anakin then had another thought, "Have you noticed recently that when Arthur and I run into you and Gwen in the hallways. Arthur looks straight at Gwen until you or I address him, he gets shifty and avoids eye contact with her" he reminds her. Morgana's eyes widen as she remembers what he is telling her_

_"It's Gwen! Arthur has a crush on Gwen!" she cries as Anakin gets up from his seat, moving over towards her. "Father cannot know about this. He won't approve of it" he reminds her as Morgana gives him a sly smirk_

_"But that doesn't mean we won't be able to have fun with them" she grins sharing a laugh together. So Arthur had a crush on sweet Gwen, who saw him as nothing but a bully, this was going to be fun._

* * *

As Morgana looked over at Gwen, remembering at how quiet she had been, decided to once again have another girl chat.

"You look troubled, Gwen" she comments however Gwen remains casual and cheery

"I'm fine" she assures her as they continued to ride. Morgana speaks up once more

"You're very secretive these days. I'm beginning to wonder if you've got someone else on your mind, a boy perhaps" she hints with a smirk however Gwen just chuckles

"When do I get to think about anyone else, especially boys" she confesses continuing to ride through the forest.

However, the group was unaware that up on a nearby hilltop behind the trees, another group was watching them riding through the forest unaware of what was about to happen.

And then, Morgana's group heard a loud cry coming from the right hill top before they saw men, on horses or on foot come charging towards them, weapons drawn. The horses appeared startled as Morgana gripped the reins tighter appearing frightened, Gwen as well.

All around them, the soldiers began to fight off these surprise attacks, fighting on their horses, some started to fall to the ground, some were pulled off their horses. Morgana and Gwen appeared trapped right before the lead guard fought off his attacker and looked back at them

"My ladies, you must follow me!" he exclaims starting to turn his horse around only to be shot in the back by an arrow. He slumps to one side as his horse continues to ride away. Morgana and Gwen are now more frightened not seeing one of the attackers rush up beside Morgana and pulled her off her horse causing her to shriek.

Another attacker grabs a hold of Gwen as both girls struggle in their grasps. Gwen manages to escape her attacker whilst another Camelot guard swipes at Morgana's attacker. She composes herself to look over at Gwen.

"Gwen! Head for the path. Go!" she cries out. As the attackers continue to fight the Camelot guards, whose numbers were dwindling. Morgana and Gwen hurry off the path and up the hill attempting to out run one of the attackers who was attempting to block them off at the top of the hill.

He then descends his horse, a cloth over his lower half of his face. He smirks over at her as more of his men join him. Morgana glares over at them.

"I warn you" she firmly speaks. "I'm Uther Pendragon's ward. He'll have your heads if any harm comes to me" she warns them before she sees him pull the cloth off his face.

"I have no intention of harming you" he assures her "At least not yet" he adds. Morgana and Gwen hear more cries and horses footsteps running away, leaving them all alone with these attackers before the leader goes on.

"You're much more valuable to me alive, Lady Morgana" he smirks with a little bow. Morgana's eyes widen as she realises what he means and she could only imagine how Uther will react, let alone Anakin and Arthur.

* * *

It was growing later in the day, _**too **_late in the day, which was now worrying Anakin and Arthur for where their friend could be. They knew they needed to inform their father and that is where they had headed. They had found their father in the dining room. Merlin and one guard had followed them inside.

Anakin spoke first. "Morgana's party hasn't returned to Camelot" he informed him as Arthur then added

"And there's no sign of her anywhere" Uther appears concerned before he answers them

"Send rides to the outlying villages. I want every guard, every sentry looking for her" he instructed as Anakin and Arthur straightened, they both nodded.

"We'll dispatch them immediately" Anakin assured him exiting the room with Arthur, Merlin and the guard to carry out their orders leaving Uther alone, moving closer to his chair, concerned for the safety of his ward, whom he loved like a daughter.

* * *

A short time later, Anakin and Arthur, in their armour along with Merlin and three Camelot guards saddled up and rode out to look for Morgana, Gwen and the guards. They followed the exact same path. As they moved down the path, further from the city. They come across a sight they didn't want to see.

Camelot guards and unknown attackers lying dead on the road. They came to a stop before Anakin and Arthur descended their horses. Anakin looked back at Merlin and the guards.

"Check to see if anyone's alive" he instructs as the guards and Merlin descend their horses. The guards quickly begin to check for any wounded men as Arthur then spots one of the swords that had been stabbed into a guard's chest. He moves over towards it and pulls it out.

Arthur looks back at Anakin and Merlin. "This is Mercian craftsmanship" he tells them. Merlin still looking at the sight around them before he notices a lone piece of parchment laying on another one of the bodies.

"Anakin, Arthur!" he speaks out hurrying over towards it, kneeling down to read it. Both princes watch him carefully as he reads it. "It's a ransom note" he tells them "They've taken Morgana hostage" he continues. Anakin remains silent as Arthur looks towards the hills.

"The tracks lead off this way" he notices drawing his sword, Anakin follows him along with Merlin and the guards.

Anakin and Arthur along with their group trek further through the trees and bushes. They keep an ear out for any unusual sounds or movements. Anakin takes a crossbow from one of the guards as Arthur grips his sword. Anakin beckons for the group to hold back before hurrying with Arthur to a nearby tree.

They hear the grass on the other side rustling with movement. Anakin silently cautions his brother to stay back before Anakin jumps out from behind the tree, crossbow aimed right at the stranger.

Only the stranger isn't a stranger as a look of surprise and relief washes over his face as Arthur and Merlin peer from around the tree and see Morgana, standing there in her white underdress, her hair is unplaited and she appears scared.

Arthur is the first to speak, noticing she is alone. "Where's Guinevere?" he asks straight out not caring if his brother or Merlin are there. Morgana holding onto her dress, and it is now revealed she has a gash to the left of her eye looks straight back at Anakin and Arthur, unable to respond and teary shakes her head as if to say she is gone.

* * *

The following day and after Anakin, Arthur and Merlin brought Morgana back to Camelot. They head straight to inform Uther. Morgana is now in a long sleeved green dress and hair plaited straight down her back. Uther looks up from his seat seeing her enter the room. He smiles as he gets to his feet.

"It is such a relief to see you safe" he tells her as she hurries into his embrace as he goes on "I couldn't bear the thought of anyone harming you" he confesses. Anakin, Arthur and Merlin slip in along the side as Morgana speaks up

"The bandits still have Gwen" she points right as Anakin speaks up. "We believe they were Mercian" seeing both of them look over at him as he goes on "We've received reports that Hengist has crossed the border" he explains.

Uther is taken back by this news. "Hengist?" he asks as Morgana jumps in once more

"You must send a rescue party" she insists however Uther shakes his head

"If Hengist is holding her, it would take a small army to rescue your maid" he explains as Morgana is outraged

"We can't abandoned her!" she cries. Neither Uther, Morgana nor Anakin notice Arthur keeping quiet, worried for Gwen as Uther then asks her

"How many men would you have me sacrifice to save a servant?" as Morgana remains strong and stubborn

"As many as it takes" she scoffs seeing Uther lower his head as she goes on "Gwen gave herself up so that I might escape" she explains. "I owe her my life" she confesses as Uther attempts to close the situation

"She did so willingly and she will be honoured for it" he assures her moving away from her but Morgana would have none of it.

"I don't want her honoured. I want her rescued!" she cries moving after him, she grabs hold of his sleeve. Uther slowly turns back to her as she continues. "She is more than just my maid. She's my friend" she admits

Uther sighs before he answers her "A servant is of no value to these bandits. I fear she's dead already" Arthur feels more sadness as Anakin and Merlin both lower their heads, avoiding contact with Morgana and Uther.

Morgana remains defiant. "No!" she cries pushing her away from Uther. "We cannot give up hope" she insists looking around for someone to help her. She looks over at Anakin

"Anakin" she speaks up moving alongside him seeing him keep quiet. "I'm begging you" she cries "You have to do something" she tells him. Anakin attempts to keep silent and strong wanting to help her but had to agree with his father.

Morgana then spins around to Arthur, "Arthur, please" she cries seeing him remain just as strong. He speaks up

"Our father is right. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do" he speaks in a flat tone shocking Morgana

"How can you say that?" she exclaims in anger "How can you live with yourselves?" she asks. It is then that Gaius steps in, leading a bewildered Morgana away from the chamber not before she can cry out once more "All of you!" she screams.

Anakin and Arthur watch her leave, they felt sorry for their friend. They had wanted to help her and even though father wouldn't agree to it, they in fact, were going to set out to rescue Gwen.

* * *

That evening, Morgana still fuming with anger, decides that she is not going to just let Anakin and Arthur get away with siding with their father. She storms straight into Anakin's chambers, blinded by anger, she doesn't even notice that Arthur is also there and they are packing.

"How can you be so heartless!?" she exclaims as Anakin, gloves in hand, moves back towards the table where Arthur is as she carries on "Gwen is the most kind loyal person you'd ever meet and she's been more than a friend to all of us" she reminds them as Anakin packs the gloves into his bag hearing her go on "And you would leave her at the mercy of those animals?" she asks him watching him move over to a set of drawers

"Morgana..." Anakin starts to speak however she is leaving no room for him to speak

"Have you no shame? Do you think of no-one but yourself?" she asks him. Anakin places a rolled up scroll inside the bag

"Morgana..." he tries once again as she grits her teeth

"I knew you were many things, but I didn't know you were a gutless coward" she sneers. Anakin sighs rolling his head

"Morgana!" he shouts silencing her. Anakin smirks back at her "Perhaps if you'd stop shouting at me for one second, you would notice that we are packing" he points out putting one more thing into his bag, closing it off. Morgana then notices Arthur approaching them. She now feels embarrassed

"You're going after Gwen?" she asks them seeing them nod. Arthur now speaks up

"Of course we're going after her. What do you take us for?" he asks her. "We couldn't disagree with Father in public" he explained ahead of Anakin and Arthur both grabbing their bags and leather saddles for the horses, moving past Morgana before she softly spoke

"Anakin, Arthur?" she calls to them turning around to them as they stop and look back at her. She tilts her head slightly "Bring her home" she simply replies

Anakin and Arthur both give her a sweet nod and smile, with assurance they would bring her back, alive. They exited the room leaving Morgana pleased that unlike their father, Anakin and Arthur valued the lives of everyone, even servants.

* * *

Whilst at the same time, Merlin had received the order from Anakin that they were going to rescue Gwen and start preparing to leave using nightfall as their cover. Merlin, his bag slung over his shoulder, moves down his stairs seeing Gaius waiting for him.

"I suppose you, Anakin and Arthur are going after Gwen?" he asks. Merlin shakes his head, hoping Gaius isn't trying to stop him

"Gaius, don't even think about telling me not to go" he warns him. "There's nothing you can say that will stop me" he adds as Gaius shakes his head

"I wasn't going to try and stop you, Merlin" he corrects him surprising him as he goes on "All I ask is you make sure you come back safety too" Merlin keeps silent as he shares a hug with Gaius and then moves past him to meet up with the princes.

* * *

That evening, once everyone had gone to sleep, Anakin, Arthur and Merlin snuck out of the castle and were now crouched behind a wooden wagon. They looked out to see two guards standing on either side of the entrance. They needed to _remove _them from the entrance.

Anakin spoke up. "Arthur and I will fetch the horses, you distract the guards" he informed Merlin, slowly getting up and backing away. Merlin looked confused

"How do I do that?" he asks them as Arthur sighs, annoyed

"I don't know! Do we have to think of everything?' he asks him moving towards the direction of the stables leaving Merlin to think of a way. He sighed. He then got an idea, magic. He crouched low and spotted a nearby wooden barrel.

He raised his hand out in front of him, his eyes flashed yellow as he softly whispers a spell. The guards turn to see a wooden barrel rolling towards them. Merlin directs the barrel to keep rolling until it is meters from the guards.

They both hold tightly onto their weapons, cautiously approaching the barrel. Merlin watches them before he whispers another spell, this one flipping the barrel upright startling the guards. They appear more curious and a little worried as they try once more to approach the barrel

Merlin uses more magic to then send more barrels rolling towards them, they both stumble to get away crying out as they are knocked to the ground. Merlin, pleased with his "handy" work only shakes his head.

* * *

Minutes later, Merlin now stands with his arms folded, looking down at the two unconscious guards and barrels all over the place as Anakin and Arthur return.

"What did you do?" Anakin asks "We said _distract _them _not _knock them out" he reminds him. They are carrying more equipment, standing alongside him. Merlin looks at them, shocked

"There's just no pleasing you both sometimes" he sadly admits as Anakin and Arthur only look back at him unable to respond to his remark. At least the entrance was now unguarded and they could continue on their quest to rescue Gwen, hoping that she wasn't dead.


	17. Chapter 16: Journey To Rescue Gwen

**Chapter 16: Journey to Rescue Gwen**

As Anakin, Arthur and Merlin left Camelot to begin their journey to rescue Gwen. They only hoped that she would be found alive. Fortunately for them, Gwen was still alive and forced to pretend that she was Lady Morgana. Hengist had never seen what Morgana looked like, so the men he had hired to kidnap her, forced Gwen to impersonate her so that he could still demand a ransom from King Uther.

Gwen knew Uther would never pay, she became fearful with every passing hour, how long would it be till Hengist would find out then have her simply killed?

* * *

Anakin, Arthur and Merlin had ridden through the forest for most of the night, hoping to make it to the border before stopping to rest. Anakin and Arthur rode up front as Merlin rode behind them. Sleep deprivation was not showing for Anakin and Arthur however Merlin was beginning to feel its effects. He felt himself slumping to one side of his horse before without any control, Merlin fell off his horse into the bushes.

His horse gave out a loud whine alerting Anakin and Arthur to him. They turned their horses around to see his horse coming to a stop beside them without its rider who was now laying in the bushes. Anakin and Arthur shared annoyed looks between each other as Arthur spoke out to him

"What are you doing, Merlin?" he asks frustrated seeing Merlin, in a daze, slowly lift his head up,

"I must have fallen asleep" he simply answers him. Anakin watches Arthur ride back towards him as Merlin doesn't get up, _"Oh, I'm exhausted" _he hears Merlin confess. Merlin lays back down in the bushes _"I can barely keep my eyes open" _he adds.

Arthur then takes out his water, taking off the lid and throwing some at Merlin. Anakin chuckles softly to himself as Merlin is hit with the water. He raises his head once more

"Thank you. I feel so much better" he tells him however Arthur wasn't in the mood for joking around.

"Guinevere's life is at stake" he warns him "We cannot afford to waste a second" he reminds him before turning his horse around back towards Anakin leaving Merlin to get back on his feet and onto his horse as Arthur stopped alongside his brother once more

Anakin looked over at Arthur, he knew where his little brother's focus lie, with Gwen's safety. Anakin adjusted his horse's reins once more before he spoke

"We will find her Arthur. We made Morgana a promise to bring her home and that is what we are going to do" he reminded him as Arthur quietly nodded

"I know and we can't afford to waste time lying around" he replies. Anakin agrees gripping his reins once more, he looked back at Merlin

"Keep up Merlin. We can rest when we're over the border!" he calls back to him before they all took off through the forests once more resuming their journey.

* * *

By midday, Anakin, Arthur and Merlin had traversed a large portion of the forest, to stop for a break. Merlin decided to get some sleep. Anakin, too, decided to get some sleep however for Arthur, he couldn't sleep knowing that Gwen was in danger, afraid and frightened

He didn't know how these feelings started but it had only been recently, within the last few weeks. He didn't know if she felt the same way. He liked to think she could. He looked over at his sleeping brother and Merlin. He knew he should be resting but with his mind on Gwen, he just couldn't.

He took a seat on a nearby log, waiting until Anakin and Merlin would wake up and they could continue their journey.

As the afternoon rolled in, Anakin had awoken from his sleep, and started to prepare for their journey once more along with Arthur, letting Merlin continue to sleep until it was time to leave.

Arthur remained by his horse as Anakin moved back over towards Merlin, who was sleeping against a tree trunk using his bag as a pillow. Anakin opened up his water, holding it over Merlin watching it fall down onto Merlin. Startling him awake

"Oh, oh!" he cries waving his hands around feeling the water dripping down his face. "What's happening, how long was I asleep for?" he asks seeing Anakin move back over towards Arthur

"Long enough" he calls back. Merlin pulls himself up into a sitting position. He studies the two brothers cautiously before he then asks them

"Did you two get any sleep?" he asks them hearing Arthur reply.

"I didn't but Anakin did" noticing that his older brother was looking over at him curiously as he tightened the straps on his horse

"I've never seen you like this about anyone" Anakin speaks out as Arthur kept silent. He was right. Over the years, there had been a fair amount of sweet, fun young princesses visiting the kingdom with their parents and Anakin knew that if one of them had been kidnapped like Gwen had been, Arthur would not be _this _determined to rescue them.

Instead, Arthur only replied "What are you talking about?" he asks. Merlin had now stepped up alongside Anakin. Anakin's next statement stunned Merlin

"Gwen" he pointed straight out. Merlin looks to Arthur who remains unresponsive

"What about Gwen?" he asks as Anakin smirks

"You really care about her, don't you?" he asks but Arthur refuses to answer these questions instead he remained strong

"What I care about is _not _wasting any more time talking" he snaps adding "Let's keep moving" he insists beginning to lead the way as Anakin folds his arms across his chest, still smirking

"Denial. He won't admit his feelings for her" he explained to Merlin before he started to follow Arthur with his horse leaving Merlin still stunned, confused at first but unable to believe what he had just heard-Arthur, Prince Arthur had feelings for his friend Gwen!

* * *

The sun was beginning to set beyond the mountains as Anakin, Arthur and Merlin reached a series of caverns with the mountains in the far distance. They all descended from their horses leaving them by the trees. Anakin pulled out the map from his bag and moved over towards Arthur and Merlin.

"The ransom was supposed to be delivered to the Vale of Dinaria" he explained to them holding out the map out in front of him as Arthur and Merlin leaned in to view it. Arthur pointed to a spot on the map

"If they're holding Gwen anywhere, it has to be there" he insisted as Anakin nodded

"Which means we can save a night's riding if we cut through the tunnels of Andor" Anakin states looking between Arthur and Merlin then down at three dark hollow cave entrances before them.

Merlin saw the serious, stern focused looks on both prince's faces. He could see that they were considering the caves but that didn't mean they were safe. Merlin pulls back. He had only known the princes for less than a month but he knew the faces they showed when it could involve danger.

"Oh no!" he cries seeing them look back at him "I know those faces" he points out "I'm not going to like this, am I?" he asks them "What's in the tunnels?" he asks them.

Arthur glances up at Anakin who rolls up the map once more, before he answers him. "They're infested with wildderoren" he begins to tell him as Merlin looks slightly worried

"What are wilddeoren?" he asks. Arthur silently watches his brother, a small smirk crosses his face as Anakin goes on, stretching out his arms

"They're like giant..." he pauses as he sees Merlin's face look even more worried before he changes his response bringing his arms closer in "...baby rats" he lies.

Merlin relaxes more, chuckling "Baby rats?" he asks them as Anakin and Arthur look back over at the caves as Merlin points out "They don't sound so bad" he insists as Arthur is quick to then point out

"They feast on human flesh" changing Merlin's mind about going through the caves. Merlin looks over towards the mountains

"Maybe we should go over the mountains" he suggests once more noticing that Anakin and Arthur have moved away from him towards a cluster of bushes. Merlin tilts his head curiously at them

"What are you doing?" he asks them seeing Anakin and Arthur start to pick off berries from the bushes. Anakin speaks up once more

"Wilddeoren are completely blind. They hunt by sense of smell" he explains at the same time he and Arthur began to rub the berries over their faces as Anakin continues "Gaia berries will put them off the scent" he assures them continuing to smear the berries over his face as Arthur then speaks up

"So if we smear ourselves with them, perhaps we can pass through the tunnels undetected" he added. Merlin, not seeing no other choice in this matter, moves over to a nearby bush and begins to pick off the berries. He groans in disgust

"Oh, oh these stink!" he cries however Anakin and Arthur only continue to pick off more berries hearing Merlin groan once more "They're really bad" he tells them but rubs them on his face. Anakin looks over at him

"Perhaps you'd prefer to be eaten alive?" he asks him making Merlin stop groaning

"Pass me some more, will you?" he asks them moving over towards Anakin and Arthur taking some more berries. Anakin then smirks cheekily before he wipes some berries onto Merlin's face startling him right as Arthur does the same to him, laughing.

Merlin only then chuckles once more before they all continued picking off the berries which will _hopefully _see them enter and exit the cave safety.

* * *

As nightfall approached, Anakin, Arthur and Merlin, were now moving through the cave. Faces smeared with gaia berries, Anakin lead the way carrying one lit torch, Arthur followed behind him carrying another lit torch as Merlin brought up the rear carrying his own lit torch.

They continued on through the tunnel, the torches casting an orange glow on the wall as they passed. They could hear a faint low howl in the background. Anakin, Arthur and Merlin stopped exchanging looks between each other but continued on, moving through the cave, through the narrow path.

Merlin then feels his foot step on something however he didn't want to look down. "I just stood on something" he whispers to Anakin and Arthur. Arthur only shakes his head before he replies

"That was my foot" he tells him. Merlin feels slightly embarrassed

"Oh, sorry" he whispers back as they pressed on. Merlin looked back down the path way in which they had came, ensuring that they won't being followed as Anakin and Arthur focused on what lie ahead

"How much further is it?" he asks them as Anakin snaps back at him in a low voice

"Shh!" he hisses as they approached a two way path. There was a faint squeal coming from the left path. Arthur watched as Anakin inched closer, before he saw a shadow appearing on the wall, a wilddeoren!

Anakin and Arthur quickly threw their torches down onto the ground, distinguishing them at the same time Arthur grabbed Merlin's to distinguish it. "Wilddeoren coming this way" Anakin tells them ushering Arthur and Merlin another way so that they would be out of smell from these creatures.

Anakin and Arthur, swords drawn, crouched down behind some rocks along with Merlin watching to see, not one, but two! Wilddeoren coming towards them and to say they were horrid was an understatement. They weren't baby mice, more like large mice, with a round body and tail. They had two large bucked teeth and circular snout noses. The first wilddeoren crept out of the left cave as the second one followed slowly.

Anakin, grip on his sword, spoke very softly "Whatever happens, keep completely still" he whispers to them. Merlin couldn't believe his eyes but did as he was told seeing the first creature approaching, using his circular nose to sniff out food.

The wilddeoren let out a squeal as he moves down the path. Anakin, Arthur and Merlin saw him coming into view, right towards them! They all kept very still right as the creature came right up to them, straight towards Merlin! He kept very still as he felt the wilddeoren's breath on his face as he sniffed him.

All three kept very still as Merlin then felt the creature beginning to lick his face before he then squealed pulling back and running off. Merlin slowly got to his knees, to ensure that the wilddeoren had completely disappeared deep within the cave once more.

* * *

When Anakin, Arthur and Merlin finally emerged from the caves, they found that nightfall had pass and the sun was rising on a new day. They decided the first thing to do was to wash off the berries off their skin.

They found a river nearby and kneeled down by the river's bank beginning to wash off the berries. Merlin remained quiet as Anakin cleaned some more off his face. He then spoke "Gaia berries worked" he admitted "Hmm" he adds

Merlin, trying to _not _wish he had just heard that. He splashes more water on his face before he slowly looks over at him.

"You didn't know if they worked?" he asks. Arthur smirks to himself as Anakin only shrugs

"Not sure" he simply replies getting back to his feet once he had washed all the berries off his face. Merlin, still shocked, jumps back to his feet, facing Anakin and Arthur

"Now you both tell me!" he exclaims, an upset tone in his voice. Anakin and Arthur exchanged glances with each other hearing Merlin go on "Oh, oh, what's that wilddeoren eating?" he asks demonstrating what _could _have happen. Merlin shrugs "It's alright, it's _just _Merlin!" he goes on. Anakin and Arthur both laugh at seeing Merlin so upset. He goes on "Were you trying to get us killed?" he asks them.

Anakin, still laughing, looks back at Arthur who answers Merlin. "We're sorry. We shouldn't have risked your life like that" he explains. Merlin sighs as Arthur begins to fix his gloves right before Anakin claps a hand on his brother's arm

"Well, they say love makes you do strange things" he tells him. Arthur looks over at him confused at what he had just said

"What are you talking about?" he asks him. Anakin turns to his brother, smiling

"Why can't you just admit your feelings for Gwen?" he asks him as Merlin looks between the two brothers. Arthur simply shakes his head and moves away towards their things. Anakin moves over towards next to Merlin

"It's so obvious, even Merlin can see it!" he calls out to him, lying of course but then nudges Merlin to illustrate his point. Merlin then plays along, grinning

They watch Arthur picking up his bag and starting to move away "Is it really hard to admit you like her?" Merlin asks "Just say it!" he calls out to him. Anakin and Merlin watch as Arthur stops in his steps before he finally answers them

"I can't!" he confesses. Anakin continues to smirk, feeling the truth was finally about to be reveal from Arthur then asks them "How can I admit that I think about her all the time?" shaking his head "Or that I care about her more than anyone?" he continues. Merlin, is unable to believe what he is still hearing as Anakin listens to his brother-this was something he had mentioned to Morgana-Arthur couldn't tell father about these feelings.

Arthur goes on "How can I admit that I don't know what I'll do if any harm comes to her?" he asks them as Anakin then asks him

"Why can't you?" curiously to see if Arthur really would. Arthur quickly snapped back at him

"Because nothing can ever happen between us!" he admits. Arthur feels a tinge of sadness in his voice "To admit my feelings, knowing that….hurts too much" he sadly explains. Merlin keeps quiet looking from Anakin to Arthur. Merlin then had to ask

"Who's to say nothing can happen?" he asks him. Now it was Anakin's turn to answer him

"Our father won't let us rescue a servant, do you honestly believe he'd let Arthur marry one" he explains. Merlin's eyes widen at Anakin

"He wants to marry Gwen!" he exclaims as Arthur injects once again

"No!" he exclaims shaking his head "No, I don't know" he corrects him. Merlin waves his hands up in front of him. Arthur looks back at his brother and Merlin before he sighs

"It's all talk" he simply confesses "And that's all it can ever be" he insists.

Merlin didn't want to hear that. He shakes his head as he looks back at Anakin. "When Anakin becomes King, he could change that" he assures him. Anakin blinks in surprise because he never really imagined himself as King yet, knowing he was not ready but nods in agreement

Arthur lowers his head. "I can't expect Guinevere to wait for me" he tells them. Anakin steps towards him smiling

"If she feels as you do, she'll wait for you" he assures him although Merlin kept silent, he was sure Gwen had never even mentioned a crush on Arthur!

Arthur lifts his head to look up at his brother before he then points out "We don't even know if she's still alive" as Anakin smiles one hand on his shoulder once more

"No, she is. We will find her" he promises however Arthur starts to head off once more

"Come on, we've got a long trek ahead" he reminds them but not before he could turn back to Anakin and Merlin

"Oh and Merlin, if you dare tell anyone about this, I promise I will make your life a living hell" he warns him. Anakin quietly sniggers. He didn't _dare _wish to tell his brother that Morgana already knew about his crush. He looks down at Merlin, who only looks back at Arthur

"You mean more than you already do?" he simply asks referring to the endless amount of chores and workload Anakin and Arthur already gave him, not to mention the taunts about being an _idiot _and being _useless_

Arthur grins back in response as Anakin laughs again "Yeah" Arthur only nods. He moves away once more as Anakin calls out to him

"We could talk about your feeling while you walk?" he asks him seeing Arthur press on

"Shut up Anakin!" he snaps back only making his brother _and _Merlin share another laugh together before they continued on after Arthur which would continue their journey to rescuing Gwen.


End file.
